You don't thaw a broken heart
by ShadowXseed
Summary: Summary inside, though the story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea randomly so yeah... I decided to change the time of Hiccup's arrival, I kinda thought it was better Hiccup came early since I'm not making this fanfic where Hiccup and Elsa became insta in love. I figured that the plot of Frozen is enough to create the start of introduction to each other then add more to add the part where they get to know more of each other.**

**Summary Version 2: **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is a college student. He's very smart, athletic and charming (even though he doesn't know or belives that). He often invents stuff that are simply brilliant. He's a good kid but unfortunately being smart and all but despite having all the charms, a bit atlethic, he still finds having no friends but his dog. However in one faithful night he and his dog got sent back in time. What if Hiccup helped Elsa escape and ended up with staying with her? What if Hiccup suddenly found out that his six paths? **(A/N: Yes, six paths and No, it's not sage of six path from naruto. That shit is way to Over powered and I'm not really a fan of sending people flying just because they're OP since it looked like using a nuclear bomb to kill ants.)**

**Chapter 1: How the hell did I end up here?**

Hiccup was walking sadly towards his home along his bestfriend Toothless, the rain kept pouring at him as if it was the clouds were crying for him. He sighed as he remembers what just had transpired today. Even Toothless feels sorry for his owner as his ear flap down sadly.

**(Flasback)**

_Hiccup woke up happily, he petted Toothless beside him causing Toothless to wake up yawning. Toothless smiled happily at his owner then barked happily. Hiccup laughed lightly "Good morning to you too bud. Now, let's get some breakfast shall we_"_. Hiccup and Toothless did their morning routines and now preparing to go outside for a walk. They usually go out for a walk on weekends. "Alright, Tootless. Let's go to the park then we'll play catch" Hiccup spoke. Toothless barked happily then licked Hiccup's face. "Oh, come on Toothless... you know that doesn't wash out... easily" Hiccup whined causing Toothless to immitate a mocking laugh. Hiccup sighed in amusement then stood up and started walking towards the park followed by Toothless._

_Hiccup never uses leash since he trained Toothless very well and trust him completely, and having a leash signifies for them the distrust for each started sprinting as Toothless followed with ease. Toothless is a 3 legged dog, 3 feet tall dog so I guess it gives him more speed I suppose, he can run fast now thanks to the prostethic leg that Hiccup made. After a while they have arrived, "Alright, bud let's go over there" Hiccup spoke as he pointed somewhere near the tree. They took their place as Hiccup took out something from his bag "Alright, bud. Here we go!" He exclaimed then tossed the ball to an open area as Toothless immediately ran towards the frisbee then jump towards it as he catches it by his mouth. He walked towards Hiccup happily then place the frisbee in front of him. Hiccup kneeled then smiled at his dog then petted him "Nice catch bud" Hiccup spoke then took the frisbee and stood "Now let's try again, go get 'em bud" he continued then tossed the frisbee with more force. _

_Toothless barked happily as he chase the frisbee again, despite being handicap Toothless still fast as hell. Few moments later the two best buds took a break and just laid on the grass happily enjoying each others company. "Nice catching bud" Hiccup spoke. Toothless barked happily if not sounding proudly. Hiccup chuckled then noticed a person jogging. That person was a beautiful lady with blue eyes and waving blonde hair that Hiccup could really mistaken for ocean breeze. Hiccup watched her jog around, he could say that he really loves her ever since he saw cry because of her ex boyfriend dumped her. He never wanted to see her again in that sate. It made him furious that he couldn't do anything about, he thought about of talking to her but he assumed that he would just be seen as a creep by Astrid so he just watched her scorn as she tries to beat her frustration at an innocent tree. He sighed sadly he may try to get her notice him but would not believe that she would ever like him at all._

"_As if Astrid Hofferson, the perfect girl would actually be interested with a Hiccup like me" Hiccup thought sadly. As of now Hiccup knew that Astrid is now dating currently dating Eret, the Mr. perfect, at least that's what the girls would say. Hiccup knew that he would not stand against something like that as a competetion to Astrid's heart. Hiccup stood up then brushed himself off "Alright Toothless, let's go back home now" Hiccup spoke. Toothless nodded then stretched a bit. Hiccup walked towards his but somehow find himself getting back pinned helplessly to a tree. "I've seen you staring hungrily at my girl... for that you should have been taught a lesson" a familiar person spoke. Hiccup knew whose voice was it "Eret?" he spoke. Suddenly a knee came in contact with Hiccup's stomach, Hiccup gasped for air as he fell down to his knees while clutching his stomach._

_Hiccup breathed heavily while Toothless was growling at Eret. Toothless bit Eret's leg causing Eret to fell down flat on his back then Hiccup finally regained his composture "Toothless, stop" he commanded. Toothless complied hesitantly "I didn't go oggly with you girl okay? she just happened to pass by and it's only natural that you some time watch people pass by" Hiccup explained. Eret glared at Hiccup then limped away "Tch... you'll pay for this some day Hiccup" he spoke grudgingly. Hiccup sighed then kneeled down and petted Toothless "Thanks bud..." he spoke. Toothless smiled at Hiccup then barked still felt the sting on his stomach as he simply walked it off "This day is just kept getting better and better" he thought sarcastically. He saw a cafe, the food looks delicious but knew that he couldn't just leave Toothless here. Hiccup sighed then was a bout to keep walking when suddenly someone grab his shoulder then pull him to turn around. Next thing he knew he just got punched in the stomach... again._

_He clenched his stomach then looked up to see who ever did it. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Astrid glaring at him. "Are you really that low Hiccup? not only you wanted my boyfriend injure but also sending your dog to do your dirty work for you" Astrid said in disgust. Hiccup gasped "I... didn't your... pathetic... excuse of a boyfriend... is the one... who... attacked me..." he tried to spoke but barely. Astrid send another punch on Hiccup's stomach. Hiccup coughed then tried gasp for again. He gritted his teeth that this only happened because of Eret, he had no choice but to submit... he had no guts to order the most toughest girl in berkton "I-I'm... s-sorry..." he spoke. Astrid just kept glaring at Hiccup "You know Hiccup, this wouldn't happen if you would just accepted that I don't like you and I love Eret. But now that I know who you really are... I now despise you... you're worse than useless..." Astrid said harshly then stormed out._

**~Cue music Requiem by Nao Hiiragi~**

_Toothless looked sadly at his best friend, he licked Hiccup's face to cheer him up. Hiccup stood lifelessly, suddenly it rained. Hiccup stare up the sky as he thought of how the gods hated him. He let a tear slip up then just kept walking. Toothelss mere followed his bestfriend sadly._

**(Present) (A/N: I'm not sure if this really counts a spoiler but I guess I could say SPOILER ALERT on HTTYD2)**

Moments later, Hiccup arrived to his house. Hiccup cluthed his stomach again as he still pain from the last attack. He sighed then was about to get some snacks when he heard the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "_Are you Hiccup Haddock?_" a person asked. "Uh, yeah. who's this?" Hiccup asked."_Lad, it's Gobber. Get to the hospital quick_" Goober answered. "Why? what happened?" Hiccup asked feeling dreadful. Gobber sighed "_It's yer dad Hiccup, he's been shot by bludfist_" Gobber answered sadly. Hiccup froze as he processed what he just heard. Few seconds later, Hiccup still haven't moved a muscle as he just kept contemplating what he just heard "_Hiccup?... you there?" _Gobber asked. Hiccup suddenly burstout running towards the Hospital as he forgot Toothless. Toothless shook his head then just decided to wait for his human to come back.

Hiccup's in a deep turmoil. He couldn't believe what just happened, its really hard to believe and the fact that he could be alone in his life. He was devastated that his mother died but now his dad might too. Some time later he arrived, he panted even though his stomach ached. Hiccup ignored it then asked the nurse where his father was. "He's in room 227" the nurse answered. Hiccup nodded then ran towards his father's room. He arrived then saw the doctors around his seemingly sleeping father. "How is he?" Hiccup asked the doctor. The doctor looked down sadly making Hiccup hyperventilate in fear. The doctor shook his head "I'm sorry... but we did everything we can" he spoke sadly. Hiccup walked towards his father then embraced him lovingly as he cried himsef. Clearly it was the worst day for Hiccup. He just lost his father, her crush hates him and got beat up for something not even his fault.

After awhile, Hiccup just stared at a wall. Hiccup walked towards him then placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly "I'm sorry Hiccup..." Gobber spoke sympathetically. "I'm just going to go Home Gobber" Hiccup spoke in monotone. Gobber nodded but still worried at Hiccup's state. Hiccup went back towards his home. Some time later he arrived. He didn't even bother to look at anything and headed straight to his room. He plopped down to his bed face plant. He didn't even bother to take off his pack, he just burried his face on his pillows as he cries himself out. Toothless followed Hiccup to his room then jumped to his bed and burried his face under his arms. Toothless can clearly see that his best friend is just... depressed. It really surprised him since they had a good morning then comes down to a depressing night. Hiccup cried himself to sleep as Toothless just stayed with him despite that he's hungry. (A/N: What a good friend).

**~Music Ends~**

**Meanwhile in Arendelle...**

Ice shot out of Elsa's naked hand, creating spikes across the floor as the guest cried out in shock then backs away in fear. "Sorcery. I knew there wassomething dubious going on here" the duke spoke as he cowers behind his thugs. Elsa rushed out of the room then burst out of castle doors, the citizen cheered as soon as they saw their Queen burst out of the castle doors "There she is. Your Majesty! Longlive the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us" A random citizen spoke as Elsa duck through the crowds, holding her bare hand. A townsman bowed at Elsa "Queen Elsa" he spoke politely. "Your Majesty? Are you all right?" a townsman with a a baby asked in concern. Elsa backed away from the baby, fearing that she could hurt the poor innocent being. Suddenly Elsa knocked into the fountain as her hand grabbed the edge, the water almost instantly froze.

Gasps of shock and fear swept over the crowd.

**Back to Hiccup...**

Hiccup tumbled and turned as he dream.

**~Dream~**

_Hiccup found himself in a terrifying void, he looked around. It confused him as he wondered why is he here and what kind of dream was he dreaming. "Hiccup" a familar voice was heard. Hiccup tensed as he looked behind him, he saw a light and a human figure. Hiccup couln't clearly what see what and who was talking so he jsut assumed that it must be nothing and just go with the flow of the dream since he figured that there's no way that this kind of situation happen in real life. "Hiccup" the familiar voice was heard again. Suddenly the light died as he saw his mother, Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as his eyes became wattery. Hiccup rushed towards his mother then hugged her warmly. Hiccup's mother hugged back lovingly as she let some tears escape her eyes "Oh Hiccup, I missed you soo much..." she spoke lovingly with a hint of sadness._

_"I missed you too mom..." Hiccup replied happily. They broke the hug "So... mom is dad with you now?" Hiccup asked sadly. Hiccup's mom, Valka nodded stiffly "Yes, he is. He just can't believe it... it devastated us, leaving you alone. It was painful for us too Hiccup" Valka spoke sadly. Hiccup nodded in understanding "Yeah... Now that dad's gone... It's just me and Toothless now. I missed you and dad already even though dad just passed away like few minutes ago... or maybe an hour. I don't really have a watch... and I rather not remember it..." Hiccup spoke honestly. Valka sighed sadly "So where's dad why didn't he came with you?" Hiccup asked feeling a bit hurt. Valka looked down "Well... your father is here... just afraid to approach... isn't that right hun?" Valka spoke as Hiccup looked around then saw his father appeared out of nowhere "Dad..." Hiccup muttered softly._

_"Son..." Stoick muttered back. Stoick went towards the two "Son... I'm sorry. I failed you" he spoke sadly. Hiccup shook his head then smiled slightly "No, you didn't. You may not be a good father... but knowing that you tried so hard is enough for me to say that 'I couldn't ask for a better father' than you dad" he replied. Stoick smiled brightly then hugged his son and wife happily "And, I'm proud to have you as a son Hiccup" he spoke proudly. Hiccup smiled back at his father "I'm so happy for you boys but... Hiccup, I have news for you. It may be a bad or good news for you but know that it just happened and nobody wanted this to happen" Valka spoke a bit sternly. Hiccup looked at his mother with a slight fear in his eyes "What's wrong mom?" he asked frightened. _

_"Hiccup, for some reason a black hole appeared in your bedroom and swallowed you whole in your sleep" Valka explained. Hiccup flinched as he looked around in fear. Valka and Stoick placed their arm on Hiccup's shoulder in comfort "Don't worry... At least Toothless is with you" Valka spoke. HIccup looked at her mother as if she grew another head "Can you tell me again how is that a good thing?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm in his tone. "Uh, well you two aren't dead and just been transported in an unknown location and time" Valka answered. Hiccup gasped in astonishment but with a slight relief "Don't worry. It happened to me too" Valka spoke trying to ease her son's nervousness though it just made him confused and curious._

_"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. Valka sighed "Remember the time where I went on flight to London?" Valka asked. Hiccup nodded "Yeah, they assumed that the airplane 'cloudjumper' was hijacked and been selled by parts as the passengers were killed and throwed in a deepest part of the ocean" Hiccup answered with a bit of anger and disgust at the goverment's lack of interest to solving the case. Valka shook her head "No, Hiccup. The plane went through a black hole which I presumed was a dimension gate or time gate, a supernatural phenomenon. We didn't know where we are as we kept flying but somehow could find a spot to land and ended up running out fuel then crashing on a mountain side" she explained solemnly. Hiccup looked down in sadness as reminding of her mother is dead still saddens him._

_Hiccup sighed as he tried to calm himself down "Now, Hiccup... promise me, whatever happens. Try to live happily, if there happens to be a girl out there that you like then don't be shy and approach her" Valka spoke. Hiccup blushed at the girl part "Mom!" he exclaimed in embarassment. Stoick and Valka just laughed at their son causing Hiccup pout at them. "Now Hiccup, We have to get back now... Good luck sweetie and we love you" Valka spoke. Hiccup only looked down sadly. Valka raised his chin "Don't worry, we might not be here beside you but we're never gone in your heart. We'll be watching over you" Valka spoke soothingly then kissed Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup smiled lightly then nodded "See you later Mom, Dad" he bid farewell. Stoick and Valka smiled one last time at their son "See you later son" they both spoke in unison._

**~Dream end~**

Hiccup started to stir up, he pushed himself up as he saw Toothless lying beside him sleeping peacefully. Hiccup smiled at his bestfriend, he kneeled "Toothless, wake up" he spoke as he shook Toothless. Toothless started to stir, he looked up and saw Hiccup smiling. Toothless smiled back at his bestfriend. Hiccup stood "Alright, Toothless... We're in some sort of well... unknown place which I assumed to be civilied seeing all these architectural structures to be less primitive" he spoke. Toothless barked at Hiccup. Hiccup looked around and saw a crowd gasp seemingly in fear. Hiccup walked towards them then looked at whatever they looked around. Hiccup saw a lady on a frozen fountain. Suddenly, the Duke and thugs come out the door.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "_I wonder what the heck is going on here..._" he thought. "There she is! Stop her" The duke spoke as soon as she saw Elsa. "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Elsa pleaded as magic accidentally shot from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. The thugs slept and fell as Hiccup chuckled lightly at that sight. "Monster... Monster!" the duke spoke.

**~cue Gintama OST 3 - Beware of guys who use Umbrellas on sunny days~**

Hiccup froze as he heard what the duke said then some more thugs ran towards Elsa. The crowd panics as a snow storm began, Elsa tried to flee but found herself cornered. Elsa noticed someone coming towards her but he doesn't seem to be hostile, he wore different kind of clothing. Hiccup knocked out one guard by a knockout punch then ran towards Elsa then grabbed her gloved hand "Run" he spoke then tried to pull her. Seeing that there's no other option, Elsa reluctantly complied as she ran with him. "_Thank goodness I'm wearing a jacket... would be too annoying if I didn't_" Hiccup thought.

Anna ran out of the palace doors, carrying the glove "Elsa!" she followed closely behind her.

**Gates to the Kingdom**

Hiccup and Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge. Hiccup looked around to see if there's any usuable boat that they could 'borrow' to escape. Elsa looked behind as she saw the thugs closing in. The shoreline froze under her feet. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise "Woah" he spoke in awe. "Elsa! Wait, please!" Anna called from the gates. Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. The guard managed to got caught up to them, Hiccup went in front of Elsa. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he could already feel the andrenaline. Suddenly Hiccup's right eye changed, instead of green eye it turned red with a numerical Kanji for 1. Hiccup held out his hand in a protective manner while Toothless stood beside him growling at the thugs, suddenly a wall made of fire appeared in front of them. The thugs stopped as they stood back not wanting to get caught in the fire. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as he didn't know what just happened while Elsa looked at Hiccup in astonishment then she looked back behind her, she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly. Hiccup looked at her then she nodded then they broke into a run, as the water froze over with each step.

**~Music ends~**

**That's all for now.**

**Hiccup's Six states of Existence**

**First realm, The Realm of Hell - Jigokudo/Naraka path** - Represented by a numerical kanji of 1, it grants Hiccup the ability to create real illusions capable of manifesting in the physical/real world.

**Second realm, The Realm of Hungry Ghosts - Gakudo/Preta path - **Represented by a numerical kanji of 2 ,It grants Hiccup the ability to use the skills of others.

**Third realm, The Realm of Beasts** **- Chikushodo/Animal path** - Represented by a numerical kanji of 3, it grants Hiccup the ability to summon and control deadly animals such as poisonous snakes or wolves.

**Fourth realm, The Realm of Demons - Ashurado/Asura path **- Represented by a numerical kanji of 4, it grants Hiccup the increase in combat capabilities.

**Fifth realm, The Realm of Humans - Ningendo/Human path **- Represented by a numerical kanji of 5, it increases Hiccup's battle aura, thus strenthening him. It's considered to be the most dangerous of the six realms and the most hideous.

**Sixth realm, The Realm of Heaven - Tendo/Deva path **- Represented by a numerical kanji of 6, This grants Hiccup the ability to posses and control others however to use this ability some requirements would be needed 1.) Hiccup must have wounded the opponent 2.) Hiccup's mind must be stronger than the target victim 3.) Hiccup can only use this ability three times a day however Hiccup can disregard the first two requirements if the targeted is willing. It also grants Hiccup the ability to project himself as a real illusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

**Chapter 2: New life**

**"**Elsa, stop!" Anna continued. Anna rushed out onto the fjord ice, she slipped then fell. "Anna!" Hans exlclaimed as he rushed to Anna's side. Elsa, Hiccup and Toothless reached the far shore. They didn't looked back look back, they just scrambled into the mountains. "No..." Anna spoke solemnly. "Look... The fjord" Hans spoke completely shocked. The ice spreaded out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place.

**Int. Castle Courtyard**

Snow fell, Hans and Anna moved through the panicking crowd. "Snow? It's...snow...in July" a random citizen spoke in disbelief and fear. "...Are you all right?" Hans asked sounding concern. "No" Anna answered still shocked at what just have transpired. She didn't know who was the guy who took Elsa, she never even saw him once in her life. It made Anna curious and furious for taking her sister away even though her sister did followed him and he didn't used force at all. "Did you know?" Hans asked. "No" Anna , the Duke fluttered about in fright "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" he exclaimed. "You have to go after her and her accomplice" Duke commanded his thugs. Anna rushed up to the Duke "Wait, No!" she protested. The Duke hide behind his thugs then pointed out at Anna "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" The duke asked a bit terrified.

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary" Anna answered. "That's right she is..." Hans agreed but paused as he realized how weird it sounds "...in the best way" he continued. "...And my sister's not a monster" Anna added. "She nearly killed me" The duke pointed out his pathetic reasoning. "You slipped on ice" Hans deadpanned. "Her ice! and did you see the guy she went with? He created a WALL OF FIRE out of nowhere" the duke replied. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... and I don't think that the guy created it. I mean he didn't even do anything so it could have been something else" Anna defended her sister and the mysterious guy since the guy practically helped her sister.

Anna sighed "Tonight was our fault. I pushed her while you chased her out even though she warned you to stay away but anyway I'm the one that needs to go after her since I doubt that you're actually going to deal with her peacefully" Anna spoke. "Yes. Fine. Do" the duke spoke. "What?" Hans asked in disbelief. "Bring me my horse, please" Anna commanded the Royal Handler. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous" Hans protested. "Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring

her back, and I'll make this right" she spoke with conviction. "I'm coming with you" Hans spoke. Anna shook her head "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle" she spoke. Hans looked at Anna and saw her desperation in her eyes. "...On my honor" Hans vowed. Anna nodded then She threw on the cloak and hops right onto the horse still wearing coronation dress and all. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna announced to the crowds.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt" Hans asked before letting her go. "She's my sister, she would never hurt me" Anna defended. Anna snapped the reins and rides out as Hans watched after her.

**High up in the Mountains**

**~Cue Gintama OST - Beauty is a Fruit During Summer~**

Hiccup, Elsa and Toothless climbed the highest peak. They stopped then looked around as they catch their breaths. "So... Who are you?" Elsa asked hesitantly. Hiccup looked at her then raised an eyebrow "Uh, Hiccup... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" he answered. Elsa looked at Hiccup as if he grew another head "Hiccup?" she asked. Hiccup nodded, Elsa giggled lightly "Hiccup huh? quite unusual specially the Horrendous part but I guess it's nice" she spoke. Hiccup looked at her unamused "uhuh... So what's yours?" he asked. Elsa bowed politely "Well, I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle" she introduced herself. Hiccup's eyes widened "Q-Queen?" he asked in disbelief. Elsa nodded then suddenly Toothless barked at Elsa, causing her to look at him "That's Toothless" Hiccup introduced. "Toothless?" Elsa asked as she thought that it was unusual but cute name for a pet.

"Why did you named him Toothless? I mean he has teeth you know" Elsa asked. "Ah, well you see Toothless is very playful. When he was a pup he kept biting my foot and since he's just a puppy his teeth haven't came out yet. He knew that it tickles so he kept biting my foot though I'm thankful that he stopped biting me when he grew teeth" Hiccup explained. Elsa nodded in understanding "I see" she spoke amused. "Anyways... I think we should get some place to sleep, I'm just going to go look around if I can see something useful like firewood or something" Hiccup spoke. Elsa nodded then Hiccup left. Once Hiccup left, Elsa sighed. Elsa took off her glove and threw it into the air. Elsa created a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children. Elsa let her cape fly back into the wind. Elsa created ice steps and climbed them.

Elsa slamed her foot down and forms a giant a flurry of creative release, she raised the snowflake on ice beams, built walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible. Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removed her crown and threw it. She took down her hair and created a new dress made of ice. The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light, she turns and slammed the door then walked back to where Hiccup left her. Few moments later, Hiccup camed back "Hey, It seems that I only go- GAH!" he spoke then exclaimed in surprise as he saw the huge ice palace and Elsa's new dress. "H-how? A-and what's with the n-new dress?" Hiccup asked stuttering in disbelief. Elsa giggled at Hiccup and thought that his stutter kinda made him looke cute-er... "Ah, well. I suppose I made it" Elsa answered sheepishly.

Hiccup sighed "O...kay..." he spoke processing this in his mind. Hiccup sighed "Alright, so... I got some wood... took some time to get some in a blizzard" he spoke. Elsa nodded "Come inside" she spoke. They trio went inside the Ice palace "Wow..." Hiccup spoke in amazement, he whistled in amusement. "You made these?" Hiccup asked. Elsa nodded "Yeah" she answered simply. "Ice powers huh... cool" Hiccup spoke. Elsa shrugged "Well, I really didn't know I could do this but I suppose I can since I already did" she replied. "Too bad that we can't set up fire in here" Hiccup spoke. "Yeah, but cold doesn't bother me anyway and I suppose you could camp outside if you can't stand the cold" Elsa spoke. Hiccup shook his head "It's not the heat I'm worried about. It's about the animals and pretty much light, you do know that it's a bit dark in here" he explained.

"Oh please, with my ice powers and your..." she replied but paused when she realized that Hiccup's ability is still unknown, sure he just made a wall made of fire but it was kind of different since he seemed to have not done anything to create that. Elsa thought for a while "Uh, Hiccup what did you do to make the wall of fire appear?" she asked. "I... really don't know. I just wanted to protect you two. I mean it's not right, hating for what they can't understand" Hiccup answered. Elsa smiled "I suppose so... I guess you still haven't figure out it yet" she spoke. Hiccup sighed then unstrapped the bag from his back then started to look at what he brought. He saw Dragon blade, 20-30 'Dragon breathes' **(A/N: It's a flame bomb, it incinerates more but still explodes)**, a highly modified mask, a frisbee, 17 cartriges for his Dragon blade, a solar powered charger, 2 mini battery arrays and an electric gloves. He sighed as he forgot some stuff like the belt taiser, mp3 player and etc while Elsa watched him check out his stuff.

Elsa looked at his stuff curiously "Interesting stuff you have there Hiccup" she commented. "Uh, yeah. Well, these are for protection... it's too bad its limited, I don't know if I can make anymore since the materials are kind of rare" he spoke. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise "You made this?" she asked in awe. Hiccup nodded "yeah... it really helps when your dad is a police chief" he answered. Elsa looked confused "What's a police chief?" she asked. "well they are responsible for the prevention and detection of crime and the maintinance of public order" Hiccup answered. "So how does this involve you?" Elsa asked. "Well, since dad is one of the best and captured many highly dangerous criminal, he made some enemies. Pretty much some of his enemies tried to kill us and tried to kidnap me but this things kept me safe or at least able to defend myself" he answered. Elsa nodded in understandment "So where are you from Hiccup?" she asked.

"Berkton, a place where it snows for 9 months and hails the other 3" he answered. Elsa thought for a moment "I haven't heard of such place nor a place where it snows for 9 months and hails the other 3 that actually populated" she spoke. "I suppose so..." Hiccup spoke as he remembered what his mother told him then sighed. "Why didn't you guys move anyway?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, well we're stubborn as a wall" Hiccup answered then chuckled. Elsa giggled "Runs in the family?" she asked amused. Hiccup nodded "Yeah... I got it from my dad... I miss him already..." he spoke solemnly. Elsa frowned slightly "Don't worry, you'll see him again, maybe in a few days or weeks I suppose" she spoke comfortingly. Hiccup shook his head "I can't see him anymore... well maybe when I'm dead" he spoke sadly.

Elsa flinched when she heard the dead part as she realized what Hiccup meant "I'm sorry..." she spoke sadly. Hiccup sighed "it's alright..." he spoke reassuring. Elsa smiled slightly "Don't worry, I'm sure your mom would be there for you" she spoke trying to cheer him up. "She's with dad now..." Hiccup solemnly. Elsa winced "I'm so sorry..." she spoke as she felt guilty for bringing that up. "So, you hungry?" Hiccup asked. Elsa shook her head "Nah, I already ate" she answered. Hiccup nodded then walked towards the door "Well, I'll be back. I'm just going to get some food" he spoke. "Uh, sure... " she replied awkwardly. "Toothless stay here and protect Elsa" Hiccup spoke causing Elsa to smile. Toothless barked then sat as Hiccup left. Elsa sighed "Toothless come, we should probably get some rest" she spoke. Toothless barked then followed her.

Few hours later, Hiccup returned with fruits and some fish. Hiccup sighed "I'm back" he exclaimed. "Hiccup? Come here quick!" she spoke sounding in trouble. Hiccup hid the food then rushed towards Elsa and Toothless. Elsa and Toothless found themselves surrounded by wolves as an alpha wolf seemed to be dueling Toothless. They pounced at each other, Toothless twist his body in mid air dodging then bit the wolf in mid air as he threw him to the wall. The wolf was sent flying to the wall as it cried in pain. The wolf stood then growled at Toothless who growled back while the other wolves were approaching Elsa slowly. The wolves were going to pounce Elsa, Hiccup was completely mortified, his heartbeat raised. Suddenly, a numerical Kanji for 3 appeared on his right eye "Stop!" he exclaimed as he sweated nervously. The wolves looked at Hiccup then walked towards him, Hiccup took out his dragon blade then stepped back a bit.

The wolves stopped then stared at Hiccup. Hiccup looked at the wolves confused "Uh... get out!" he akwardly threatened the wolves as he pressed the button on Dragon blade making the blade appear blazing beautifully. The wolves calmly walked out of the castle which made Hiccup weirded out. He pressed the button again then the blade went back then rushed towards Elsa "You okay?" he asked. Elsa could only nod as she was completely speechless but then she noticed Hiccup's eye. There was something in his eye, it was the numerical Kanji for 3 but Elsa didn't know that, she just knows that something is on Hiccup's right eye. "Y-your right eye..." Elsa spoke. "Huh? my eye? what about my eye?" he asked. Elsa created an Ice mirror then gave to Hiccup, Hiccup looked at his reflection and saw that there's a numerical Kanji on his right eye.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise "What the?" he spoke in disbelief. "What's that on your eye?" Elsa asked. "It's Kanji. it's number 3" Hiccup answered. "3?" Elsa asked. Hiccup nodded stiffly "yea..." he muttered. Hiccup sighed "This have got to be the weirdest day of my life..." he spoke. "why is that?" Elsa asked. "Well first of I'm in a place where I don't know, secondly I just helped a Queen who has an Ice powers, thirdly the wolves actually obeyed me... and lastly I have numerical Kanji on my right eye..." he spoke in exasperation. Elsa leaned towards Hiccup making him blush lightly as he leaned back "What?" Hiccup asked. "That kanji thingi you said kind of looked familiar" Elsa answered. "what?" Hiccup asked confused. "The Kanji thingi on the eye... I think I read about it in my library" she answered. "Really? so what does it say?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know... I just vaguely remember it..." she spoke sheepishly. Hiccup sighed "Which means forget about it and move on" he spoke cynically. Elsa frowned "Hiccup, we'll find out soon" she spoke enouragingly. Hiccup shrugged "Although I'm surprised that you're taking things easily, why is that?" she asked. "Well, at this point. I really have nothing to loose, I mean I know Toothless could live easily without me. I have no relatives, no friends so yeah..." he explained. Elsa frowned sadly, "Don't be like that. I'm sure you'll have friends" she spoke. "uh ok... so how about you?" Hiccup asked. "What about me?" Elsa asked back. "Want to become friends?" Hiccup asked. Elsa smiled "Sure" she answered then found herself loss at his eyes, his left green eye is filled with tranquilty while his right red eye is filled with mysterious aura and also sincere.

Hiccup smiled "great, anyways we should probably get some rest, I bet those wolves interrupted your beauty sleep" he spoke. Elsa giggled "Sure" she replied. Hiccup then walked away from her "Where are you going?" Elsa asked. Hiccup looked back at her "Well, I was going to get some sleep at the corner" he answered. Elsa shook her head then grabbed his hand "No, you're coming with me. You can stay on my room but you're staying at the corner of the room" she spoke. Hiccup looked at her unamused "And how is that different on what I was planning?" he asked. Elsa blushed lightly "Because, I know you're there, I know that you're not a bad person since you save me twice and also because I know that you're safe of course. You're careless you know, you left the door open letting the wolves get inside the palace" she answered. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head "Sorry..." he appologized sheepishly. Elsa continued to drag him in her room, it's at the least of she can do, he did saved her... twice even though that she could take care of herself.

They went to Elsa's Room, Elsa lie down to her Ice made bed while Hiccup sat on the corner of the room while Toothless lie down beside him then they both slept or at least tried. Few minutes later "hey, Hiccup you awake?" Elsa asked. "Yes? you need something?" Hiccup replied while his eyes closed. "I... I just want to thank you for helping me and all" she spoke. Hiccup smiled slightly "No problem" he replied simply. "Goodnight Hiccup" Elsa spoke. Hiccup opened his eyes as he thought for a few seconds "Goodnight Elsa" he replied then tried to sleep again.

**~Elsa's Nightmare~**

Elsa found herself in a white snowy place. She saw Anna walking towards her "Anna?" Elsa asked. "Elsa! You... you did this..." Anna spoke then suddenly ice crawled onto her skin. Elsa rushed towards Anna while tears escaping her eyes. Anna froze, Elsa hugged her frozen sister as she cried, completely devastated then suddenly she heard Hiccup's voice behind her. "Hiccup?" she asked. Hiccup smiled at her "Elsa..." he spoke then froze as ice crawled on his skin and freezing him. "No! Hiccup! Not you too!" Elsa exclaimed as she began to grow furious about her powers. Elsa cried out in rage and sadness then suddenly she found herself surrounded by frozen citizens of Arendelle "No... I'm sorry... I'm sorry" she spoke sadly as she cried.

**~Nightmare end~**

Elsa woke up, she panted as she felt something sliding down her cheeks. She wiped it off with her hand, she looked at her hand saw that it was tears. She sighed in relief that it was just a dream. She looked around and it was still dark, she can't seem to feel sleeping because the nightmare really frightened her. Elsa turned to Hiccup sleeping peacefully. Elsa sighed, then walked towards Hiccup then sat next to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Elsa somehow found it soothing, it made her feel safe as she finally fell asleep again.

-Next Morning-

Hiccup started to stir up as the sunlight hit his eyelids. Hiccup felt some weight on his shoulder, he looked around and saw Elsa sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Hiccup shook her gently "Elsa, wake up. Elsa." he spoke trying to wake her up. Elsa started to stir up then yawned cutely in Hiccup's oppinion then looked around and saw Hiccup "What?" she asked. "It's morning and you've sleep walking" Hiccup spoke. "Sleep walking?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, How else would you explain that you ended up beside me when you slept on your bed err... Ice bed. Elsa sweated nervously "Uh... yeah, sleeping walking... " she agreed awkwardly. They went outside as Hiccup get rid of the snow on a certain spot then stacked some wood on it then lighted the fire with his Dragon blade **(A/N: That's one heck of a badass lighter)**.

Hiccup told Elsa where the Fish and fruits are, Elsa took the fishes and gave the fishes to Hiccup as they both decided to have 1 each for them while Toothless have the rest of the fishes since Toothless haven't eated since they got here. Toothless happily ate, finally satisfying his hunger while Hiccup cooked the fishes for them. Few moments later, they finished eating the fish. "That was nice Hiccup, it's not bad" Elsa complemented. "Thanks, Want some fruit?" Hiccup asked. Elsa nodded then Hiccup threw an Apple at her. Elsa manage to catch it with ease, Elsa was going to take a bite but stopped when she heard Hiccup "Becareful, I put poison on that Apple" Hiccup spoke playfully. Elsa shook her head in amusement "Ha Ha, very funny" Elsa mocked causing Hiccup to chuckle.

-Moments later-

Hiccup and Toothless decided to play frisbee while Elsa watched them. Hiccup and Toothless played like they always did. Elsa occationally giggle at such hilarious moments. Meanwhile with Anna, she already went inside the palace along with Kristoff as Sven and Olaf waited outside. Anna found herself dumbfounded when she heard a giggle and sounded like her sister. Anna looked around and saw her sister sitting giggling then looked around more and saw the guy who sort of saved her sister playing with his dog. Anna was completely surprised but a bit happy that her sister seemed to be fine and happy. Anna took a deep breathe as she decided to make an appearance "Elsa? It's me... Anna" she spoke nervously. Elsa and Hiccup paused then looked at where they heard the voice and saw the strawberry blonde girl, Anna.

Anna slipped but steadied herself. Elsa looked at her sister longingly "Anna..." she spoke. "Well, Elsa...you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing" Anna spoke a bit amazed. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of" Elsa spoke politely but cautious. "So.. who's your friend?" Anna asked. "His name is Hiccup, he saved me... Twice..." Elsa introduce Hiccup to Anna. Anna turned to Hiccup, she blushed lightly as she saw Hiccup was handsome "Hello, I' Anna, Elsa's sister" she introduced herself. "...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" Anna tried to apologize but stopped when Elsa took a step back. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please" Elsa spoke reassuring her but sounding defensive. "But I just got here" Anna spoke with a slight whining tone. "...You belong in Arendelle" Elsa spoke. "So do you" Anna replied. Anna took another step up as Elsa backed up more.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody" Elsa spoke. Hiccup fake cough "Ahem... you do know that I'm right here, so technically you weren't alone and why can't you go back? I mean we could just take care of the thugs you know? and the last time I checked you didn't hurt anyone when you loose control of your power" Hiccup spoke. "Yeah" Anna agreed. "But I could have..." Elsa spoke sadly. "Uh... Yeah... about that..." Anna spoke a bit nervous but suddenly a snowman burst out from the door then waved at them "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf introduced himself. "WHAT THE?!" Hiccup exclaimed in surprise and in disbelief. Elsa looked at Olaf "Olaf?" she spoke in disbelief. Olaf stopped beside Anna, he looked up at Elsa as he felt intimidated.

"You built me. You remember that?" Olaf spoke bashfully. Hiccup gasped "You built that?" he asked. Elsa stiffly nodded "That's soo cool! I mean no pun intended" Hiccup spoke in awe. Elsa smiled as Anna giggled at Hiccup. "And you're alive?" Elsa asked. "Um...I think so?" Olaf answered unsure. Anna kneeled down beside Olaf "He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again?" Anna asked hoping. Elsa smiled, but then a memory returns to her, it was the memmory of Young Anna was struck by her Ice magic or whatever then Elsa's face sinks in pain. "No, we can't" Elsa replied. Hiccup was taken back, he could feel that Elsa really loves her sister but her answer made him confuse. "Goodbye, Anna" Elsa bid farewell. "Elsa, wait-" Anna called. "I'm just trying to protect you" Elsa called back. Elsa continued to flee as Anna and Hiccup pursued "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again" Anna spoke desperately.

"PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE ANYMORE 'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVERI FINALLY UNDERSTAND. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND. WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN

TOGETHER. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR. 'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I WILL BE RIGHT HERE" Anna sang making Hiccup sweat drop. "Anna, PLEASE GO BACK HOME. YOUR LIFE AWAITS. GO ENJOY THE SUN AND OPEN UP THE GATES" Elsa sang. "Yeah, but-" Anna sang

"I know! YOU MEAN WELL, BUT LEAVE ME BE. YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND FREE" Elsa sang. "Gah, Why are you guys converting your conversation in to a special number or something? can you two just talk normally?" Hiccup asked.

The two sisters chuckled nervously "Elsa, Arendelles in a deep snow..." Anna spoke. "what?" Elsa asked. Elsa looked past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains "You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere" Anna spoke. "So?... I came from a place where summer is only weeks then snows and hail for the rest of the year" Hiccup commented. "That's because your place sucks" Anna deadpanned "Anna!" Elsa scolded her sister. "fair point" Hiccup spoke, "Sorry" Anna spoke sheepishly. Elsa sighed "Everywhere?" she asked. Anna nodded "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it" she spoke confidently. "No, I can't. I don't know how" Elsa replied. "Sure you can. I know you can" Anna spoke as snow starts to swirl around the room. The snow picks up as Anna tries to fight through it.

Elsa's fear, so strong, sucked the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. Anna is strucked right in the heart. "Anna!" Hiccup exclaimed in horror. Anna grasped her chest in pain and stumbled back. She fell to her knees. Elsa gasped when she saw Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rushed into the room to Anna's side. "Are you okay?" Kristoff asked. "Sure she is, because anyone can be sure that any person who got struck by an unknown sharp snoflake is definetely okay" Hiccup sarcastically commented making Kristoff sweatdrop. "I'm okay... I'm fine" Anna lied as she gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go" Elsa spoke. "Elsa!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"What?" Elsa asked. "your sister is clearly hurt and your'e just going to let her suffer?" he asked. Elsa looked down "I can't help her... I'd just make it worse..." she said sadly. Hiccup walked towards her, Elsa tensed as she felt scared. Hiccup grabbed her shoulders "You can... you can't let you fear control you..." Hiccup spoke softly. Elsa looked down "Alright... I'll try..." she spoke. "You "Hiccup spoke as he pointed to Kristoff "Me?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup nodded "Yes, you. Do you know anyone who has complete knowledge about this stuff? because I have no damn clue" Hiccup asked. "Uh, well. I know someone who might be able to help" Kristoff answered. "Seriously guys, I'm okay" Anna lied trying to convince them. "Anna, you're sister has the ability to freeze things... and she has struck you, it was unusual that you weren't frozen, so it means that it maybe slowly freezing you" Hiccup spoke as Kristoff, Anna and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise.

Anna sighed in defeat "Fine...".

**See, Frozen's plot changed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

**Chapter 3: We are who we are**

**~Cue ost KHR Ost - Overwhelming~ **

"Alright, Kristoff. Take us where to the person you said could help" Hiccup spoke. Kristoff nodded then Hiccup faced Elsa "Elsa, you stay here. Don't worry Toothless would protect you and maybe Olaf could keep you company" Hiccup spoke as Toothless barked seeming to agree happily while Olaf nodded. Elsa sighed then nodded in agreement "Alright, but you guys should be careful" Elsa spoke worried. Hiccup nodded then they all headed outside. "Wait, hold up. Sven can only carry me and Anna, how would you able to keep up?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup thought for a moment then remembered how the weird even occured yesterday. "_How... how do I use that ability yesterday again... wait that kanji was 3... so... maybe if I focus on my right eye"_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup focused so hard then suddenly a numerical kanji of 3 appeared on his right eye.

Kristoff and Anna gasped in surprise then a grizzly bear rush towards Hiccup. "Hiccup watch out!" Kristoff exclaimed. Much to their surprise the grizzly bear stopped and face Hiccup cassually "Um... bear... I need your help. I need you to carry me and follow them" Hiccup spoke politely but nervous then pointed at Krstoff carrying Anna bridal style. (A/N: Hiccup is actually commanding the grizzly bear but Hiccup doesn't know it and being a kind person, he asked politely) The grizzly bear nodded as Kristoff's mouth agaped and Anna's eyes widened in surprise while Elsa giggled at their expression. "Wait, we don't have a sled. Sven could only carry one person" Kristoff spoke. "Hey Elsa, you think you could make an Ice sled?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know, I'll try" Elsa answered.

Elsa closed her eyes then breathed deeply, she held her hands in front of her then a blast of ice at the ground then formed an sled made of Ice "Nice job Elsa" Hiccup praised as Elsa smiled then nodded. Hiccup mounted the grizzly bear as Kristoff and Anna mounted the sled. "Do you think that bear could keep up with Sven?" Kristoff asked. "A bear not so much... but I think this is a grizzly bear" Hiccup answered. "And why is that?" Kristoff asked. "well, a deer's top speed is 45 mph, a bear's top speed is 21.7 mph while grizzly's are 34.8 mph. So grizzly bear may not be able to keep up with your deer's top speed but faster than running" Hiccup explained.

Kristoff nodded in acceptance "Hiccup, Anna and Kristoff... be careful" Elsa spoke worried. Kristoff and Hiccup nodded while Anna smiled at her sister then left. Elsa sighed then went back inside the palace along with Toothless. Meanwhile with Hiccup, "Hey Hiccup. How did you able to tame that grizzly? I mean that's really unusual to tame a wild beast in first enounter" Kristoff asked. Hiccup looked forward as he contemplate "I really don't know..." he answered unsure. Kristoff sighed then looked at Anna who was shaking a bit. "Alright Kristoff, where are we going?" Hiccup asked. "To my friends" Kristoff answered. "You mean the love experts?" Anna asked. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Love experts?" he asked confused. "Yes, and don't worry they'll be able to fix this" Kristoff answered reassuring. "How do you know?" Anna asked. Kristoff looked her over, he remembered the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child "...Because I've seen them do it before" he answered solemnly leaving Hiccup confused.

As they round the bend, the sun sets. "Wait... when you said it happened before... does that mean Elsa accidentally froze someone before? or somebody else has similar ability to Elsa?" Hiccup asked. Kristoff thought about it "My guess are good as yours but I guess that Elsa did froze someone before" he answered not really wanting to say it bluntly that Elsa accidentally harmed Anna. Hiccup sighed "I see... so she froze someone huh... was it Anna?" Hiccup asked. Kristoff nodded stiffly "Yeah..." he answered quietly but still enough to be heard. Anna's eyes widened as she started feeling guilty "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Anna, you must understand that it was just an accident and your sister wanted to stay away from you to protect you. She said it herself" Hiccup spoke. Anna looked down "I know, she wanted to protect me but I don't want to let her the burden all to herself. I'm her sister, I would help her no matter what. It's what sisters do, helping each other and being there for each other no matter what" Anna replied sadly.

**~Ost ends~**

Hiccup smiled slightly "That's nice... but lets solve problems one at a time, first we get you fixed up then fix your relationship with your sister" he spoke. Anna nodded. Moments later, The Northern Lights are bright, Hiccup stared at them in amazement then suddenly Anna shivered. "Are you cold?" Kristoff asked. "A little..." Anna answered. Kristoff reached like he might put an arm around her but decided against it, he looked around as if he doesn't know what to do. "Kristoff take her gloves and rubbed off your hands together then hold Anna's hand" Hiccup spoke. Kristoff nodded then complied "Oooh... That's nice" Anna spoke. "So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven...until they took me in" Kristoff spoke.

"They did?" Anna asked a bit touched. "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy" Kristoff warned. "Hmmm... sounds like dad..." Hiccup muttered to himself then smiled as he remember his dad. "But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well" Kristoff continued. Anna touched Kristoff's arm, reassuringly "Kristoff, they sound wonderful" Anna spoke comfortingly. Kristoff smiled, appreciating her sincerity "Okay then..." he spoke then mustering all the courage, Kristoff steps forward and with a wave

of the arms "Meet my family" he introduced as Hiccup and Anna saw that he was surrounded by rocks. "Hey guys!" Kristoff spoke to the rocks as he and Sven moved through the rocks, waving and greeting, Hiccup and Anna stand frozen, dumbfounded.

"...They're rocks" Anna muttered to herself. "Um... I'm not sure what's going on but is Kristoff gone loopy?" Hiccup asked concerned. Anna nodded stiffly "I'll distract them while you run" Hiccup whispered. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Hiccup spoke loudly. "Anna, because I don't like getting butt kicked by your sister, I insist you run" Hiccup whispered. "I understand you're love experts!" Hiccup spoke loudly at the rocks. "Why aren't you running?" Hiccup asked. Anna snapped out of her shock as she blushed lightly and started backing away "Okay. Um...I'm gonna go-" she spoke quietly feeling a bit bad for Hiccup but suddenly paused as she noticed the rocks around her start rolled. "Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed in panic.

The rocks unfold as it reveals that the rocks are actually trolls, they welcomed Kristoff. Anna and Hiccup watched, shocked and confused as Hiccup started sputtering nonsense. The trolls all wanted Kristoff's attention. One troll yanked Kristoff down with a boulder's strength. "What are they?" Hiccup asked whispering to Anna. "I think they're trolls" Anna answered back whispering not really sure. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as he remember what Gobber said about trolls "Trolls?! Quick! Anna hide your left sock" he exclaimed. Anna looked at Hiccup strangely as the trolls looked at Hiccup with straight faces. "Um.. Hiccup, they don't do that kind of prank anymore. They stopped stealing left socks long time ago" Kristoff spoke reasuring. "What?" Anna asked weirded out. "Well there were some prankster trolls stealing left socks as they found it hilarious but they don't anymore since they got tired of it" Kristoff explained.

Hiccup sighed in relief as the Trolls focus were back to Kristoff. "Oh, lemme look at you!" Troll one spoke. Another troll tried to pull off his clothes "Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff. I wash them" Troll two spoke as Hiccup immediately covered Anna's eyes. Kristoff held his pants up "Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you" he spoke as he struggled to keep his clothes on. "What a nice family..." Hiccup muttered to himself. "Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?" Kristoff asked. "He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom" Mushroom kid troll answered. "And I earned my fire crystal" a troll kid scout added. "Weird..." Anna spoke to herself then suddenly the whole are was engulfed by silence. "...He's brought a girl" Bulda spoke. "He's brought a girl!" all the trolls exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly Anna is surrounded by trolls. They body-surfed/rolled Anna over to Kristoff, she fell into his arms. "What's going on?" Anna asked. "I've learned to just roll with it" Kristoff answered. "That would be your first wisest answer ever Kristoff" Hiccup commented causing Kristoff looked at Hiccup unamused as Anna giggled. Bulda climbed on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Anna. She studied her like she's a piece of cattle. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff" Bulda spoke as she inspected. "Wait. Oh. Um. No" Anna protested but seemed to be trouble finding the right words. "You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here" Kristoff explained. "Right. We're not. I'm not-" Anna spoke but still couldn't find the right words.

Anna laughed uncomfortably as she seemed to be lost. "What's the issue, dear? Why are you

holding back from such a man?" Bulda asked. "IS IT THE CLUMPY WAY HE WALKS? OR THE GRUMPY WAY HE TALKS? OR THE PEAR-SHAPED, SQUARE-SHAPED WEIRDNESS OF HIS FEET? AND THOUGH WE KNOW HE WASHES WELL HE ALWAYS ENDS UP SORTA SMELLY. BUT YOU'LL NEVER MEET A FELLA WHO'S AS SENSITIVE AND SWEET" some various troll song. "O...kay... I'm going to wait somewhere else" Hiccup spoke. Appearantly their attention was at Anna and Kristoff making Hiccup sweat drop. Hiccup sighed then started to walk around not wanting to be in a awkward area. Moments later, Hiccup came back, luckily the song ended. Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit "There's strange magic here!" he exclaimed then noticed something.

Grand Pabbie looked at Hiccup, he smiled "Wow, You there, the holder of the abilities of the six paths" he spoke as he pointed at Hiccup. Anna and Kristoff looked at Hiccup curious "Uh, what?" Hiccup asked confused. "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Bring her to me, Kristoff. And you boy, come here" he spoke then pointed at Hiccup. They both complied as Hiccup finds this situation really weird, to think that trolls actually can help. Kristoff helps Anna over. Pabbie looks into her weak eyes "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever" Pabbie spoke. "What...? No" Anna spoke feeling a bit frightened. "So remove it, Grand Pabbie" Kristoff spoke. "I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart" he replied sadly. "An act of true love?" Anna repeated. "Um, can you guys give us an example?" Hiccup asked.

The trolls, Anna and Kristoff looked at Hiccup strangely. "A true loves kiss of course" Anna answered. Hiccup sighed "That's cliche, this is real life. It doesn't always work like that" Hiccup spoke. "What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked. "look, my mom and dad told me that they love me but we don't kiss like... well romantically, though my mom does kiss dad romantically" Hiccup spoke. "What's your point?" Anna asked. "Look, does an Act of true love only refers to romantic love and not family love? or even friend love?" Hiccup asked. Grand Pabbie sighed in amusement "That's very insightful of you, too bad that those two haven't figure it out earlier but I guess it's not a huge surprise" he spoke. "What are you talking about Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked. "Boy, what is your name?" Pabbie asked Hiccup. "Um, my name is Hiccup" Hiccup answered as some female trolls muttering how cute he looks. Hiccup blushed lightly "Hiccup, very unusual name. So Hiccup, have your right eye having some symbols?" Pabbie asked.

Hiccup nodded as he looked at Pabbie surprised "Uh, yeah. how did you know that?" he asked. Pabbie chuckled "I can feel it. You're very special, you're the first one I've seen. I've only heard legends and rumors but never really saw your kind" Pabbie spoke amused. "Uh, what? What am I exactly?" Hiccup asked. "a human who has the abilities of six paths which were refering to the six realms. The first realm, Realm of hell. Secon Realm, Realm of Hungry Ghosts. Third realm, Realm of Beasts. Fourth realm, Realm of Demons. Fifth realm, Realm of Humans. And lastly the Sixth realm, Realm of Heaven. You posses those paths which allows you to varieties of unique abilities. Legend has it that they were made to guide people" Pabbit spoke. "Woah, woah. what unique abilities?" Hiccup asked. "Well, the 1st path allows you to make Illusions... very powerful illusion, it's even capable of manifesting in physical world" Pabbie answered.

Hiccup noddedd "Alright what else?" Hiccup asked. "there's the 2nd path that allows you to use the skill of others" Pabbie continued. "You mean like copy or something?" Kristoff asked. Pabbie nodded "Yes, he can copy people's abilities and it goes well with his six path, anyways his 3rd path allows Hiccup to summon deadly and control deadly animals" Pabbie answered. "Oh, so that's why a grizzly came to Hiccup and obeyed him" Kristoff pointed out. Pabbie nodded "Yes and his 4th path increases Hiccup's combat capabilities, his 5th path is the most deadliest and most hideous ability he has, it increases Hiccup's battle aura, greatly strengthening him" Pabbie answered. "Wait... what do you mean by hideous?" Hiccup asked. "Legend said that it was hideous but never really explained why" Pabbie explained. Hiccup nodded in acceptance "Alright so what else?" Hiccup asked. "And lastly the 6th path, it allows Hiccup to posses and control others" Pabbie stated grimly.

Their eyes widened in surprise "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked nervously. "exactly as I said, however it has conditions to be meet to actually use the skill, 1st your opponent must be wounded by your weapon, 2nd your mind must be stronger than the one you're going to posses and control, 3rd you would be able to that skill 3 times a day only" Pabbie answered. Hiccp sighed "This is a lot to take in..." he muttered. "Well, that's not all 6th path can do. It also allows you to project yourself as a real illusion" Pabbie added. "wow, that's a lot of abilities. Anyways, we're getting carried away here. So what should we do now about Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"I suppose we should try first about her idea" Hiccup suggested. "Really?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup nodded "Yeah, Anyways I guess I could check on how is Elsa doing" he answered. Kristoff nodded as Hiccup closed his eyes then focused on his right eye "_Deva path_" he chanted in his mind. Hiccup opened his eyes as a numerical kanji for 6 appeared on his right eye. Hiccup projected himself at Elsa's. Meanwhile with Elsa, Elsa was chatting with Toothless when suddenly Hiccup appeared out of nowhere in front of her "Hey, Elsa. you alright?" Hiccupp asked. "H-how did you got here? Aren't you supposed to be with Anna?" Elsa asked. "I'm actually with them, I just found out what are my abilities and still getting a hang of it but I couldn't say I mastered it" Hiccup answered. "Alright, so how is-" Elsa was going to ask but was cut off by the Duke's thugs "The Queen" the Duke's thug spoke. The thugs charged up the stairs. They guards burst through the ice doors. Elsa, Hiccup and Toothless fled to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursued. They traped them on the top floor, raised their crossbows "No. Please" Elsa spoke scared. "Stop you idiots" Hiccup spoke as Toothless growled at the thugs.

One of the thugs shot an arrow right at Elsa. Hiccup tried to block it but only passed through him. At the last moment she created an ice wall. It stopped the arrow, inched from her face. The thugs repositioned to take another shot "_Crud... what should I do... Hmm..._" Hiccup thought. "Stay away!" Elsa spoke. Elsa shot ice at the thugs. They ducked out of the way and

continued the attack. Hiccup was furious, how could they attack an innocent lady, it made him really pissed off. "Get her! Get her!" The thug exclaimed as Hiccup gritted his teeth in frustration. Hiccup suddenly vanished "Hiccup!" Elsa exclaimed worried as Toothless growled making her focus return on the enemy. Elsa is surrounded. It's do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa trapped one thug in a cage of spikes that threatened his neck. The other she pushed back with a wall of ice up against the balcony doors which burst and cracked. The balcony doors shatter. The thug is pushed to the edge. He's inches away from falling to his death.

Hans and his men run in and saw the destruction and the thugs near death. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are" Hans spoke. Elsa snapped out of her rage, she saw the men, frightened, moments from death. Elsa stopped. Elsa looked at Hans, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreated from the thug on the balcony. The ice spiked lower from the second thug's neck. He taked advantage and aims his crossbow at Elsa's back. Seeing it, Toothless ran and bit the thug causing him to loose aim and the crossbow aimed up just as the arrow released. The arrow hit the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa. The chandelier came crashing down. Elsa dived out of the way but she fell in the blast then fainted. Elsa fluttered open her eyes. She sat up. She's surrounded by stone as she found herself in a dungeon.

Meanwhile with Hiccup and the others, "Guys, We have to go back to Elsa, fast" Hiccup spoke in hurry. "Why? What's wrong?" Anna asked concerned. "Elsa's being attacked" Hiccup answered. Kristoff and Anna nodded then they both rushed back to Elsa but it turns out they were too late and the battle have already ended. They saw Toothless knocked out with some minor wounds and bruises. Hiccup punched the wall in his frustraton "Damn it... Let's go back to Arendelle" he spoke darkly. Kristoff and Anna nodded sadly then Hiccup carried Toothless as he petted him "Good job bud... thank you" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, Toothless stirred up and smiled at Hiccup then fell unconscious. They both rushed back to Arendelle as fast as they can.

**ARENDELLE, DUNGEON **

**~cue KHR ost - Unhappy past~**

Elsa looks to the nearby window. Tried to rush to it. She's pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She's chained to the wall. Elsa strained to looks out a window and saw how horrible the snow burried Arendelle. "No...What have I done?" Elsa spoke feeling guilty. Hans enters, he hanged a torch by the door " Where's Toothless? What did you do to him and Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked. "The dog? well we knocked him out and left him there. As for you, I couldn't just let them kill you so I brought you here" Hans answered. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna back here" Elsa spoke. "Anna has not returned..." Hans replied. Elsa looked to the storm with worry and wonder if they already healed Anna. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please" Hans pleaded as Elsa met his eyes, desperate. "Don't you see...I can't" she replied. Hans saw the sincerity in her eyes. "You have to tell them to let me go" she continued. Hans walked to the door, he took the torch "I will do what I can" he spoke then He opened the door and left. Elsa, distraught, she heard cracking, she looked down as her shackles begin to freeze over as the storm outside picks up.

Guards saw Kristoff, Hiccup, Anna, Olaf, Toothless and Sven approaching. "It's Princess Anna!" the guard exclaimed. Sven skided to a stop outside the gates. Kristoff get off the sled, holding Anna then carried her to the gate "I've got you" Kristoff spoke comfortingly. Anna looked up at him, gratefully "...Are you g-gonna be okay?" Anna asked worried. Kristoff was touched "Don't worry about me" he reassured her. Just then the castle gates opened. Gerda, Kai, and a handmaid rushed to help Anna "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick" Gerda spoke worried. "My Lady. You are freezing" Kai spoke. "You poor girl, you're freezing. Let's get you inside" Gerda spoke. "wait..." Anna spoke then turned to Hiccup. "How about you?" she asked. "Well, I'm going to stay with Kristoff for now. I'll probably do something 'else' later" Hiccup answered as he hinted Anna about his plan that made her frown.

(Flashback earlier)

_"Soo... what are we going to do Hiccup?" Kristoff asked. "Well, since Elsa's back to Arendelle that solves our problem 1 then Anna kissing her true love which would thaw her frozen heart and that's how we solve problem 2" Hiccup answered. "So... what do you plan to do next after we solve the problems?" Anna asked. Hiccup thought for a moment "well, I guess I'm going to travel until I find a place where I could settle down" Hiccup answered still thinking the plan through. "Don't you want to stay in Arendelle?" Anna asked. "it's a nice place and I would love to stay in Arendelle but techincally Elsa is a kind of Queen that would do what's best for the Kingdom and she prove it by banishing herself. I'm a danger to you guys, besides I'm known as either the Queen's kidnapper or Queen's Assosciate on plotting the fall of Arendelle and with my ability, it would only lead the people think that I may be controlling the Queen and probably start a coupdetat" Hiccup explained. Anna sighed sadly _

_"but what If Elsa let you stay in Arendelle?" Anna asked. "I doubt that but I may stay" Hiccup answered. Anna smiled slightly "but, I guess I'll probably leave after we get to the kingdom. Think of it as an escort" Hiccup added smiling. Anna looked down sadly as she thought Elsa might be disappointed. "Hiccup... Are you really sure on leaving Arendelle?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup nodded "I don't really belong here so yeah. I'm sure" Hiccup answered. Anna looked down "oh... but you will visit right?" she asked. Hiccup shrugged "I really don't know. Maybe, maybe not" Hiccup said honestly. "Seriously Hiccup, what's the real reason you can't stay here?" Anna stated seriously. "Well technically I'm not really needed here and I still need to know what to do with my life so maybe a journey would do" Hiccup answered. "You mean like a spiritual journey?" Kristoff asked. "Something like that" Hiccup answered._

(Flashback end)

Hiccup waved his hand farewell then walked away holding Toothless. Kristoff and Anna could only watch Hiccup walk away from them, it saddened them both but it wasn't the time to making Hiccup stay. Kristoff sighed "Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately" he spoke. "We will. Thank you" Kai spoke. Anna was swept away from Kristoff and into the palace grounds. "Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff exclaimed. Kristoff is shut out as the castle gates closed on him. Kristoff stood there with Sven for a beat, staring with worry at the closed gates. Finally, he sighed, turned and walked off as Sven reluctantly followed. "_Farewell Hiccup..._" Anna and Kristoff thought in unison.

**~Ost ends~**

**Library**

Hans stood with the dignitaries and guards "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna" he spoke. "You cannot risk going out there again the Queen's Assosciate is still out there" a french dinitary protested. "If anything happens to her-" Hans spoke but was cut off. "If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left" a spanish dignitary interjected. Hans hesitated, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him "_Am I really all they have left?_" he thought. Just then the door opened and Gerda and Kai brought in Anna. "He's in here. Prince Hans" Kai spoke. "Anna" Hans rushed to Anna, Anna fell into his arms "You're so cold" Hans spoke. "Hans, you have to kiss me" Anna said weakly but desperate. "What?" Hans asked confused. "Now. Here we go" Anna spoke then tried to kiss him but is too weak to pull herself up in his arms.

"We'll give you two some privacy" Gerda shuffled out, leaving Hans and Anna alone. "What happened out there?" Hans asked. "Elsa struck me with her powers" Anna answered."You said she'd never hurt you" Hans spoke. Anna shook her head "it wasn't her fault. it was just an accident, she didn't really do it in purpose" she defended. Anna crumbles, weak "Anna" Hans called. Hans carried her to a couch and set her down. Anna shivered "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me" she explained. "A true love's kiss" Hans spoke in understanding. Hans took Anna's chin in his hand and gave her a tender smile, He leaned in slowly...gently... then he stopped "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you" Hans spoke. "What?" Anna asked confused. Hans got up, leaving her there "...You said you did" Anna spoke.

**~cue ost Tragic but brave~**

Hans went to the window and shut the curtains "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-" he spoke. "What are you talking about?" Anna asked. Hans put out the candles "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of

course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-" Hans answered. "Hans?" Anna called. "You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that" Hans continued. Hans crossed the room, he grabbed a pitcher of water from a table and went to the fireplace "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa" he explained. Hans poured the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Anna tried to stop him but she fell to the floor, weak. "Hans. No, stop" Anna spoke. "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her" Hans continued. "Please" Anna pleadedd.

Hans chuckled "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer" he spoke. Hans approaches Anna "...You're no match for Elsa and Hiccup" Anna warned. "Who's Hiccup?" Hans asked. Anna smirked weakly as she didn't replied. Hans bent down, he took her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction and as for Hiccup, he's just a loose ends which could be easily taken care of later" Hans spoke. Anna wrenched her face out of his hands "You won't get away with this" she said furiously but still weak. Hans rose and crossed to the door "Oh, I already have" he spoke. Hans left and shut her in, he locked the door. Anna struggleed to the door she yanked on the locked handle. "Please, somebody help" Anna hoarsed weakly. The rest of Anna's hair turned white and she crumbled to the

floor.

Meanwhile with Hiccup, "Toothless? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as the recovered dog kept yanking him back to Arendelle. Toothless just kept yanking him back to Arendelle, Hiccup looked back to Arendelle and saw that it was still freezing. Hiccup looked at Toothless as Toothless stopped yanking then barked at him as Toothless motioned his head pointing to Arendelle. Hiccup sighed "Alright bud, if you say so" he spoke in defeat as he and Toothless decided to go back to Arendelle.

**~Ost ends~**

**Elsa's Dungeon**

**~cue ost Passed away~**

The cell iced over. Elsa looked out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle, then heard the guards approaching. "She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve" A guard spoke. Elsa pulled at her shackles, they cracked. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbled the walls. The men ducked out of the way. Hans pushed his way into the room and saw the back wall is blown open, broken shackles rested on the floor and Elsa was gone.

**Library - Night**

Anna shivered by the door, she looked up to see ice overtaking the ceiling. The door handle suddenly jiggled, Stopped, and Jiggled again. "Help" Anna barely whispered. -click- The door swung open. Anna saw a carrot in the lock and heard a giggle of victory. Olaf took the carrot then put it back on his face. Olaf saw Anna lying there "Anna. Oh no" he spoke. Olaf ran to the fireplace he threw in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescued, before striking a match and relighting the fire. "Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there" Anna warned. "Whoa! So this is heat... I love it" Olaf spoke and paused thinking then continued. Olaf reached a twig finger toward the flames. It caught on fire "Ooh! But don't touch it!" Olaf added then hee shook the flame out, as he rushed over to help Anna to

the fire. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" He asked. "I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love" Anna replied. Anna sighed "Please Olaf, you can't stay here. You'll melt" she spoke.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you" Olaf state firmly. Olaf sat down behind her, stubbornly, leaned his back against hers and thought. "...Do you happen to have any ideas?" Olaf asked. Anna looked down "Yes, but I'm too weak to do anything and I'm not really sure how to do it" she answered. "Alright, then I'll help you" Olaf spoke. Anna sighed in amusement "Alright let's go" she spoke as they moved out.

**~Ost ends~**

**Castle Hallway - Day**

Anna and Olaf struggled down the hall. Ice spikes grew and blocked their path. "We're trapped" Olaf spoke.

**Welp... theres chapter 3...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

**Chapter 4: New life**

Anna looked around desperately for a way out. Anna and Olaf bust opened a window. The storm is so strong it swept the window panes away. "Slide, Anna" Olaf spoke. It's a long, snowy way down. But seeing no other choice, they slide down the iced-covered building.

Anna arrived at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathered snow along the way, he arrived at the bottom as a giant snowball. "We made it!" Olaf exclaimed happily. Olaf shook off the extra snow as Anna struggled to her feet. Anna and Olaf reached the shore of the fjords. "Kristoff!" Anna called. The wind lifted Olaf up and pulled him apart, he went swirling off into the storm "Keep going, Anna!" Olaf spoke. Anna struggled on. "Kristoff!" Anna called out again. Kristoff rode Sven past cracking, frozen ships. Sven struggled over the uneven surface. "Come on! Come on!" Kristoff chanted.

Suddenly, a mangled ship, rose by ice, capsized over them. They gave it all they've got as debris fell all around them and the mast shattered. They made it past just as the entire ship slamed down and cracked the thick ice beneath their feet. The ice opened up. Sven bravely jumped over a gap but it's too wide, he bucks Kristoff to safety, but landed in the freezing water and disappeared below. "Sven? Sven!" Kristoff called out feeling scared for Sven. At first there's nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sven surfaced and clawed his way to a floating ice chunk. He called out, signalling for Kristoff to go on "Good boy" Kristoff praised as he felt reliefed that Sven's alright. Anna moved blindly across the fjord. Anna's hands frost over an icy blue, she stumbled on, determined but she's running out of time. Anna clutched her chest. The color in her eyes faded, the inevitable is coming.

Kristoff, lost in the white-out, doesn't know which way to turn but then he heared a faint voice "Kristoff" Anna called out. "Anna...? Anna!" Kristoff called out as well. Meanwhile with Elsa, Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approached. It's Hans. "Elsa. You can't run from this!" Hans spoke as Elsa backed away from him. "...Just take care of my sister" Elsa spoke sadly. "Your sister? She returned from the

mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart" Hans replied. "What? No... I mean yes... I mean it was an accident, Nobody wanted that to happen" Elsa said defensively as she felt bad for hurting her sister. "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..." Hans explained. Elsa's face sinks as she realizes what she has done.

**~Cue ost - At the end of a Struggle~**

"Your sister is dead... because of you" Hans spoke. Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air,

hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see. Suddenly they heard a voice "No!" a familiar voice was heard, It was Hiccup. Elsa looked around and search for Hiccup. Hans looked around as well and search for the mysterious guy "Who are you? Where are you?" he asked. They saw a shadow as it started to appeard more clearly, Hiccup appeared and walked calmly to Elsa followed by Toothless. Hiccup lend Elsa a hand which Elsa gladly took and stood up smiling at him as she felt relieved. "If you say Anna's dead, it only means that you tricked her and let her die" Hiccup spoke. Elsa's eyes narrowed "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We found out that the only way to thaw her frozen heart was an act of true love and Anna would like to have some 'true love's kiss'. It's soo over used but they say it does work but no originality" Hiccup explained. Elsa glared at Hans "You never loved Anna in the first place huh" she spoke furiously. "Tch... ruined my plans already but no matter, the Arendelle see Elsa as a monster anyway so they would believe me more than you" Hans spoke arrogantly. Elsa gritted her teeth in frustration but stoppedd when Hiccup placed an arm on her shoulder then stood in front of her "Oh really? who do you think they would believe more? their beloved princess or you?" Hiccup asked. "What are you talking about?" Hans asked confused.

A numerical kanji for 1 appeared on Hiccup's right eye the Hiccup took out his Dragon blade. -click- the blade appeared as it blazed beautifully. "HAAAA!" Hiccup exclaimed as he slammed the blade to ground. Nothing seemed to happened but Hiccup panted a bit then smiled victoriously.

"That's it? I don't think that smashing your blade on the ground does anything at all" Hans spoke. Meanwhile with Anna, she felt better as she doesnt feel cold a bit "Kristoff let's go! Elsa needs help" Anna exclaimed then tried to pull Kristoff which surprised him since Anna seemed to be fine. "You alright Anna?" Kristoff asked. Anna nodded as they continued to ran "Yeah, never felt better" she spoke. "So does that means the curse has been lifted?" Kristoff asked. "I don't know, maybe" Anna answered unsure. Back to Elsa and Hiccup, "Game over Hans, you can't take us on now" Hiccup spoke. Hans chuckled then burstout a maniacally laugh "Yes, the game is over... for you. DUKE!" he spoke then called out the duke and his thugs. Hiccup and Elsa found themselves surrounded by Hans and 8 of the Duke's thugs. "_Crap... I can't use another paths... that last one is still draining me... at this rate I may pass out any time soon_" Hiccup thought annoyed.

**~Ost change, Fukutsu~**

Hiccup fell down to his knees as he panted. Elsa kneeled down to Hiccup "Hiccup. You alright?" she asked worried. Hiccup nodded "Yeah, I'm alright... it just that creating a real illusion takes a lot more energy than I thought... and it kept draining me" he answered." Suddenly, Anna and Kristoff came as Anna seemed to have return back to normal. "Hiccup! Elsa!" Anna called out as she ran towards Hiccup and Elsa. There was one thug who tried to block Anna but Kristoff punched the thug rendering the thug unconscious. Anna kneeled down at Hiccup and Elsa. Hiccup breathed heavily as he cursed that he still doesn't have the stamina to use his ability without weakening himself too much. "Anna, what happened? did you lift the curse" Elsa asked as she saw her sister's feature returned back to normal.

"I guess so... I really don't know" Anna answered. "The curse haven't lifted yet... I just extended your time... now do your Act of true... love..." Hiccup said breatheless. Anna nodded in understanding, Anna approached Kristoff seriously making Kristoff looked at her confused. Suddenly the guards rushed at Hiccup and Elsa, Elsa stood up then unleashed a wave of Ice blast in all direction. It was devastating, Hans looked at her in fear as she seemed to be more powerful than he thought. The blizzard faded as Anna looked at her sister for some encouragement. Elsa nodded at Anna as Anna nodded back then Anna cupped Kristoff's cheeks. Suddenly, Hans found this opportunity to attack them while their guard was down as he unsheated his sword.

**~Ost change, Flame of resolution~**

Hans rushed to Elsa as he prepared to strike her down. Hiccup saw this coming and mustered up all his strength. Hans slashed Elsa but was blocked by Hiccup. Hans gritted his teeth as he pressed his sword harder thinking that he could over power Hiccup. Hiccup gritted his teeth then used all of his remaining strength to deflect the attack. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hiccup exclaimed then pushed Hans back. Hans was sent back as he gripped his sword tightly. Anna and the rest heard Hiccup exclaime. They looked at him breathing heavily and eyes that are barely opens his eyes. -click- Hiccup unsheathed dragon blade "Anna... quit... wasting time..." he spoke then fell unconscious. Elsa glared at Hans but then Anna's hair turned white againa as she fell weak again. Anna collapsed as she breathed heavily "Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed as he tended to her. Elsa looked at her but knowing that Kristoff was there she decided to tend to Hiccup for now. "Quick... Kristoff... Kiss me..." Anna spoke weakly.

Kristoff blushed "I...what?" he asked in disbelief. Anna weakly cupped his cheeks again but she saw Hans approaching Elsa behind her. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed warning her sister. Elsa saw Hans was approaching, she quick sent an ice blast towards him as Hans fell unconscious. Anna sighed in relief as Elsa smiled at her, grateful. Anna smiled back but her smile quickly faded as she saw a thug aiming at her sister. Anna's andrenaline started to kick in, she immediately went in front of her sister as she crossed her hands defensively. The guard fired an arrow as Elsa watched in horror as she saw that the arrow was going to hit her sister. "Anna! No!" Elsa exclaimed in horror. Anna immediately froze as her body was now fully encased by ice. The arrow merely bounced off Anna. "Oh, Anna...no...no, please no" Elsa spoke sadly as tears building up in her eyes. Elsa hugged Anna and watched in shocked despair. Sven stepped up to his side as Toothless stepped beside an unconscious Hiccup as he sadly crooned. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bowed their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence. But then, Anna warmed, she began to thaw. Olaf looked up and gasped. Kristoff and Sven notice, they lighten up. Anna bended her arm and embraced Elsa.

**~Cue ost, Trust you by Yuna Ito~**

"Wha-? Anna?" Elsa asked confused but happy. Anna opens her eyes, she smiles at Elsa, relieved "Oh, Elsa" she said lovingly as they embraced warmly. "...You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked a bit solemnly. "...I love you" Anna replied. Olaf realized what's happened, he's so excited about it, he lifted his head right off his body "An act of true love will thaw a

frozen heart" he exclaimed. "Love...will thaw..." Elsa spoke as she thought about it for a moment. "Love... Of course" Elsa continued as she realized the answer. Elsa looked at Anna with confidence then turned to an unconscious Hiccup. "Elsa?" Anna called out. "Love" Elsa simply replied. Elsa lifted her arms, and the ground shook and cracked. The ice and snow broke away and rose high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thawed. The entire fjord melt and other boats right themselves. The villagers came out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa drew all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waved it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

"I knew you could do it" Anna spoke. Olaf started to melt good naturedly "Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last" he announced. "Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy" Elsa spoke. Elsa waved her hand and surrounded Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezed. Above his head she left a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loved it "Hey, my own personal flurry" he spoke happily. Kristoff saw Hans trying to get to his feet. Kristoff marched toward him, prepared for a fight but Anna puts up a hand and stopped him. "Uh. Uh. Uh." Anna mocked. "Anna? But she froze your heart" Hans said confused. "The only frozen heart around here is yours" Anna replied. Anna turned away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turned back and punched him right in the face. "Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hans exclaimed as he fell overboard.

Elsa came over to Anna and hugged her. Over her shoulder, Kristoff met Anna's eyes, she smiled brighter, happy. "Alright, now let's help Hiccup. He helped us now we're going to help him" Anna firmly stated. Elsa nodded in agreement "Yeah, but it surprised me that he came back since he planned on leaving after getting you back here" Kristoff spoke. "He plans on leaving?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded sadly "Yeah, I'm afraid that he might leave after he healed up" she stated. Elsa smiled slightly "Very well then, let's make sure that he wont heal up" she joked. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as Kristoff's mouth agaped. "what? I'm just kidding" Elsa spoke. Kristoff sighed in amusement as Anna giggled. "Alright, let's get him to the healing ward" Elsa spoke as Kristoff and Anna nodded in agreement.

~Next day~

It's a beautiful summer day. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away. On one of the ships, Hans is thrown into a brig. "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior" A french dignitary spoke to Kai. "Arendelle thanks you, my Lord" Kai replied politely. Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his eight thugs to their ship "This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized" The duke spoke as he struggled a bit. "Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen!" The duke acted terribly. Kai stepped down from the gangplank to the dock "I have a message from the Queen" he announced. Duke looked at him "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown" Kai read the scroll. "Weselton. It's Weselton!" The duke rudely corrected.

Meanwhile with Elsa, Elsa giggled as she purposely mocked the duke. Elsa went to the ward to check up on Hiccup. Elsa entered the healing ward and saw Hiccup standing in front of a window, looking outside. "You're awake, that's good" Elsa spoke. Hiccup faced the queen "Oh, hey Elsa. What's up?" Hiccup asked. "Uh.. the roof?" Elsa answered. "Haha, you know what I meant" Hiccup spoke. Elsa giggled a bit "Hiccup, I would like you stay in Arendelle. You've done many great things here, you've helped this kingdom a lot you know" she spoke. Hiccup sighed "I didn't helped much at all, but I'm not sure about staying here... There are a lot of things out there and my I can find my purpose out there" he replied. "If you're searching for purpose then why not search here?" Elsa asked. Hiccup chuckled "Because there an Ice queen that would kick my butt when I screw up" he joked.

Elsa frowned "I would never Hiccup..." she stated seriously. Hiccup looked at Elsa nervously as he didn't expect her to take it seriously "Uh, okay..." he said in defeat. Elsa smiled lightly "How would you like to by my personal blacksmith and bodyguard?" she offered. Hiccup looked at Elsa completely surprised "I'm not really good at smithing and I'm not very good at fighting... well I am good but... I'm not sure if I would do well..." he spoke unsure. "Nonesense, you would do well. I know, because I've seen what you can do" Elsa stated confidently. Hiccup smiled grateful at Elsa "Well... I guess if that's alright with you then I'll accept your offer but wait... how would I be your personal blacksmith when I'm guarding you?" he asked. "You'll only smith for me and when I told you, so you'll be my bodyguard when your not smithing" Elsa answered. "Ah, alright. It would be a pleasure working with ya" Hiccup stated cassually.

"it would be an honor Sir Haddock" Elsa spoke with a hint of playfulness. Elsa and Hiccup laughed at that statement. "Alright, now that everything has come back to normal. I suppose I get back to my duties and Hiccup your duties would start in a week. I'll let you take a break for a while" Elsa spoke. Hiccup turned to look back at the window then sighed "I guess we won't be leaving Toothless" he spoke with a soft smile. Toothless barked in agreement then decided to sleep for a while.

~A week later~

For the past few weeks, Hiccup and Toothless stayed at a resrved room, courtesy of the queen. They walked around the town and playing not noticing that Hiccup has been attracting some of the female population. There was some occasions that they meet with Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. Today was the first day of Hiccup's job, Hiccup was pretty nervous. Hiccup wore the require uniform, to him he looked rediculous but according to the female populus he's a fresh meat. Hiccup no longer wore his jacket, he wore a suite that is identical to Hans however it's main color is black with gold trimmings and has a sub color of red while black plants and boots. Hiccup walked around for awhile before going to Elsa, he is still trying to get used to the suit, it weirded him out but it's not that bad as he thought it would be. Unbeknown to him most of the females in the town were oogling at him, some were drooling but afterawhile he decided to meet Elsa "Alright bud, let's go" Hiccup spoke then they both headed back to the Library where Elsa usually do her work.

The females of the population groaned as they lost sight of their fresh meat. Hiccup was on his way to the library when he saw Kristoff and Anna saw him. "Hiccup" Kristoff and Anna called out. Kristoff and Anna rushed towards him. "Woah, looking good man. Is that your uniform?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup nodded "Yeah, I look rediculous with this... but it's a uniform so I guess I couldn't do anything about it. Kristoff chuckled "What are you talking about? You look great!" Anna exclaimed. Hiccup blushed lightly at the compliment "Thanks" he said a bit embarassed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Alright, well see you guys. I got to get going, don't want to be late and all you know" Hiccup spoke. Kristoff nodded in understandment "Alright, well catch you later Hiccup" he spoke. "Ah, see you later Hiccup" Anna bid farewell. Hiccup nodded "Alright, see ya" he spoke then left while Toothless followed behind.

Hiccup entered the library "Your Majesty, I'm here as you've requested" he spoke politely. Elsa couldn't help but to giggle at Hiccup "Yea, Hiccup you do know that you could just call me Elsa right" Elsa stated like it was the obvious thing in the world. Hiccup shrugged "But aren't you my boss right?" Hiccup asked. Elsa giggled "Of course I am but I'm also your friend, and I'm not really comfortable in honorifics when talking to friends you know" she answered. Hiccup nodded in understanding "Alright, Elsa" he spoke smiling. Elsa smiled back "Alright, so... I'm kind of in the middle of a study in form of strategy. I would like some of your oppinions" Elsa spoke. "Wait. I didn't signed up for this" Hiccup spoke nervously. Elsa giggled once more as Hiccup could say he liked the sound of her giggle "I'm not asking you as your superior but as as your friend Hiccup" Elsa spoke. Hiccup sighed in relief "well I suppose I could" he spoke unsure then they both talked about strategies and stuff.

**I'm not really sure when to cut the story but it seems that now was a good time to cut.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen. **

**Chapter 5: Visit from a Cousin**

~Weeks later~

"Alright Toothless, today is the second day of staying here. I mean its really nice for the queen to give us our own house" Hiccup spoke. Toothless gave him an unamsed look causing Hiccup to sigh "You're right... I shouldn't count days..." Hiccup spoke. The two got ready for today then went to the Queen. "Goodmorning Hiccup" Elsa greeted. "Goodmorning Elsa" Hiccup spoke. "You know you can-" Elsa spoke but was cut off by Kai. "Your Majesty, it seems you have a visitor" Kai spoke. "A visitor? who?" Elsa asked. Kai was going to speak but someone burst out from the door. "What the?!" Hiccup exclaimed as he got in front of Elsa in a protective manner. They saw three person a brunette who wore a tiara while the other one has a staff and wore a jacket while the other one was dressed simply. "Cousin!" The brunette exlaimed as she ran towards Elsa. Hiccup took out his dragon blade, -click- the blade appeared blazing beautifully. The brunette stopped then glared at Hiccup "Who are you and what do you want with my cousin?" she asked furiously. "Calm down you two, Relax Hiccup. She's my cousin" Elsa spoke trying to calm the two.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Your cousin?" he asked incredulously. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" the brunette asked as if she was offended. Hiccup gave her an unamused look "Yes, you're going to give everyone a heart attack if you kept bursting through doors" he spoke plainly. -click- the dragon blade unsheated, Elsa giggled lightly as the brunette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Sorry" she apologized timidly. Elsa smiled "So, anyways. This is Hiccup, my personal bodyguard and blacksmith" she introduced as she waved her hand gesturing at Hiccup. The brunette giggled "No wonder he's somewhat a bit protective" she said in amusement. Elsa giggled as she waved her hand at the brunette "And that's Repunzel" she introduced. Hiccup nodded in understandment then noticed the other two behind Repunzel "So who are those two?" he asked. "That's Eugene... my husband, and that's Jack Frost a friend we encountered on the way here" Repunzel introduced. **(A/N: So... yeah. Hiccup and Elsa could actually see Jack due to their uniqueness and the plot said so. And for Repunzel and Eugene to able to see Jack well... it would not be mentioned so you guys are just going to accept it and move on)**.

"Your husband?" Elsa asked. Repunzel nodded "Yeah, we just got married weeks ago" she replied. Elsa eyed Eugene carefully giving him a look 'if you hurt her you should prepare for your funeral'. "So, who's Jack?" Hiccup asked. "Well, like I said. We found him" Repunzel answered. Hiccup raised an eyebrow _"I wonder if he got here the same as I did..._" he thought. "Ah, so what brings you here in Arendelle?" Elsa asked. Repunzel shrugged "Well, we didn't made it on your coronation since it was our wedding so we came here to congratulate you and Jack decided to tag along for some sightseeing" she answered. "I see... well I hope you don't mind Anna giving you guys a tour" Elsa spoke. "Nope, I don't think that's possible" Repunzel spoke. "Why is that?" Elsa asked. "Well, we just saw her on a date with some blonde dude" Eugene answered. "So... you're the Ice queen huh, I'm confused that why do you need a bodyguard with all of your ice powers" Jack asked.

Hiccup looked at Elsa strangely as Elsa looked at Repunzel angry "You told him?" Elsa asked. "Well, he told us his secret so I think it's fair" Repunzel defended. Hiccup sweat dropped "You do know to make it fair you should tell him your secret not somebody else" Hiccup spoke. "I know, but he's like Elsa. He has ice powers" Repunzel defended. "Um... Repunzel, just because she and he have similar ability doesn't make them connected" Hiccup pointed out. Jack walked towards Elsa closer "So, when did you get your power?" he asked. Elsa took a step back then raised an eyebrow "Uh, since when I was a kid" she answered. "So, why do you need a bodyguard with all that Ice powers of yours" Jack asked again. Elsa sighed looking at Hiccup concerned if he was offended but in her relief Hiccup didn't cared at all "Well, he saved me twice. I suppose that is a big deal" Elsa answered. "He saved you? no offence but all I can only see is a whimpy dude with a flaming sword" Jack spoke. Toothless growled at Jack for insulting his bestfriend "You do know you looked whimpy as I am right?" Hiccup spoke.

"Yeah but I have Ice powers" Jack pointed out. Hiccup sighed at this conversation becoming awkward "Well, he's stronger than he looks so don't worry about it" Elsa defended. "Well, don't you guys mind if we have a little friendly spar?" Jack asked. Hiccup facepalmed as Elsa frowned in worry for Hiccup "Look, dude. I'm not sparring with some guy who thinks he's a big shot" Hiccup spoke. Jack shrugged "alright, but you do know there might be some people out there that might have 'supernatural' abilities that want to hurt your Queen" he spoke. Hiccup shrugged "I'm not worried. I believe in Elsa, she's more powerful than you think" he replied causing Elsa to smile. "So, why does she even needed a bodyguard?" Eugene asked. "Honestly, I really don't know. She just took me as her bodyguard and blacksmith, I really don't mind though in fact I'm thankful" Hiccup answered. Elsa smiled "No problem Hiccup, you helped Arendelle so much so it's the least of what I can do" she spoke. Hiccup nodded "So can you tell us what you can do Hiccup?" Repunzel asked. "I'm not really in to show casing abilities but I have one unique power I guess" Hiccup answered a bit weirded out.

"One? so what is it?" Jack asked. "Well, it's 'Six states of Existence'" Hiccup answered. "Sounds boring..." Repunzel spoke. Hiccup chuckled nervously "Well... I guess so" he replied. Elsa sighed in amusement "Hiccup, you're too humble for your own good" she spoke. "can we stop about talking about abilities... it's getting us no where" Hiccup spoke. "Uh, hey would you mind Queen Elsa if I take you out on a date?" Jack asked. "Sorry, but I can't. I'm quite busy" Elsa declined politely. "Don't you get like a day off?" Jack asked. "I do, but... there's someone I already like..." she answered solemnly a bit embarassed for saying it out loud. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "So, who's the lucky guy?" Jack asked. "uh, uh, uh, that's a secret" Elsa spoke teasingly. Hiccup sweat dropped "Now I feel sorry for that guy" he spoke. Elsa pouted "Hiccup" she called out annoyed. Hiccup snickered "I'm just kidding, anyways this is just getting out of hand. Let's just give these guys a tour" he spoke.

"Before we go, what's the guy like?" Repunzel asked. Elsa thought for a moment, she doesn't really have someone she likes, she just made an excuse so she decided to tell them what's her type then she thought about Hiccup, she could say she liked him very much and very much her type. "Well, he's kind, a bit cute, messy hair, and really cared about me" Elsa spoke. "O...kay... well, let's get going with the tour" Hiccup spoke awkwardly. "What's the rush Hiccup?" Repunzel asked. "Oh nothing much, maybe it's because of the awkward conversation" Hiccup answered sarcastically. "Bitter much?" Eugene asked. Hiccup sighed "Well, I'm just going to get a drink" he spoke then walked out of the awkward sphere. "What's his problem?" Repunzel asked. "I don't know" Elsa answered feeling concern for Hiccup. "Soo... Can I be your bodyguard? I mean Hiccup could still be your blacksmith" Jack offered. Elsa liked being with Hiccup, he just gave her a secured feeling, she felt safe with him even if she's not. "I don't know" Elsa answered.

"Why not? you both have similar abilities, maybe he could help you control your abilities." Repunzel pointed out. "Yeah, I could help you with that" Jack spoke. Elsa shook her head "I can already control it" she spoke. "Well in case of collaboration I'm the best to help you in combat. Having same elements, we can combine it well and technically immune to your powers so in case of accidents you can't hurt me" Jack explained. "Well... I suppose I could make you my personal bodyguard..." Elsa reluctanly agreed seeing the reason behind it. Suddenly Hiccup walked in "So, ready for the tour?" Hiccup asked. "yeah" Repunzel answered happily. "Alright, let's go" Hiccup spoke. "Wait, isn't Hiccup supposed to be in a forge?" Jack asked. "Well Elsa said that I would only be in the forge if she asked me to build stuff, being a bodyguard and a blacksmith is a bit complicated I suppose" Hiccup explained. "Well, Queen Elsa kind of made me her new bodyguard, so you'll be working full time at the forge" Jack explained. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Really?" he asked. Elsa nodded feeling sad about her decision. Hiccup shrugged "Alright, so what do you want me to make?" he asked. "Well, you can make new weapons for security Hiccup" Elsa answered. Hiccup nodded in understanding then left as Toothless followed behind.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh? it was like getting fired for having an easy replacement" Eugene asked. "No, At least I don't think so, I mean he's not fired since he still has a job" Repunzel spoke. Elsa sighed "Let's just go" she spoke. Elsa gave them a tour. Meanwhile with Hiccup, Hiccup happily made new weapons, it's a katana. Hiccup thought about it, Katanas are lighter than the double edge swords that they used here, except his dragon blade since it was made by a special alloy that is lightest metal and way stronger than steel. Suddenly the door opened as a red haired lady came in unnoticed by Hiccup. Toothless barked alerting Hiccup, Hiccup looked around and saw lady. The lady stared at him deeply as a tint of red can be seen on her cheeks though unnoticed by Hiccup. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Um... can I help you?" he asked. "U-uh... w-well, I'm looking for Repunzel and Eugene..." the red head spoke shyly. "Oh, well. Queen Elsa is taking them on a tour" Hiccup replied. "Really? um, could you help me find them?" The red head asked. Hiccup shook his head "I'm sorry. I can't I still have work to do" he declined politely. The red head looked down "Well, sorry for disturbing you" she spoke sadly then left. Hiccup sighed as he felt guilty.

Hiccup went after her as Toothless followed "Wait!" he exclaimed. The red head heard him then looked back, she perked up as she saw him again. "Well, I may not be able to give you a tour but I could at least help you find them. The red head nodded happily "So what's your name" she asked. "Hiccup" Hiccup answered plainly. The red head giggled lightly "Well, sir Hiccup, I'm Merida" she introduced herself. Hiccup nodded then they both left to find Queen and the others. Moments later, Hiccup and Merida found their location, they were on a chocolate shop. "Well, there they are" Hiccup spoke then pointed at the chocolate shop. Merida nodded as Hiccup nodded back then walked away. "Wait, aren't you comming?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head "nope, I still have work to do" he replied. Merida sighed sadly but nodded in understanding "See you later Merida" Hiccup bid farewell. "see you later... Hiccup" Merida muttered sadly as she watched him walk away. Merida walked towards the shop.

"Merida!" Repunzel exclaimed as she noticed her red headed friend. Repunzel glomped Merida. Merida hugged back "hey Repunzel, why didn't you wait for me?" she asked. Repunzel rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "uh... I forgot... sorry" she answered. "Um, Repunzel who's she?" Elsa asked. "Oh that's Merida, she a princess of Dunbroch" Repunzel introduced. "So how did you find us?" Repunzel asked. Merida blushed "Well... there's a cute guy in the forge I saw, he helped me find you guys" she answered. Elsa and Repunzel noticed her blush, Elsa raised an eyebrow as Repunzel smirked "So, who's the cute guy?" Repunzel asked teasingly as she nudges Merida's side with her elbow. Merida looked down as she still blushes "Well, his name is Hiccup" she answered. Repunzel giggled as she agreed that Hiccup is cute but to her nothing is more cuter than her husband however Elsa felt angry, she didn't know why so she just shrugged it off. "Well, I'd say he is cute and according to Elsa he's very unique and strong" Repunzel spoke.

Merida raised an eyebrow "You know him?" she asked. "Yeah, he used to be Elsa's personal bodyguard, until Elsa found a better bodyguard" Repunzel answered. Elsa gritted her teeth in anger "_Jack isn't better than Hiccup, it's just I don't like seeing him struggle, get injured or get killed just for me. It scared me seeing him hurt_" she defended mentally to herself. "What makes you say that?" Merida asked. "Well, Jack has ice powers and he only has six states of existence, whatever that means" Repunzel answered. "How can you say that it's not better than Ice powers if you don't even know what it is?" Merida asked. "Well, he said he only has 1 power and Jack has two so I don't think Hiccup is better" Repunzel answered. "Do you know what's Hiccup power is?" Merida asked Elsa. Elsa shook her head "I don't really know his power but I'd say it's really strong" she answer. "Do you kn-" suddenly the door opened as they saw Anna and Kristoff. "Elsa!" she exclaimed as she glomped her sister.

Elsa chuckled lightly "Hey Anna" she greeted as she hugged back. Anna looked around and didn't saw Hiccup "Hey, where's Hiccup? Isn't he supposed to be your personal bodyguard?" she asked. Elsa bit her lip, "Well, not anymore. I'm her new bodyguard. No offence but I don't think a whimpy guy could actually defend her from a stronger enemies" Jack spoke. Kristoff, Anna and Elsa frowned "What makes you say that? Hiccup's strong, very strong" Anna defended. "Anna, don't tell me you like Hiccup?" Repunzel teased. Anna blushed lightly, it's true she has a crush on Hiccup but she loved Kristoff, there's a big difference in it. "N-no..." Anna stuttered. Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna "How about this, who ever wins between you two would be Elsa's husband" she spoke. Elsa blushed at the thought Hiccup being his husband "Anna!" she called out in embarassment. Anna glared at her sister causing Elsa's blush fade and looked at her corncerned. Jack looked surprised at Anna, he looked at Elsa then blushed "A-alright... I accept" he spoke.

"Woah, hey... I thought Hiccup's single" Merida spoke. "He is" Anna replied. "Does Elsa and Hiccup even have a romantic relationship?" Merida asked. "No, they don't" Anna replied. "Very, well... I will compete as well for Hiccup's hand in marriage" Merida announced. "What?!" Anna asked in disbelief as Repunzel jaw dropped. "This really has gone way overboard... and really, really awkward" Eugene spoke but ignored. "Merida, you can't compete with them" Anna spoke. "And why not?" Merida asked feeling insulted. "They have supernatural abilities" Anna spoke. "So?" Merida asked. Anna sighed "Fine, how about this, If Jack wins you can have Hiccup but if Hiccup wins you can't have Hiccup" Anna spoke. Merida thought for a moment "So, what's Jack and Hiccup's powers?" she asked. "Well, Jack has Ice and flying powers while Hiccup has Six states of Existence" Repunzel answered answered. Merida nodded "Alright, I accept the terms" she spoke. "Wait, I'm the Queen here and I'm deciding who am I to be wed and not you guys" Elsa spoke.

"_Come on Elsa, do you really want that guy to be your bodyguard for the rest of your life?_" Anna asked whispering to Elsa. Elsa looked down "_But... I'm not really up to marrying guys,_" she whispered back. Anna sighed "_Fine, then tell me it to me straight that you want Hiccup gone_" she whispered seriously. "_Why would I want Hiccup gone?_" Elsa asked whispering. Anna sighed "_You do know that blacksmith is a really lonely job, and very tight spaced. I mean, sure he has Toothless and seemed to be the only companion he needed but still. Some day Hiccup would leave, wanting to have an adventure. Get married, have a life of happiness... If not he'll leave for princess Merida_" Anna whispered to Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise, she never thought about it. She didn't like the idea of Hiccup leaving, Elsa sighed "_If he wants to leave, then let him leave_" she wispered solemnly. Anna gritted her teeth as she glared at her sister "_Then what's the point of making him stay in Arendelle?_" she asked. Elsa looked down "_To at least-" _she whispered but cut off by Anna. "_You know what, nevermind. I'll just tell Hiccup he could leave and live the way he planned in the first place_" Anna whispered.

Anna was going to go to Hiccup but was stopped by Elsa's hand. Elsa held Anna's hand but Anna just glared at her. Elsa's eyes were starting to be filled with tears, Anna saw this as her face softened "Elsa, he has to know..." Anna spoke solemnly. "Know what?" Repunzel asked. "No, he doesn't " Elsa spoke to Anna. Suddenly, Toothless came with hammer. "Toothless?" Kristoff called. Toothless walked towards Elsa then gave her the hammer. "Uh, what's this hammer suppose to be?" Elsa asked. Suddenly Hiccup burst through the door "Toothless give me the hammer back!" he exclaimed. "Wait, Hiccup. Elsa has to tell you something" Anna spoke. "She does?" Hiccup asked confused. Anna nodded "Alright, so what is it?" Hiccup asked. Elsa sighed "You can leave Arendelle now. We already have enough blacksmith" she spoke as she hid her sadness very well. Hiccup nodded "Alright Toothless, it's time to pack up" he spoke cassually. Anna's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her sister in disbelief. "W-wait, Hiccup. Would you mind if you come with me in dunbroch?" Merida asked.

"Su-" Hiccup was going to answer but was cut off by Anna. "No, he's not going anywhere. He belongs in Arendelle, being Elsa's bodyguard." Anna protested. "Uh... so let me get this straight, Merida wants Hiccup, Elsa doesn't want Hiccup, Anna wants Elsa to want Hiccup and Jack wants Elsa" Eugene spoke. "I have no idea of what's going on so... I'll be on my way packing, later guys" Hiccup spoke then was going to go outside but stopped by Anna. "Hiccup, don't you want to be with Elsa?" Anna asked. "Well, it's her choice really to be who she wants to be and I'm not really good with Romance and stuff, in fact I really never thought about it. I'm quite content having Toothless as my companion. We've been best friends for 7 years" Hiccup answered honestly. "Then when are you going to settle down?" Anna asked. "When I found someone who would need me for the rest of her life" Hiccup answered. "So that's it You're giving up?" Anna asked. "Who said I'm giving up, I have nothing to give up at all. I'm just going to explore the world. Find new things, and sightseeing" Hiccup answered.

"Alright, so... Good luck Hiccup, don't worry I'll keep her safe" Jack spoke. Hiccup nodded "Alright, Toothless let's pack up" Hiccup spoke then left. Anna sighed "Alright, Kristoff. Let's go to visit your family..." she spoke solemnly feeling really disappointed at her sister as Kristoff nodded stiffly then they both left. "Wow, just... wow..." Eugene commented. "I know right..." Repunzel agreed. Merida giggled to herself "Alright, see you later guys. I'm just going to help Hiccup out" she spoke then left. Elsa sighed "Alright, well... tours over, I'm just going to go my quarters for now. I'm not feeling well so Kai's going to take you guys to your room" she spoke as they headed back to the castle. Elsa immediately went to her room and plopped down to her bed. She cried to herself, hating herself for pushing Hiccup away, she just pushed her first real friend, who accepted her, who encouraged her, who cared for her and like her the was she is and never feared her or felt some negative feeling towards her. She sighed sadly as she remembered that Hiccup's leaving tomorrow.

~Next Morning~

Elsa stirred up then woke up. She immediately remembered that today was Hiccup's departure. She frowned sadly as she sighed then got ready for today. She saw her sister passing through the hall "Good morning Anna" Elsa greeted. "Good morning 'Queen' Elsa" Anna greeted back bitterly. Anna felt angry at her sister, there wasn't anything good about this morning, Hiccup's leaving and she has the gall to say that morning is good at all. Elsa raised an eyebrow "Something wrong Anna?" she asked. Anna shook her head then left. "Good morning Queen Elsa" Jack spoke behind Elsa. Elsa almost jumped in surprise, she turned around "Good morning Jack" she greeted back. Elsa and Jack went to the library, She read about peoples requests. "hey what are you reading?" Jack asked. "people's request" Elsa replied. "oh, okay." Jack spoke then saw some request on a chair, stacked. Jack read all of them then suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Elsa asked. Jack handed the stack of requests to Elsa. Elsa eyes widened in surprise, it was full of her people (Female populus) asking for Hiccup's hand in marriage.

Elsa was furious, she didn't know why but people asking her for Hiccup's hand angered her very much. She didn't like seeing Hiccup with another girl, let alone marrying one. Elsa tore all those proposal request. "Sheesh, calm down" Jack tried to calm Elsa. Elsa ran towards the pier hoping that Hiccup was still there. Jack was weirded out "Well, you know what they say; When you got to go, you got to go" he muttered to himself. Elsa felt stupid for letting Hiccup go, she realized that the only person she wanted to be with is Hiccup. Moments later, she was almost at the pier but she saw Kristoff. "Hey, Kistoff" Elsa called. Kristoff looked at her as Elsa approached her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to see Hiccup off?" Elsa asked. Kristoff raised an eyebrow "Uh, Hiccup left awhile ago" he answered. Elsa fell to her knees as tears just ran down through her face. "no... no..." Elsa muttered to herself as ice started to form beneath her. Kristoff sighed "I'm sorry Elsa, but you chose this for him" he spoke then left to meet with Anna.

Elsa wiped off the tears on her face as she recomposed herself. Elsa stood up as she suddenly saw Merida, it confused her. "Hey Merida. What are you doing here?" Elsa asked confused. "Getting ready to sail back home with Hiccup" Merida answered. Elsa realized that Hiccup went alone with Toothless "Well, um... Hiccup already left" she spoke. "What?!" Merida asked in disbelief. Elsa nodded but felt somehow reliefed. Merida sighed sadly then just continued going back to the pierr. Elsa sighed then decided to go back to the castle, there's no point anymore. Elsa is needed by her people, she only hoped that one day Hiccup would return and for her to confess her feelings.

**(A/N: I was going to stop here since this was supposed to be part 1 but I got the feeling of gonna be flamed if I didn't continued so yeah... decided to shortened it and make the two parts as one)**

**2 years later**

2 years have passed but Elsa still felt dreadful for pushing Hiccup away and pretty much no huge changes. Jack did his duty guarding her but it was clearly different with Hiccup, he was guarding her but also making her feel at peace. Sure Jack liked her, but it's different with Hiccup. It's almost christmas, and she wished that Hiccup would be coming back to celebrate it with them. Elsa went to the balcony as she looked at the sky she could see the sun set and a black figure. Elsa looked closely as it was some sort of flying beast, she got ready to protect her citizen from the flying beast. However much to her confusion the beast landed in front of her palace with a rider. Elsa ran back down as she went in front of the rider and his obsidiant beast. "Who are you and what do you want with Arendelle?" Elsa asked then suddenly Jack came then stood in front of her as he ready his staff. The rider was wearing a helmet, to them it was intimidating. "Um... I'm just here for a while and showing my daughter around" he spoke.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized that voice. "Hiccup?" she asked as she could feel her heartbeat rapidly rising. The rider removed his helmet "Yep, the one and only" he answered. Suddenly Elsa realized the part when Hiccup spoke something about his daughter "Wait, what do you mean by daughter" she asked as felt betrayed even though she wasn't. "Oh, well. This is Crystal, my daughter" Hiccup spoke then he took the baby out of the obsidiant beast's bastket behind it's back. Hiccup carefully held her daughter "Say, hello to Queen Elsa sweetie" Hiccup spoke softly. Hiccup held the baby's hand and waved at Elsa as Hiccup mimicked a babyish female voice "ello elsha, itsh nice to meet you" Hiccup spoke in babyish female mimic. Despite it hurt Elsa deeply seeing Hiccup with his child that wasn't hers, she still couldn't help but to giggle though some tears ran down her cheeks. "Um... Jack could you leave us for a moment" Elsa spoke. Jack looked at her concerned but nodded and complied anyway.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Hiccup asked worried. Elsa shook her head as she tried to wipe the tears of her face but the tears just kept flowing out of her eyes "Nothing, it's just I'm happy to see you again" she spoke honestly. Hiccup smiled "I'm happy to see you again too" he replied. "May I?" Elsa asked if she could hold the baby. Hiccup nodded "Yeah" he answered as he handed her the baby. "What's her name?" Elsa asked. "Crystal" Hiccup replied as he smiled at Crystal who in turned smiled gumily back at Hiccup. Crystal haas brown hair just like Hiccup but her eyes are red. "She's lucky you know" Elsa spoke solemnly. "who?" Hiccup asked confused. "Your wife of course" Elsa answered. "But I don't have a wife" Hiccup spoke confused. "What are you talking about? how come you don't have a wife when you have a baby?" Elsa asked. "What the heck are you talking about? Yes I have a baby but doesn't mean I have a wife" Hiccup replied. "oh... She died didn't she...?" Elsa asked. "I really have no idea what you're talking about" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa sighed "Crystal's mother died didn't she?" Elsa asked. "I don't know, I just found her in the forrest" Hiccup answered. Elsa perked up as she felt relieved that Hiccup hasn't marry anyone yet. Hiccup took Atrid from Elsa's hands "Well, I just came here to say hello. Anyways, see you later Queen Elsa" Hiccup spoke then headed began to walk away as the beast followed him. "Wait, where are you going?" Elsa asked. "Uh, to find an inn" Hiccup answered. "Well, I could offer you room if you want Hiccup" Elsa offered. "I don't know... I already been a burden for a week when I was here" Hiccup replied hesitantly. "no, please I insist" Elsa spoke. Hiccup sighed "alright, thank you your majesty" he spoke. Elsa giggled "I told you, just call me Elsa" she spoke. "alright, Thank you Elsa" Hiccup spoke. "No problem" Elsa replied.

"What's with the new get up?" Elsa asked as she noticed the new set of cloth that Hiccup wore. (A/N: It's the clothes that Hiccup wore in HTTYD2) "Ah well, I needed new clothes so yeah..." Hiccup answered plainly. "wait, we can't let that dangerous beast get inside the palace" Elsa spoke. The beast sadly cooed "What? you already forgot Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise "That's Toothless?" she asked in disbelief. Hiccup nodded "yeah, I temporarily turned him into a dragon" he answered. "Wow..." Elsa spoke in awe. "_Just tell him already... Just tell him already_" Elsa chanted in her mind. "Alright, so Elsa. Could you please lead us to our room?" Hiccup asked politely. "Certainly" Elsa answered smiling as she lead the way to Hiccup's room. Moments later they've arrived. "By the way, I almost forgot. How old is she?" Elsa asked. "a year old" Hiccup answered. They went in the room, Hiccup was surprised that it was more luxorious than the previus room that Elsa lent him before. Hiccup carefully set Astrid on the bed as he smiled at her.

Elsa locked the door as Hiccup heard a click which he assumed was a lock, he raised an eyebrow "uh, Elsa... What are you doing?" Hiccup asked. (RAPE TIME! just kidding) Elsa rushed towards at Hiccup "Uh... what's going on?" he asked. Much to Hiccup's surprised that Elsa ran towards him and hugged him tightly as she sobbed. "Please..." Elsa muttered softly. "U-uh what?" Hiccup asked confused. "Please... don't leave me again..." Elsa muttered softly. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise "uh..." he spoke dumbly not knowing what to say. Elsa looked at Hiccup with a teary eyes. It pained Hiccup very much, that very deperate and depressed look on her face. "I...I... sure..." Hiccup replied. Elsa smiled, she kissed Hiccup much to her pleasure. Hiccup just stood there, wide eyes... completely flabbergasted. "Hiccup, w-would you go out with me?" Elsa asked a bit nervous. It was all the sudden for Hiccup, it made him confused but accepted nonetheless "uh... sure..." he agreed reluctantly.

Elsa smiled then pecked his lips "Thank you" she spoke. "uh... Elsa, are you sure you're okay? because you're acting very strangely" Hiccup asked worried. "yeah. I'm okay... I'm just really Happy that you're back..." Elsa answered. Hiccup smiled "and, there's one thing I have to tell you Hiccup..." Elsa spoke. "So, what is it?" Hiccup asked. "Well.. I.. uh... never really have the chance to say it to you before, since I didn't knew what it was before... but Hiccup, I... L-" Elsa spoke but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Elsa? Are you in there? Jack said that you took someone in there" Anna spoke as she knocked on the door. Elsa sighed in annoyance, she opened the door as Anna walked in and looked around. Anna saw Hiccup "Hiccup!" she called happily then glomped Hiccup. Hiccup hugged back "oh, hey Anna. It's nice to see you again" he spoke. Anna happily smiled at Hiccup "it's nice to see you too Hiccup. and by the way, I have new for you two. I'm getting married to Kristoff in a few months" Anna announced. "Wow, congratulations Anna, but I think it's too early for you but nonetheless congratulation" Hiccup spoke. Anna giggled "thank you" she replied.

Elsa was surprised, but accepted, her sister already matured so she knew that her sister knew what she was doing. Anna then noticed the baby on the bed, she approached her "Who's this?" she asked. "That's Crystal my daugther" Hiccup answered. Anna's eyes widened in surprise "Your daughter?" she asked. Hiccup nodded "yep, my daughter" he answered. "So what's the name of her mother?" Anna asked. Hiccup shrugged "I don't know. I just found her and decided to raise her as my own" he answered. "Does that mean Elsa would be her new mother?" Anna asked hoping. "uh... I really don't know. Maybe?" Hiccup answered unsure. Elsa blushed lightly "I would be honored" she answered. "W-what?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. Elsa smiled "I would be honored to be the mother of your child" she spoke. "W-what? are you proposing?" Hiccup asked. "Hiccup... I... I... I... love you... but... I would accept whether you reject me... or accept me" Elsa spoke sincerely. "Wow... really didn't saw that coming" Hiccup spoke as Toothless rolled his eyes at Hiccup's statement.

"though, I would be more comfortable after we took several dates and time" Elsa added. Hiccup smiled "that would be acceptable" he spoke. "I won't accept this... Elsa supposed to be my Queen, my Queen" Jack spoke out of nowhere. "I think she already have decided pal" Hiccup spoke. "no, I challenged you Hiccup for Elsa's hand in marriage" Jack challenged. "Uh, sure... but maybe tomorrow. It's kind of dark now" Hiccup spoke. "No, let's get this over with. The faster that we determined who's more suitable partner for Elsa the better" Jack spoke. Hiccup sighed in defeat "fine..." he spoke. They went outside to the fjord as Toothelss guarded Crystal "uh, you want our battle on the fjord? which is kind of a disadvantage to me you know" Hiccup spoke. Jack froze the fjor, luckily there were only few ships on were there. "o...kay... fair enough though, I prefer a dome. I don't intend on putting the lives of innocent people" Hiccup spoke as Elsa created an Ice dome. They went inside the dome as they got ready for a duel "You know, it's really dark. Are you sure this can't be postponed until tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"No, this ends tonight" Jack answered. "Well, alright" Hiccup accepted in defeat. Jack frost readied himself as he held his staff pointing at Hiccup. Hiccup took out his Dragon blade, -click- the blade appeared as it blazed beautifully. A kanji for 1 appeared on Hiccup's right eye as he slammed the sword to the ground. A wall of fire surrounded Jack, his eyes widened in surprise, he put out the fire by blasting it with an ice blast using his staff. "so, your six states of existence is fire power... interesting" Jack spoke. "Not really" Hiccup replied as he threw a paper in front of Jack as tentacles started to come out of the paper. Jack flew dodging the paper then sent an Ice blast towards Hiccup. Hiccup dashed to his right, dodging the attack. Hiccup threw another paper to the ground as another set of tentacles tried grab him. Now there were two sets of tentacles trying to grab Jack. Jack focused his power then sent a huge Ice blast in front of Hiccup, the tentacles blocked all of the attack. Jack panted "I don't get it, how come you can create tentacles when you can use fire powers if you said you only have one power" Jack asked. "Well yeah, I have one power... but it gives me a lot of abilities" Hiccup answered as Jack was clearly surprised.

Jack gritted his teeth then charged at Hiccup. Hiccup snap his finger as the background changed. The found themself in a dark void. "What did you do?" Jack asked as stopped on his track while Elsa and Anna were amazed at what Hiccup can do. Jack charged again at Hiccup but suddenly Hiccup disappeared as he appeared behind him "Well, as Repunzel said 'I've got a boring power'" he spoke. Jack turned around as Hiccup disappeared and appeared floating at the sky "but, I suppose being boring isn't that bad" Hiccup continued. Jack gritted his teeth as he sent an Ice shard at Hiccup aiming to puncture him. Much to his surprise Hiccup disappeared again and in front of him. Jack was going to smack him with his staff but he found that ice was crawling on to his skin. Anna fell down gripping her head as she cried out in pain. The ice continued to crawl onto Jack's skin "Elsa, take Anna out of here, it's starting" Hiccup spoke. "what's starting?" Elsa asked in worry. "Illusionary poisoning" Hiccup answered. Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she Immediately created marshmallow and asked him to carry Anna out of the dome as she stay and watch.

The ice stoppe crawling when it reached on to his neck. "Give up?" Hiccup asked as Jack started to feel the headache. Hiccup sighed then tapped the ground with the tip of his dragon blade as fire pillars appeared in almost all direction. Jack cried out in pain as he felt his head was about to explode "What did you do to me?" Jack asked as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "Illusionary poisoning. All what you saw was all an illusion, you believed it was real making it appear as it was real. however, that's not all there is to it. The more Illusion appeared the weaker you get due to illusionary poisoning. Illusions that put directly in you brain is deadly that's why it's called Illusionary poisoning." Hiccup explained. "Give up?" Hiccup asked. "N-never" Jack replied as he struggled to endure the poison. Hiccup sighed then snap his finger again as the staff broke in to a million pieces "No!" Jack exclaimed. Hiccup sighed "Give up?" he asked. Jack looked down in defeat "I give up" he spoke seeing that he has no chance. The ice faded as all of the other illusion faded, Jack fell to his knees.

Hiccup gave him a hand as Jack gladly took it. Jack sighed as he thought sadly that his staff is gone. Suddenly, a staff appeared on Hiccup's hand "here" Hiccup spoke as he lend the staff back to Jack. "My staff!" Jack happily exclaimed. "yep, I never really destroyed your staff, though you believed that I did" Hiccup explained. "So, your ability is to conjure illusions huh?" Jack asked. "Yes and No. I can conjure illusions and I can make it into a reality. I mean I could make the illusion manifest in physical world" Hiccup answered. "Woah... I guess I never really stood a chance with you..." Jack spoke sadly. "I suppose so..." Hiccup reluctantly replied. Suddenly Hiccup found himself being embraced by Elsa from behind. Jack sighed "I guess I'm fired no huh?" he asked. Elsa nodded "Yeah... sorry, but it was always have been Hiccup's job... but don't worry. I heard Queen Merida needs a bodyguard... maybe you would like to apply for it" Elsa spoke.

Jack sighed in amusement "I guess... in the end, it always have been you two" he commented. Hiccup blushed lightly "I suppose it is... and even I was surprised but happy to find someone who would need me for the rest of her life" he spoke. Elsa shook her head "No" she replied "No? what" Hiccup asked. "I won't need you for the rest of my life" Elsa answered. "What? so does that-"Hiccup spoke but was cut off by Elsa's kiss. "I wouldn't need you for the rest of my life... I would need you for the rest of my existence" Elsa spoke lovingly. Hiccup smiled goofily as Jack chuckled at the two couple.

**That's all for this chapter... Was it good? Was it bad? Was it terribly bad? Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, I was supposed to name this chapter as 'Visit from a cousin' and the previous chapter as 'Premonition' but that would give spoilers for this chapter. Enjoy, and to those who think previous was fast pace, well it is, for a reason which you guys would find out now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen. (And Avatar)**

**Chapter 6: Premonition**

Jack chuckled at the two couple. Suddenly Hiccup let go of Elsa's hand "I'm sorry, but the one I really love is Jack!" Hiccup announced. Elsa mouth agaped as he look at Hiccup with such disbelief "Wha?" she asked dumbly. Hiccup walked towards Jack as they embraced each other "No!" Elsa exclaimed in horror. Suddenly Elsa woke up, "huh? what?" she asked as she woke up confused as she assumed that she was being embraced by Hiccup. Elsa looked at Hiccup as she mouth agaped. Hiccup has blue skin and weird mariking on his body plus he's barely wearing any clothes. Elsa blushed lightly "Hiccup?" she called out in disbelief. "Elsa" Hiccup spoke lovingly. Despite the weirdness of the situation, Elsa leaned closer to Hiccup as she was going to give Hiccup a passionate kiss. "Wait" Hiccup spoke. "Huh? What?" Elsa asked confused. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked confused. Elsa raised an eyebrow "Um... going to kiss you?" she answered weirded out. Hiccup shook his head "We don't kiss with out lips" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa was confused at Hiccup's behavior, Hiccup held his braided hair that seem to came out of no where. Hiccup held Elsa's braided hair as he connects it with his. Elsa felt something tingling sensation all over her body "Ooh... Hiccup... mmmhm..." Elsa moaned. Suddenly Elsa woke up again but this time in her room. Elsa looked around "_I must have fallen asleep after Jack and Hiccup's duel_" she thought. Elsa prepared for today, doing all the morning routines. Elsa happily walked towards the library to see Hiccup again. Elsa walked in the library "Good morning Elsa" Hiccup greeted as expected. "Good morning Hiccup" Elsa greeted back smiling happily. "By the way Elsa, I'm thankful for giving me my house" Hiccup spoke. "What are you talking about Hiccup" Elsa asked confused. "you know, the house you gave me yesterday" Hiccup answered. "huh?" Elsa asked still confused. Suddenly Kai entered the library "Your Majesty, you have a visitor" Kai announced.

The door burst open as they saw two brunette and one haired person. "Cousin!" the brunette lady exclaimed as she ran towards Elsa. Hiccup took out his dragon blade, -click- the blade appeared blazing beautifully. The brunette stopped then glared at Hiccup "Who are you and what do you want with my cousin?" she asked furiously"_Woah... de ja vu_" Elsa thought. "Um... guys calm down, Relax Hiccup. She's my cousin" Elsa spoke trying to calm the two. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Your cousin?" he asked incredulously. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" the brunette asked as if she was offended. "What's with you guys? you two already met 2 years ago" Elsa asked. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "2 years? um... Elsa, I've only been here for weeks"Hiccup replied. "Yeah, I really don't know that guy, who's he anyway?" Repunzel asked. "What?" Elsa asked in disbelief. Hiccup placed his hand on Elsa's forehead "Are you alright Elsa?" he asked concerned.

"_were all of those things were just a dream... but it can't be... it felt so real..._" Elsa thought. Hiccup was completely worried as he was going to call Kai to ask for a doctor for Elsa but was stopped by Elsa "Hiccup, We're going to visit Kristoff's family later" Elsa said imperatively. Hiccup nodded in understanding."So, anyways. This is Hiccup, my personal bodyguard and blacksmith" she introduced as she waved her hand gesturing at Hiccup. The brunette giggled "No wonder he's somewhat a bit protective" she said in amusement. Elsa giggled as she waved her hand at the brunette "And that's Repunzel" she introduced. Hiccup nodded in understandment then noticed the other two behind Repunzel "So who are those two?" he asked. "That's Eugene... my husband, and that's Jack Frost a friend we encountered on the way here" Repunzel introduced. "So, who's Jack?" Hiccup asked. "Well, like I said. We found him" Repunzel answered. Hiccup raised an eyebrow _"I wonder if he got here the same as I did..._" he thought. "Ah, so what brings you here in Arendelle?" Elsa asked. Repunzel shrugged "Well, we didn't made it on your coronation since it was our wedding so we came here to congratulate you and Jack decided to tag along for some sightseeing" she answered.

"And I'm guessing that you want me to give you guys some tour" Elsa spoke. Repunzel nodded happily. "So... you're the Ice queen huh, I'm confused that why do you need a bodyguard with all of your ice powers" Jack asked. Elsa sighed as she faced palm "_I can't believe I'm going through this again_" she thought annoyed slightly. "Well, technically I can't be the only one out there is the one with unusual abilities so I had to hire a bodyguard incase of such unexpected event happen" Elsa answered "No offence but all I can only see is a whimpy dude with a flaming sword, I really doubt that he could protect you from something powerful enemies out there" Jack spoke. Toothless growled at Jack for insulting his bestfriend "You do know you looked whimpy as I am right?" Hiccup spoke. "Yeah but I have Ice powers" Jack pointed out. Elsa sighed in annoyance "Thank you for your concern Jack but I know Hiccup is good enough to be my body guard" she spoke politely.

"Well, don't you guys mind if we have a little friendly spar?" Jack asked. Hiccup facepalmed as Elsa frowned in worry for Hiccup "why do you want to have a spar with Hiccup? do you have anything against Hiccup?" Elsa asked. Jack snorted "him? of course not. it's just a shame that a lady of your stature have to settle for something below standards of your Queenliness" Jack answered. Elsa frowned "I'll have you know that Hiccup isn't a below standard. Besides he had helped Arendelle soo much which is enough proof" she defended. Hiccup looked at Elsa completely surprised, he didn't know how that the Queen thinks highly of him. Jack sighed "You do know that guy couldn't even protect you from wild animals right?" he asked. Elsa thought for a moment "Yes, he probably won't protect me from wild or dangerous animals" she answered. Jack smirked "See, so why would you settle for him when you can have better" he spoke. Elsa sighed "Yes, Hiccup won't protect me from wild or dangerous animals since he could practically just command them and they would follow obediently plus he actually summons and controls wild and dangerous animals" she continued.

"Wow, he could do that?" Repunzel asked as Jack snorted "Oh then what about trained assasins?" Jack asked. Hiccup sighed "Hiccup could actually copy skill of other and he also can actually increase his combat capacity if he wanted to" Elsa answered. Hiccup faced palm "Jeez, could we not just talk about this stuff, Jack. I know you have doubts about me but please, trust Elsa's judgement. I know she only do what she thinks is best or right" HIccup spoke. Elsa smiled happily as Jack grunted in annoyance. "Fine... I still would like some sightseeing though" Jack spoke in defeat. Elsa and Hiccup looked at each other then shrugged "I suppose that we could manage to give you guys some tour" Elsa spoke. "Alright, so Elsa. Is there any chance that I could take you on a date this saturday?" Jack asked "I'm sorry but I can't, I already have a date this saturday" Elsa declined politely. "Really? Who?" Jack asked.

"_Psst, hey Hiccup. Do you know who's she going out with?_" Repunzel whispered asking. "_No, I have no idea_" Hiccup whispered back. "Um, well... I'm going out with Hiccup this saturday" Elsa answered. "What?/Wat?/What?!" Repunzel, Hiccup and Jack asked in unison and disbelief (A/N: it's in order, so Repunzel said "What?" and pretty much you get the rest). "Wow, no wonder Elsa defended Hiccup soo much" Eugene commented. "I can't believe it that Elsa's dating her bodyguard" Repunzel spoke in disbelief. "Trust me, I'm just surprised as you are" Hiccup spoke. "Queen Elsa, it's impolite to use your bodyguard to avoid dating me me you know" Jack spoke. Elsa frowned "Fine, I'll say it bluntly. I dislike you, I dislike people who belittle my Kingdom and my people" she said bluntly. Jack sweated nervously "I'm terribly sorry Queen Elsa" he apologized. Elsa nodded in acceptance "very well, Repunzel, were only 3 of you came here?" she asked as she remembered Merida. Elsa thought that she could stop Merida from hounding Hiccup if she makes it look like that she and Hiccup are couple for the moment which she planned to make it a real in the future.

Repunzel thought for a moment "Ah, yes. I came here with some friend I'm meeting. You don't know her but I think you would like her" she answered. "_Not really, maybe if she stopped hounding Hiccup then I might_" Elsa thought. "You came here without waiting for your friend? did you guys have a some sort of meeting place?" Hiccup asked incredulously. Repunzel rubbed the back of her sheepishly "Yes, and no. We didn't have a meeting place, we're just kind of got too much excited that we haven't thought of that I suppose" she answered embarassed as she felt a bit guilty for letting Merida come here without knowing where to go. Hiccup and Elsa sighed "Alright, I guess I'll have some men looking for her" Elsa spoke. "What does she look like anyway?" Hiccup asked. "She's beautiful" Repunzel answered. Hiccup's eye twitch in annoyance at Repunzel's answer "Anything specific?" he asked. "Uh, well she has curly red hair, she wore green dress and probably carries bow and arrows" Repunzel answered. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Probably?" he asked.

"No, scratch that, she definitely carries bow and arrows" Repunzel clarrified. Elsa nodded in understanding then asked a guard nearby to find the certain described person. "Alright, we'll wait her for a while I suppose, anyways Hiccup, Do you remember when I said we're going to find out what's your uniqueness and I told you that I have read something that is somewhat similar to what you have?" Elsa asked. Hiccup nodded "Yeah but I already know thanks to Grandpabbie" he answered. "Yes, but I found the book. I just thought it might have something more that you didn't know about" Elsa spoke. Hiccup thought about it then nodded "Alright, if you don't mind Elsa. May I borrow the book please?" Hiccup asked politely. Elsa nodded then looked for the book for moment then gave it to Hiccup "Here you go" she spoke then handed the book to Hiccup as the curious Repunzel, Eugene and Jack looked at the book. "Legends of The _Six states of Existence_" Repunzel, Eugene and Jack read mentally.

"If you'd like we can read it since we've just been waiting" Elsa offered. "Nah, I would prefer reading it alone, not that I hate you guys but I'm just not comfortable in letting people know what I can do that I don't even know I can" Hiccup declined. Elsa pouted then sighed "Just ream them outloud Hiccup and just pretend we're not here" she spoke. Hiccup sighed in defeat "Fine..." he spoke. They all sat near each other as Hiccup opened the book "_Six states of existence/Six paths of Transmigration/Six Destinies, Each of these paths represents one of the realms being reborn after death. There was some sage of six paths have been known as legend but never really have proven to such exist. He held some unique set of skills each named after the six paths. As he uses a certain skill, the kanji of the number refering to the path where the skill is obtained appears on his right red eye_" Hiccup read. "Well, I guess that Kanji symbol you said before represents a number huh" Elsa spoke.

"Wait... You said Hiccup has only one power" Repunzel spoke confused. "Well, yes. he has but that power gave him multiple abilities" Elsa replied. Repunzel nodded in understanding and signals Hiccup to keep reading. "_The 1st path allows him to conjure illusions through people's brain and when he conjures to many illusion by it, it poisons the person's brain and ultimately killing the person if he wanted to, however he could make illusions in physical world, a very power illusion that becomes a reality. The 2nd path allows him to copy or use the skills of others, it also said to be a good tool when he is possesing a person's body since he would be able to perfectly perform their signature moves. The 3rd path allowed him to summon deadly animals which he could summon like an army of dangerous animals. The 4th path increases his combat capabilities, he was known to be an unbeatable in arts of combat. The 5th path increased his battle aura, making him stronger, faster and it's considered to be the most dangerous of the six paths, It was said to be hideous due to that half of his body temporarily darkens purple-ish. And lastly The 6th path allows him to possess and control others , it also gave him the abillity project himself as a real illusion"_ Hiccup read.

"Wow, that's a lot of abilities. No wonder Elsa feels safe with you" Eugene commented. "I actually didn't know anything about this. I mean I just learned that I have this kind of ability weeks ago" Hiccup spoke. "Wait, you're telling me that you've just unlocked your skill weeks ago? and this kind of abilities never showed before when you were little?" Jack asked. Hiccup nodded "Yeah, It's really weird. I mean I'm pretty sure that it never showed signs that I have this kind of things" Hiccup answered. "By the way Hiccup, where di-" Repunzel asked but paused as the door opened, revealing two guards along a red haired lady. The guards bowed "Your Majesty, we have escorted this lady as you've asked" Guard # 1 spoke. Elsa nodded and gestured them to leave then the guards complied.

~**Cue ost - Strange Games~**

The red haired lady looked around and saw repunzel, she glomped repunzel "Repunzel!" she exclaimed. Repunzel hugged back, they broke the hug "Merida, I would like you to meet my cousin" she spoke then weaved at Elsa "This is Elsa, my cousin" she introduced.

Merida nodded then looked around, her eyes traveled then she spotted a handsome guy, he has brown messy hair, green tranquil and mysterious eyes. "Who's he?" she asked as she pointed at Hiccup who was still reading the book. Repunzel looked at where she point then saw Hiccup "Oh, that's Hiccup. The Queen's personal bodyguard" Repunzel answered. Merida looked at Hiccup deeply as Jack and Repunzel looked at her strangely as Eugene raised an eyebrow while Elsa's eye were twitching. Merida walked towards Hiccup then tapped his shoulder. Hiccup looked around "Hello " Merida spoke gaining Hiccup's attention. "Oh, Hello" Hiccup replied. "I'm Merida" Merida spoke as she held her hands toward Hiccup gesturing for Hiccup to kiss her hand. Hiccup misunderstood that gesture and thought it was a gesture for a handshake, he shook her hand "I'm Hiccup, It's nice to meet you Merida"Hiccup spoke politely. Elsa secretely snickered at that as she immediately recompose herself before anyone noticed. Merida sighed in disappointment.

Elsa clapped her hand "Alright, so everyone is here. I believe it's time for we tour you guys" she spoke. The guests nodded as they exited the castle. Hiccup and Elsa gave the guest a very brief tour then stopped as soon as Elsa saw the chocolate shop and crave to eat chocolate for a while. They all entered the chocolate shop "Oooh, Chocolate. Very nice" Repunzel commented. "Man, those girls really loves chocolate" Eugene commented quietly. "Yeah, I suppose they do but they do eat them occasionaly not like everyday so it's not that bad" Hiccup replied to Eugene. Eugene sighed in amusement "I suppose your right" he spoke. "but you've got to admit that they sure take time choosing their chocolate and it confused my that why not Elsa just hire staff to make her some chocolates if she love it so much" Jack spoke in confusion. "Well, I suppose that she loves her people. She buys chocolate from her people to support them I suppose" Hiccup replied. The females were taking time choosing their chocolates while the males were waiting patiently. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. Anna saw Elsa and Hiccup "Hey Elsa" she greeted. Elsa heard her as she turned around towards Anna "Oh, hey Anna" she greeted back.

"I see you're already taking Hiccup on a date. Very nice" Anna commented happily not noticing Merida glaring at her. "Um, Anna we're not dating. We're giving these guys a tour but got a little side tracked" Hiccup explained as he gestured Repunzel and the others. Anna saw Repunzel then glomped her "Punzy!" she exclaimed. Hiccup and Elsa snickered at Repunzel's nickname. Repunzel hugged back "Well, It's sure is nice to see you again Anna" she spoke. "Oh, Anna I want you to meet my husband. Eugene" Repunzel introduced as she held her husband lovingly. Anna smiled then shook Eugene's hand "It's nice to meet you Eugene" she greeted but suddenly her face darkens "If you don't I'll personally dismember you myself" she said darkly. The guys gulped nervously as Eugene nodded frightened then Anna's smiled cheerfully. Jack whistled in amusement "_You know, I think I regret wanting to be Elsa's bodyguard... I'm pretty sure that Elsa must have something like that hidden"_ he whispered.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and just decided not to say anything about it. "Hey Hiccup, anything new today?" Kristoff asked as he approached Hiccup. "Not much, Elsa did say that we would be visiting your family. And I really hope that the fixer upper ? ? something something litttle bit of love wont happen with us" Hiccup answered. Kristoff laughed heartily at Hiccup's description of his family's cupid song "Well. Sorry, because I can't promise you that pal" Kristoff teased. Hiccup paled as he really find that song weird... and invading personal space "O...kay... Excuse me for a moment, I just need to plunge my Dragon blade to my chest for a moment" he spoke mortified as he walked away but stopped by Kristoff "Jeez, i'm just kidding. Well, maybe they would do that but tell it to me straight that you don't like Elsa" Kristoff spoke seriously. Hiccup sighed "dude, I like her but that's it. I like her, she really kind, sweet and definitely a good person without a doubt but girls like her are definitely out of my league and I'm quite content by just being her friend" Hiccup replied.

~**Ost ends**~

Kristoff shook his head in amusement "Do you really think that low of yourself?" he asked. Suddenly Hiccup Astrid's voice rang in to his head "_You know Hiccup, this wouldn't happen if you would just accepted that I don't like you and I love Eret. But now that I know who you really are... I now despise you... you're worse than useless..."_ the voice of Astrid in his mind played. "Yes..." Hiccup answered sadly. Kristoff placed a hand on HIccup's shoulder "You shouldn't your a good guy, and every good guy deserves a good girl" he spoke comfortingly. "I don't know... If i'm a good guy then why did... why did she chose him when he's an asshole and I was a good guy..." Hiccup muttered softly. Kristoff sighed "You know Hiccup, whoever that girl is... I'm sure that she isn't for you. I mean you said you were from somewhere else and got here by an unknown supernatural event. Maybe it's because the girl for you is here and not there" he spoke then went to Anna's side leaving Hiccup to ponder on Kristoff's words. Unbeknown to Hiccup, Elsa heard what they have talked about.

Elsa felt at Astrid angry for hurting Hiccup but was glad that she's out of the picture. It weirded her out, why was she drawn to Hiccup in the first place, she just met him few weeks ago. It confused her so much, but whatever it is she doesn't care, the only thing matters to her is safety and happiness of her people, Anna and Hiccup. Anna walked towards Hiccup "Hey Hiccup, I was wondering how old are you anyway?" she asked this gained Merida and Elsa's attention. They never really thought of that, they didn't know what was Hiccup's age. "Um... I rather not ask that question..." Hiccup answered. Anna pouted "Oh come on, tell me" she pleaded cutely. Hiccup sweat dropped 'Uh... why are you even asking me that question?" he asked. "Oh, come on. We've already known you for weeks and we don't even know your age or even your birthday" Anna replied. Hiccup sighed in defeat "Alright, This is the 20th year of living" he answered. "20th year of living? you mean you're 20 years old?" Anna asked. Hiccup didn't answer as he just stared at Anna "So when is your birthday?" Anna asked. "That last day of february" Hiccup answered.

"So It's february 28?" Anna asked trying to confirm. Hiccup didn't answer again as he just stared at Anna. Anna raised an eye brow then finally gets it "Oh my Goodness, you're born in a leap year... And you're only 5 years old!" Anna spoke but exclaimed the 5 year old part. "What?!" Merida exclaimed in disbelief. "Wow! Elsa and Merida are PEDO!" Jack excalimed in amusement. Eugene, Kristoff and Repunzel snickered at this revelation. "HEY! I'M NOT A PEDO!" Elsa and Merida exclaimed in unison. Merida and Elsa looked at each other then looked away bitterly. "O... kay... In a way I am 5 years old but I am technically a 20 years old" Hiccup clarrified but was confused why Jack thought that Elsa and Merida were pedos. (**A/N: I'm not sure when is Hiccup's birthday in the movie but it said in the book that Hiccup's birthday is Feb 29**) "Oh, good because it would be to troublesome for my sister if they thought that she is a pedo" Anna spoke.

"Why would her people even think that she's a pedo?" Hiccup asked. Anna smirked "Oh, nothing particular" she answered making Elsa sweat nervously. Merida walked towards Elsa calmly with a hint of rage "What''s between you and Hiccup?" she asked bluntly. Elsa blushed lightly "Uh, excuse me?" she asked. "You heard me, what's going on between you and Hiccup?" Merida asked. "Uh, what?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "two girls fighting over you... lucky bastard" Eugene muttered to himself. Kristoff nudges Hiccup side playfully "wow... didn't know you're such a ladies man" he spoke. "huh?" Hiccup asked in confusion. "I can't believe this is really happening..." Jack spoke in disbelief and amusement. "He's my bodyguard and blacksmith" Elsa answered. "Oh, please. As if I didn't see you kept sercretly glancing at Hiccup the whole time" Merida retorted making Elsa blush and Hiccup more confused. Hiccup sighed as he really doesn't know what's going on decided to just end this 'conversation' "Guys, calm down. It's ju-" he spoke but was cutoff by Merida.

"I challenge you Queen Elsa for Hiccup's hand in marriage" Merida announced. "Wat?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. Elsa frowned "I accept" she stated firmly. Hiccup and the rest looked at Elsa strangely (**A/N: Imagine Hiccup and the rest turning their face towards Elsa and looking at her strangely just like in the move called 'Megamind' at the beatbox problem or whatever that was the fish guy was carrying**). Merida and Elsa glared at each other "Tomorrow, noon. Be there or else Hiccup would be mine" Merida spoke. "uh... Do I get a say in this?" Hiccup asked. "No!" Elsa and Merida exclaimed at Hiccup due to the heat of their rivalry or something. Hiccup took a step back as he sweated nervously while Kristoff and Anna looked at the two rivals in amusement and was internally cheering for Elsa. Repunzel and Eugene found that moment to be very awkward and decided to just stay silent. Jack was completely mouth agaping at the event can't believe that those two were like starving lioness fighting for the last piece of their food.

"Alrigjht, but if I win. He can choose whoever he want's to marry" Elsa spoke but was hoping that Hiccup would choose her. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise at Elsa's declaration and his heart skipped a beat. Merida nodded in acceptance as she left to go in to the woods and let out some steam as Jack decided to follow her so she won't get lost or get in to any kind of trouble besides the challenging an Ice queen. "O...kay... we'll leave you two for now. Anna and I would be accompanying Repunzel and Eurine" Kristoff spoke. Eugene sweat dropped "Uh, its Eugene" he corrected. Repunzel and Anna snickered "Ah sorry" Kristoff apologized. Elsa sighed then nodded, Anna and the rest left leaving Hiccup and Elsa in the chocolate shop. "Alright Hiccup, might as well get to Grandpabbie early" Elsa spoke. Hiccup nodded in acceptance "Um... Elsa, thank you" he thanked sincerely. Elsa blushed as she brushed her hair shyly "uh, no problem Hiccup" she spoke sheepishly. Hiccup smiled gratefully, Elsa blush darkens then looked away hoping that Hiccup won't see her blush "Alright let's go" she spoke.

Hiccup nodded "Alright, Toothless. Can you please go along with Anna and the others?" he asked. Toothless nodded then left to catch up with Anna and the others. Elsa's heart was beating rapidly since it's just going to be only two of them. It was their first time alone together since Toothless was almost always have been with Hiccup. "uh, Hiccup why did you sent Toothless to Anna?" Elsa asked. "Well, technically we forgot to eat and he's really starving so I guessed that Anna can find something for Toothless to eat" Hiccup answered. "You should eat, we can eat before we go there you know" Elsa spoke sounding worried. Hiccup nodded "yes, but it sounded really important besides, we could probably eat later" he spoke. Elsa sighed "Alright, we'll come back here quick" she said imperatively. Hiccup nodded "Alright" he spoke then his a numerical kanji for 3 appeared on his right eye. A grizzly bear suddenly appeared out of the woods running towards Hiccup. The grizzly stopped and bent down for Hiccup and Elsa could mount easily.

Hiccup mounted first then he lent a hand towards Elsa which Elsa took it as Hiccup pulled her in front of him. Elsa found herself mounting a grizzly wrapped around Hiccup arms as then she noticed that a saddle appeared suddenly underneath them, it amazed her how much the Hiccup could do. "hold on" Hiccup spoke as the grizzly ran towards the troll's location. Elsa smiled contently as she really felt comfortable wrapped around Hiccup's arm. Moments later, they have arrived. Elsa and Hiccup dismounted the grizzly as the saddle disappeared "Thank you Mr. Grizzly" Hiccup spoke as the grizzly ran back into the woods. "You do know you just sent out ride back away right?" Elsa asked. Hiccup nodded "Yeah, but I figured he must be starving with all that calories that he lost so I guess he deserves to eat" he answered. Elsa sighed in amusement then they both continued walking towards the rocks/trolls.

"Um... Hello?" Hiccup spoke as he gently tapped a random rock/troll. Hiccup looked at Elsa as they both shrugged. Suddenly, the rocks/trolls rolled in to one group. Suddenly a rock/troll rolled towards Hiccup and Elsa. It was Grandpabbie "Grandpabbie, I need your wisdom" Elsa spoke. Grandpabbie nodded "What is it child?" he asked. "it's about a dream, it's like everything in it happened in reality, though I did changed things a bit" Elsa spoke. "What is the dream about child?" he asked. Elsa blushed then he looked at Hiccup who was listening then looked back at Grandpabbie "well, let's just say it that it's something... important to me and I need to keep it private for now" Elsa answered. "uh, well what do you want to know?" Grandpabbie asked. "I want to know on how would I choose correctly the way I wanted... I mean it's so confusing... these dreams... it's making me scared of loosing... something... and I dont want to loose... it..." Elsa spoke with a hint of sadness. Grandpabbie sighed "It's really that important to you child huh" he spoke. Elsa nodded.

"If you really protect it then you wouldn't loose it" Grandpabbie spoke "But I'm scared... what if I'm not strong enough to protect him..." Elsa spoke but completely mortified as her tounge slipped, luckily for her Hiccup didn't heard that. Grandpabbie smiled "it's alright Elsa, Don't worry. Your powers are still getting stronger... One day you'll be strong enough to freeze time" he spoke. Elsa sighed "_However, I believe that you'll be in trouble of getting Hiccup_" Grandpabbie whispered. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise "H-how d-did you know?" she asked. "oh come on child, it's very obvious. anyways it would be difficult, I sensed that Hiccup is in the state of believing that he's not good enough for love. He's soo broken hearted... poor child... and such a good boy too" Grandpabbie spoke. Elsa looked down as she knew what he meant "Please, tell me... what should I do?" she asked. Grandpabbie smiled softly "Get to know him more, and make a strong bond" he spoke.

"I don't understand..." Elsa spoke. Grandpabbie chuckled "Do you want me to put it blunt to you?" he asked. Elsa nodded "Date him, then confess when you think the time is right" Grandpabbie spoke. Elsa's eyes widened as she looked back to Hiccup and saw he wasn't there, she looked around and saw him playing around with the troll kids. "Don't worry, I know your something special to him" Grandpabbie spoke. "how do you know?" Elsa asked. "Because I could feel his drive to protect and make you happy" Grandpabbie answered. Elsa smiled "Just be nice and try show him what you feel, don't be afraid" Grandpabbie spoke.

**It seemed crappy, but do you think this chapter is good, bad or really really bad? Review please and Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for liking the story so far. I'll do my best to make the rest great as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't How to train your dragon and Frozen**.

**Chapter 7: Snowflake**

"Why don't you two stay here for a while" Grandpabbie offered. Elsa looked at Grandpabbie strangely "Uh, we can't. We still haven't ate and-" she spoke but was cut off by Bulda. "Eat? we could cook food for you two, I mean it's at least we could do for taking care of our little Kristoff" Bulda spoke. "Uh... that's not-" Elsa protested but was cutoff by Bulda again. "Nonesense, you guys are welcome here. There's no need to shy" Bulda spoke as she dragged Elsa. Elsa kept protesting as she was being dragged by Bulda. Hiccup and Grandpabbie chuckled at Elsa, Elsa glared at Hiccup making him to stop laughing. After Elsa's have been drag somewhere, "So, is there like any place here that I could wash my self?" HIccup asked. Grandpabbie nodded "Ah, yes. There's a hot spring nearby. Bulda's Husband could take you there" he answered. Hiccup nodded then faced Bulda's husband "Could you please lead the way to the hot spring?" he asked politely. Bulda's husband nodded "Sure, follow me" he answered and gestured Hiccup to follow him then started to walk towards the hotspring.

**Meanwhile with Elsa...**

"Please, I don't need-" Elsa spoke but was cut off again by Bulda. "Ooh, We must get you clean up first." Bulda spoke. "Clean up? for what?" Elsa asked confused. Bulda smirked "For your Dinner dear" she answered. "W-what? I don't understand" Elsa spoke confused. "Well, you said you two are hungry so we decided that we're going to make your dinner romantic" Bulda answered. Elsa thought about it and actually didn't mind the idea "Ok" she agreed. Bulda lead her to someplace she could bathe or freshen up. They have arrived at some sort of a steamy place "Well, here we are. Don't worry I'll be back to get you some temporary clothes" Bulda spoke. Elsa was going to protest since she could create her own clothes but Bulda already left. Elsa looked around and found herself in a hot spring then sighed happily "_I guess, tonight would be a great night. A dinner with Hiccup... _" she thought happily. Elsa removed her clothes then went to the hotspring as she relaxed, feeling the warm water soothed her. Suddenly Elsa heard a hum, she looked around and saw no one.

Elsa moved around as she search for whoever was humming, she followed where the sound came from. Elsa saw a figure but couldn't tell who was that person due to the steam. Elsa went closer a bit as she recognize that outline then the steam faded a bit as she Hiccup naked though only half of his body due to the water levels. Hiccup was humming soothingly, at first it embarassed Elsa but hearing Hiccup's hum was really soothing. Hiccup hummed as he washed himself (A/N: Hiccup's humming Dashboard Confession - Dusk and summer). Elsa looked around as she saw a rock nearby and decided to hid behind it as she would love to wash herself in a relaxing hotspring with Hiccup's soothing hum. Few minutes later, Hiccup stopped humming for few seconds then started to silently singing as he hummed a bit of the melody "I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, we like to. Move it!" Hiccup silently sang. Elsa raised an eyebrow then looked at Hiccup strangely as she was weirded out by whatever Hiccup was singing. Elsa just kept looking at Hiccup strangely, really weirded out by the song. Suddenly Bulda came "Elsa!" Bulda exclaimed in unison as it seemed she's looking for her.

Hiccup and Elsa heard it as they looked at where the voice came from as Elsa unconsciously squeaked silently, Hiccup was going to check it out but Bulda spotted Hiccup "Hiccup, have you seen Elsa?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head "No, I didn't. Is there something wrong?" he replied worried which only made Elsa smile happily. "No, nothing's wrong dear. Just enjoy your bath" Bulda spoke reassuring then left elsewhere to look for Elsa. Hiccup nodded in understanding but still felt worried for Elsa.. However Hiccup heard it as he looked at where the squeak came from while Elsa immediately hid behind the rock, he looked around and saw that it somewhat came from behind a rock. Hiccup silently walked towards a rock "_I swear that I heard something squeaked around here somewhere_" he thought. Elsa felt nervous, she looked at where Hiccup was and saw that he was gone, she sighed in relief at the thought that Hiccup may have got off the hotspring and headed back since it would be awkward if they caught each other naked. Elsa turned around back to where she have left from.

~**Cue music, Ost Tonari No Kaibatsu~**

Elsa's eyes widened as she saw Hiccup in a complete surprise look. Elsa quickly jolted down as she hid her torso "E-e-elsa? W-what are y-you doing here" Hiccup asked flustered as he turned around immediately, Hiccup never got a good look at Elsa's body since he immediately turned away. Elsa looked away completely embarassed as her face flushed "U-u-uh... well I was taking a bath then I-I heard you hum... and followed your voice" she answered. Hiccup blushed in embarassment "A-alright... but why did you look at where I was?" he asked mortified. Elsa tucked her hair behind her ears shyly making Elsa cute-er to Hiccup's oppinion "Um... well..." she spoke as she tried to come up with an excuse. Hiccup could see that she was desperately seeking for an answer, he sighed "You know what, nevermind the question. Anyways I'm... uh... going to get dressed I suppose. Bulda's husband already brought my clothes, See you later Elsa" he spoke then walked away much to Elsa's relief.

"_I can't belief that just happened... Well, At least I know that he has a great body... but I suppose I should get to know him better..._" Elsa thought. Elsa sighed but frowned sadly as she can't listen to Hiccup's hum anymore. Moments later, Elsa came back to the spot she have left then saw new clothes nearby which she assumed to be her temporary clothes. Elsa wore the clothes as she inspected it, it wasn't bad it was kind of comfortable at the least. Elsa sighed, it would be rude if she didn't wore what bulda lend her. Elsa then continued to go back to the Troll's spot, or whatever that place is called. Meanwhile with Hiccup, he was blushing furiously as he kept remembering that he almost saw Elsa naked. Hiccup sighed then decided to think about different things rather than that specific embarassing moment. Hiccup suddenly remembered how's everyone going on berkton. Hiccup sometimes missed Gobber, he was like a second father to him. Gobber always teach him in mechanics, it helped him very much on some of his inventions. Suddenly, Hiccup realized that he could try using his 6th path to visit berkton.

Hiccup decided that he would visit Gobber and see some of his friends, sort of. He also remmebered that he could at least visit his father and mother's grave afterwards. Suddenly he caught something interesting, he saw a some sort of metalic shard. The shard was shaped like a tail of a plane or something. Hiccup looked around and and saw there was some sort of train that something heavy was either dragged or something crashed like a meteor or something. Hiccup followed it as he found himself staring at a plane, it confused him, he wondered if planes already existed in this place. Hiccup shook his head as he thought that the plane was too advancec to exist in this kind of time and place. The plane was still intact, only few parts have been torn of. Hiccup continued to wander around and look for something interesting. Hiccup saw something that shocked him dearly, he saw writings "_Cloudjumper_" he read. Hiccup just looked at it with wide eyes, feeling shock, sadness and disbelief.

Hiccup slowly entered the plane, he looked around and saw that there were a lot of corpses sitting on their seats. He kept looking around until he found a skeleton hugging something, it appeared to be a photo or some piece of paper. Hiccup gently took the photo and have a look at it, his eyes widened as his tears trying to leak out of his eyes. He stared at the picture for a brief moment before his arms limping. The picture was him when he was just a baby, Hiccup embraced his mother's corpse warmly and lovingly as he let a single tear escape his eyes. Despite that it's been years since his mother's death, he could say that it still stings a bit. Hiccup sighed sadly as he took her mother's corpse outside then dug a grave and burried her. Hiccup smiled sadly "I guess we ended up in the same place mom..." he spoke then stared at grave he made. Moments later, Elsa was worried sick. It's been hours since he left the hotspring and didn't returned yet. Elsa refused to eat without Hiccup, she excused herself as she was going to look for him but stopped when Hiccup appeared tired.

Elsa ran towards him as she saw the dirt all over Hiccup "Hiccup, you alright? you got dirt all over your clothes" she asked concern. Hiccup smiled lightly at Elsa "I'm alright... just got lost on the road of life" he answered. Elsa felt more worried at Hiccup's answer, she was going to say something but Hiccup cut her off by a hug. Hiccup embraced her tightly yet gentle as he leak out some of his emotions, he really needed that. "Hiccup?" Elsa called out worried. Hiccup broke the hug "Thank you" he thanked. Elsa blushed lightly "uh, no problem" she replied a bit confuse at why was Hiccup was acting strange. "Alright, let's eat. You must be starving" Hiccup spoke. Elsa nodded "Sorry, if I kept you waiting" Hiccup apologized. Elsa waved a hand of dismisal "It's alright Hiccup. Just try not to wandder of without telling anyone where you're going" she replied. Hiccup nodded in acceptance as they headed back to where the trolls have prepared them their meal.

~**Ost change, Into sorrow**~

Hiccup and Elsa thanked them for the food and for hospitality then ate in silence. Elsa sighed sadly as her thoughts about a romantic dinner didn't happened, just a plain painfully silent dinner. Elsa felt more worried at Hiccup's acting, he seemed to be distant, really troubled. Hiccup and Elsa thanked the Trolls again for their hospitality then headed back to the castle. "Is there something bothering you out Hiccup?" Elsa asked concerned. Hiccup sighed "Not really, its just something that you need to worry about" he answered softly. Elsa sighed not feeling offended by Hiccup's choice of words since his tone doesn't really portray rudeness. "Hey Elsa, do you mind if I leave Arendelle for a year?" Hiccup asked. Elsa stopped on her track "Why? don't you like staying in Arendelle?" she asked a bit devastated that Hiccup wanted to leave. "No, it's just some personal reasons and I guess I could use that time to train" Hiccup answered. "Train for what?" Elsa asked. Hiccup sighed "look Elsa, many things are really weird going on and many supernatural things happen. It also means that we could have an enemy powerful enough to destroy almost anything his/her path so we need to prepare" he answered.

Elsa sighed but nodded in understanding "Alright... but promise me that you'll come back" she said with a hint of sadness. Hiccup saw right through her mask, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, warmly embracing her "Don't worry. I will come back, I promise" he spoke then leaned a bit and kissed her forehead. Elsa smiled "alright, so when would you be leaving?" she asked. "Tomorrow, probably before noon" Hiccup answered. Elsa nodded then Hiccup released her from his embrace much to Elsa's discontent. The two continued to treck back to the castle. Moments later, In Elsa's room, "Remind me again why did you drag me in to your room" Hiccup spoke feeling uncomfortable for Elsa. Elsa pouted feeling a bit offended "Hiccup, you're leaving tomorrow. I think it's suitable that I get to spend- I mean get you guard me for the rest of your time here" she spoke almost saying something embarassing to Hiccup. Hiccup just raised an eyebrow then nodded in acceptance "fine" he agreed. Elsa went to her bed and lied down hoping that Hiccup would join her despite that she gave an impression that if Hiccup did then she would kill him.

~**Ost ends**~

Elsa sighed annoyed, she looked around and saw Hiccup sitting at a corner as his weapons are ready in case of assasinations or something. Elsa stared at him for few minutes before sleeping.

Elsa was in her room and Hiccup was sleeping beside her, she inwardly smile and happy that Hiccup used his courage to get in bed and sleep with her. Elsa was going to continue sleeping but it seems her body is moving on its own. Elsa looked at Hiccup then saw he was holding his Dragon blade. Elsa saw her hand reaching for the dragon blade, it confused her why would her body move on its own and why would she grab the dragon blade. Elsa unsheathed the blade -click-, the blade appeared blazing beautifully. Elsa felt scared as she was inspecting the blade. Elsa's body turned to Hiccup sleeping peacefully, she raised the blade as if she was going to stab Hiccup. Hiccup stirred up a bit then rubbed his eyes yawning, he looked at Elsa "Elsa? what's wrong?" he asked. Elsa's body plunged the sword in to Hiccup's chest much to Elsa's horror. Hiccup groaned in pain "Wha?" he asked confused as he coughed blood. "No!" Elsa cried as tears kept escaping her eyes. Elsa kept stabbing Hiccup's chest as blood flowed out on Hiccup's lifeless body. After few more stabbing, Elsa finally regained control of her body. Elsa hugged Hiccup's corpse as she cried "I'm sorry" she kept saying repeatedly.

Elsa cried, she looked at Hiccup and kissed his lips "I'm sorry Hiccup..." she whispered.

Suddenly Elsa sat up straight as she panting. Elsa looked around and Hiccup was still at the corner sleeping soundly. Elsa cried silently but was happy that it was just a dream. Elsa got of her bed then walked towards Hiccup, she kneeled beside him then held his chin. Elsa captured Hiccup's lips with her lips as she let a single tear escape at that moment. Elsa sat beside him as she let her head rest on his shoulder as Hiccup's warmth let her fall asleep comfortingly.

**Next morning**

Anna silently entered her sisters room, she looked around and saw her sister and Hiccup sleeping peacefully and honestly looked cute together. Anna smirked then walked towards them "Good Morning!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Hiccup and Elsa's eyes snapped wide open as they mumbled incoherent words like 'wha?' 'who?' and weirdly the 'i didn't lick you' that came from Hiccup. Anna and Elsa heard that as they looked at Hiccup strangely. Hiccup yawned then noticed Anna "you know Anna you didn't have to shout" he spoke. Anna giggled "Yeah well, someone has to wake up you two. I mean I've been thinking that you two might not wake up since you two would be too comfortable sleeping together" she replied. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Sleeping together?" he asked then looked around and saw Elsa was sitting beside him still looking a bit sleepy. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprised as he almost shouted "Gah, Elsa. What are you doing?" he asked. Elsa stood up and brushed of her clothes. Hiccup stood up as well as he attached the dragon blade on his belt that he made few days ago.

"So where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Suddenly a bark was heard that seemed to be Toothless coming towards them. Toothless burst in to the room as he looked around then saw Hiccup. Toothless barked happily then ran towards Hiccup and pounced on him as he licked his face. Hiccup chuckled "I missed you too bud. So how was your day without me?" he asked. Toothless barked again which Hiccup assumed that Toothelss said 'not bad' and chuckled again. "Anyways, Elsa. Toothless and I am just going to walk for a while so yeah later" Hiccup spoke cassually then headed out as a very excited Toothless followed. Once that Hiccup and Toothless have left Anna looked at Elsa smirking. "So, what happened? I was kind of expecting you two would be sleeping together but I assumed that you would be on bed not on the floor" Anna asked. Elsa blushed lightly "Anna!" she called out in embarassment. Anna giggled "What? So, did you guys do at Kristoff's family?" she asked. Elsa made a thinking pose "Ah, well. We took a bath, I saw him naked and ate dinner" she answered then realized that she just blurted out something really embarassing.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise as her mouth agaped. "Y-you saw him naked?" Anna asked in disbelief. Elsa immediately covered Anna's mouth as she blushed lightly "don't say it out loud" she whispered to Anna's ear. Anna just looked at her completely surprise "Y-you just saw him naked..." she whispered. Elsa nodded a bit embarassed. Anna blushed lightly "What does it look like?" she asked. Elsa frowned "Anna!" she called out. "What? I'm curiously" Anna replied. Elsa sighed "Let's just forget about it and have breakfast" she said then started to walk away. "Wow... I can't believe that you just saw him naked and can completely look at im straight, I mean I would probably keep seeing him naked even if he had his clothes" she said. Elsa heard her as she stopped on her track and blushed lightly "Anna!" she called out in embarassment. Anna sighed "Fine, alright let's eat" she said in defeat. Meanwhile with Hiccup and Toothless, the two spent the whole time walking around the town as Toothless sometimes ran in circles around him happily, Unbeknown the two that women were drooling at Hiccup and were planning to rape him later.

Hiccup and Toothless left went into the outskirt of the forest near Arendelle. "Alright Toothless, let's stay here for a while" Hiccup spoke. Toothless just barked which Hiccup assumed to be an affirmative. Hiccup closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply then sighed. Hiccup focused as he uses his sixth path, the Deva path. Hiccup opened his eyes as a numerical kanji for 6 appeared on his right eye.

**At Berkton**

Hiccup appeared at an unknown alley. Hiccup looked around "_Hmm... not much happened... well, Meh, I'm just a speck in the universe_" he thought cynical. Hiccup headed towards Gobber first since he felt that Gobber deserved to know that he's alright and he also felt bad that he just thought of this yesterday. Hiccup sighed as he found himself nervious in fron of Gobber's home. Hiccup steeled his nerves and knocked couple of times. There was a steps was heard and it seemed to be slowly approaching the door on the other side. Hiccup gulped nervously as the door opened and revealed a very STRESSED Gobber. Gobber's eyes widened in surprise as he the sight of Hiccup sweating nervously smiling at him. "H-H'iccup?" Gobber called out in disbelief. "Y-yeah, Hello Gobber" Hiccup greeted reluctantly. Gobber smiled happily "Come inside H'iccup" he spoke as he stepped aside to give way for Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back then nodded and went inside. Gobber lead Hiccup to the living room "So where have you been Hiccup? We're worried sick you know" he spoke. **(A/N: I'm stuggling with the accent so please bare with me)**

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "We?" he asked. "Aye lad. Astrid, Harris (Fishlegs), Rob and I (Tuffnut)" Gobber answered. Hiccup looked at Gobber strangely "I may have believed that you, Harris and Rob missed me but to add Astrid is really doubtful. I mean one thing is for sure, Astrid doesn't miss me at all" he stated surprisingly calm. It really surprised Gobber since he knew that Hiccup is head over heels for Astrid. "Nay, I'm serious H'iccup. Astrid have been looking fer yu nonestop ever since yu've disappeared, even now she still hasn't give up" Gobber spoke. Hiccup snorted "sure, she would really love to beat me up that much huh" he spoke bitterly. Gobber shook his head "Nay, Hiccup, yu must know that ever since yu've been gone Astrid cried every night and asking us if yu've wuld forgive er for bein so stupid" he spoke. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise "Ah, well... I'm not staying here for long. I'm just here to visit you guys and let you know that I'm fine" he replied.

"What?" Gobber asked in disbelief. Hiccup sighed "Look Gobber, I'm here also to explain why I can't come back" he spoke. Gobber sighed "Alright, explain" he spoke. Hiccup looked at Gobber seriously "Gobber, what I'm about to say must not go viral. It could bring a lot of mess" he warned. Gobber nodded in acceptance and gestured Hiccup to continue "Alright, so. After I came back to my room from the hospital... I slept with Toothless at my side. We got sucked in a dimension hole, black hole or whatever you want to call it. We ended up Arendelle, a place where I really have no idea where but I suspected that it was from unknown time since they appeared to have not discovered electricity yet" Hiccup expained. Hiccup looked at Gobber who wore an unreadeable expression as he hoped that he would believe him and save him the time of convincing. Gobber sighed "Alright, I believe you" he spoke. "You do?" Hiccup asked skeptical resulting Gobber nodding at him.

"So how did you know I was telling the truth?" Hiccup asked. "Yur right eye twitches when yu lie and the towne yu use when yu're lying is rilly easy to detect H'iccup" Gobber answered. Hiccup's mouth agaped in surprise, not about Gobber reading him like a book but about how his right twitch when he lies since he really doesn't notice that. Hiccup sighed then Gobber smiled sadly "but why can't yu stay ere? I mean yu're already ere?" Gobber asked. Hiccup held his right hand and poke Gobber, much to Gobber's surprise when Hiccup's right hand just passed through him. "Wha? What' happened to yu H'iccup?" Gobber asked worried. Hiccup shook his head "Nothing bad, just got transported in an unknown location and time" Hiccup answered cassually with a hint of sarcasm. Gobber didn't detect the sarcasm as he tried to poke Hiccup but similar to what happened earlier, Gobber's hand went right through Hiccup. "Um, there was one little detail I haven't mention yet" Hiccup spoke sheepishly.

"uh, what's that?" Gobber asked. "Well, you see I have this, unique ability... It's like a super power. It's rediculous when you say it like that but it appeares to be that way" Hiccup answered sheepishly. Gobber just looked at Hiccup with such disbelief before turning into a prideful smile. "I knew it!" Gobber exclaimed. Hiccup looked at Gobber strangely, he thought that Gobber would be skeptical but his reaction just surprised him. "Knew what?" Hiccup asked. "Well. Yur mother, father and I always knew yu were special. So having you powers isn't really a big revelation to us" Gobber spoke. Hiccup smiled at the thought of his parents really loved him that much. "Alright, I've got to get going. I'm going to visit dad and be back to Arendelle" Hiccup spoke. Gobber nodded in understanding "I understand" he said with a small smile. "So how was dad's funeral?" Hiccup asked. Gobber sweated nervously "uh, well we kind of hired a wrong guy at first but ended up well anyway" he answered then told him what happened.

**Short Flashback**

Everyone was in the funeral, everything seemed solemn but nevertheless people were mourning. Everyone was looking down in sadness "blessed is he who, in the name of charity and goodwill, shepherds the weak, through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper, and the finder of the lost children. And you will know my name is the Lord, when I lay my vengeance upon you" The priest spoke. Everyone looked up at the priest, some were angered and some were weirded out. "Did he just quoted Sam Jackson in Pulp fiction?" Astrid asked in disbelief. Gobber faced palm as he thought that they got the wrong guy.

**Flashback end**

Hiccup looked at Gobber strangely "you just let a guy who quotes Sam Jackson to bless my dad's funeral?" he asked unamused. Gobber sighed ashamed "Aye lad, We kind of got careless... Anyways, I bet he wuld like to see yu know H'iccup" Gobber answered. Hiccup nodded "Yeah... Gobber thanks for everything, and take care" he bid farewell. Gobber nodded "Don't mention it. Now run along" he said with a small smile.

**Moments later at the graveyard**

"Hey dad, It's me. I've been fine. I met this lady, she's really pretty and kind to. I know you're thinking, you think she's my girlfriend. Well she's not she's a friend. and... and... and... I really missed you guys" Hiccup spoke but spoke sadly at the last part. Hiccup just stayed in front of his mother and father's grave which happened to be right next each other by choice, he stayed there quietly as he kept trying to compose himself but struggling. Few minutes later Hiccup bid farewell to his parents and was going back to Arendelle when he heard a very familiar voice. "Hiccup?" Astrid called out behind Hiccup. Hiccup looked behind him and saw Astrid.

**So how was it? Was it Good? Bad? or worse? Anyways I would like to thank you for reading the story and for the supporting reviews you gave, very much appriciated. So please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wazzup guys, it's been a very long delay. I've been busy, reading and stuffs to do, sorry. I'm not a Hicctrid hater, in fact I also ship Hiccstrid. It's just that I like Hiccelsa more. As for this story, Hiccup may seem OOC but it's what I thought of Hiccup would be due to the given experiences. Anyways, here's the new chapter. I hope you like it guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

**Chapter 8: Snowflake part 2**

Hiccup looked at Astrid with wide eyes, to him she still looked beautiful as ever and he couldn't tell which is more beautiful, Elsa or Astrid. "Astrid?" Hiccup called in slight disbelief. Astrid looked at Hiccup with clear surprised look on her face, she really have been wishing this would happen where she would meet Hiccup again and apologize for how she have been treating him. "Hiccup I..." Astrid spoke but choked as she seemed to have lost her voice as she approached him slowly. Hiccup took a step back causing Astrid to flinch and stop on her track. Astrid sighed "Um, so... Astrid. How you've been?" Hiccup asked trying to start a very casual conversation despite she ignored him ever since she became one with the popular people. Astrid looked at him nervously as she rubbed her arm sheepishly "Uh, um... well, nothing much. You?" she answered then asked. "Ah, nothing much as well. Just sightseeing and stuff" Hiccup answered. Astrid sighed as she calmed herself down "Where have you been?" she asked seriously. "some places, I really doubt you'd know about it" Hiccup answered. Astrid walked towards beside him then placed the flower that she had been carrying in front of the grave.

Astrid looked down "We've been worried about you. When you've disappeared, Gobber panicked and almost like had a heart attack, searching like a mad man" she spoke. Hiccup felt really bad and really glad that he visited Gobber first "Yeah, well. A lot of things happened and some kind of distracted me" he admitted. Astrid eyes narrowed as she looked at Hiccup "And what kind of things distracted you?" she asked. "Uh, well... you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Hiccup answered hesitantly. "Try me" Astrid spoke. "Uh, well... let's just say it's not really something you would believe so let's just put it at that" Hiccup replied solemnly. "Hiccup..." Astrid called out softly as her face softened. "So, how are you and Eret Jr.?" Hiccup asked trying to change the subject. "We broke up" Astrid answered with a slight hate on her tone. Hiccup looked at her stangely "Why? wasn't he your crush and dream guy?" he asked. Astrid clenched her fist "No, he's not my dream guy. It turns out that he was dating Heather and pretty much using me to hurt you and use that momment of weakness to get you close to Heather and become her boy toy" she said disgusted.

Hiccup paled, he's not really fond at the idea of becoming a boy toy "That's... horrible... I mean, are you alright?" he asked. Astrid nodded "Yeah... I suppose. Did kicked his butt though" she said dryly. Hiccup and Astrid chuckled at that statement. "So, seriously Hiccup. Where have you been?" Astrid asked again getting back on the previous subject. "Well... you see Astrid. I'm not really here" Hiccup answered as it seemed there's no way of getting out with this since Astrid's really persistent and stubborn at sometimes. Astrid raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about? you're standing infront of me" she spoke confused. "Well, yes and no... you see. I have this ability to project Illusions so I projected my self here as an illusion" Hiccup explained. "Uh. What?" Astrid asked dumbly. Hiccup sighed "Look, Astrid. Don't tell this to anyone. I already explained this to Gobber" Hiccup warned. "I don't understand and you didn't even answered my question. Where have you been? and where are you right now?" Astrid asked confused. Hiccup cleared his throat "Alright, so I've been in some sort of Dimension or some other Time. I don't really know. There was a unknown Time, Dimension gate appeared in my room for a brief moment and Toothless and I got sucked in it" Hiccup answered.

Astrid just looked at Hiccup in disbelief "You expect me to believe all that crap?" she asked. Hiccup looked at her seriously then nodded making Astrid sweat nervously since she can't see any deception or lies in his eyes. "So let me get ths straight, you were in a different time or dimension, you have super powers and now you're still there but just visited now?" Astrid asked for confirmation. Hiccup nodded "Yes" he said simply. "Why?... why now? why can't you have visited earlier?" Astrid asked solemnly. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Uh, well... I got distracted" he admitted. "With what? What have you been exactly doing out there?" Astrid asked curiously and a bit hurt at his answer. "Uh, well. I'm a bodyguard of some Queen, Ice Queen to be exact" Hiccup answered as he thought that it could bring no harm if he told her. Astrid glared at Hiccup "And what this Queen looked like?" she asked with a hint of jealousy. "Well, I guess instead of telling. I'll just show you" Hiccup said as he shrugged then a numerical kanji for 1 appeared on his right eye and an Illusion of Elsa standing beside him. Astrid inspected the queen as she circled around her making Hiccup look at Astrid strangely but decided not to comment about it.

Astrid finished inspecting the queen and gestured HIccup to drop the illusion "I got to admit, she's pretty" she commented as she examined Hiccup's reaction. Hiccup nodded "she is, and her beauty isn't only skin deep. She's really kind and cares for her people" Hiccup commented not noticing the jealous stare of Astrid. "I see... so you two have been dating?" she asked. "nope" Hiccup answered simply. "would you date her?" Astrid asked. "I guess if she would want to but otherwise then no" Hiccup answered with a shrug. "Would you date me?" Astrid asked bluntly making Hiccup look at her completely flabbergasted. After Hiccup have recomposed himself after that shocking question "No, I'm not really your type" he answered. "What makes you think that?" Astrid asked. "Well you did said that you despise me so, yeah I wouldn't date you" Hiccup answered. Astrid flinched a bit as she regretted saying that days ago when she found out the that she was only being toyed with Eret Jr., Astrid clenched her fist and hid her anger at herself very well. "Ah, well. I assure you Hiccup. I don't. I regret saying it... I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry" Astrid apoligized.

Hiccup looked at her with wide eyes "I... I suppose it's ok. Honestly, I really don't know what to say I mean what else could I say right" he admitted. Astrid sighed "You don't have to say anything. I just really wanted to apologize" she said sincerely. Hiccup smiled "Don't worry. You know me, I really don't held grudges to anyone" he assured her making Astrid smile at Hiccup with a slight blush on her face.

**Meanwhile with Elsa...**

Elsa was having a chat with Anna as she kept bugging her how did Hiccup saw her naked and vice versa. Elsa kept telling Anna that Hiccup didn't saw her naked since she immediately submerged her body at the water before he could see her plus the steam helped. "Anna for the last time. I didn't see his body clearly" Elsa lied since she really saw it. Despite the steam, to Elsa it was really clear. Suddenly out of no where Repunzel appeared "Elsa! Anna!" she exclaimed as she rushed towards her cousins. The two sisters acknowledged their cousin's greeting and greeted back then suddenly Eugene, Merida and Jack came along as well. "Good morning to you all ladies" Eugene greeted politely despite sounding rather casual and slightly flirty. "Good morning your highness" Merida politely greeted. "Yo" Jack greeted casually. "So what are you guys talking about?" Repunzel asked. "Nothing much" Elsa answered, she really didn't want to talk about seeing Hiccup naked accidentally. It wasn't like that she planned to see it anyway. "Uh, well. Alright, so how about we share some stories. It's been awhile we have talked to each other" Repunzel offered.

The two sisters looked at each other then shrugged seeing nothing wrong with it. "Sure" Elsa replied. Elsa and Anna told their story, excluding the mushy on Elsa's part with Hiccup and included how Hiccup saved them from a psycho prince. "Wow, Now I understand why you two trust Hiccup much. He have done so much for you two" Repunzel commented as she understands why Elsa liked the idea of Hiccup being her bodyguard. Merida smiled "Well, he is one of a kind" she commented admiring Hiccup's selfless act of kindness. "So, Hiccup's like a guardian or a sage?" Jack asked intrigued. Anna shook her head in amusement "Well, he's more of a protector really" she replied. "That's really something, but I'm more worried about the Hans guy. He may be locked up but he could escape" Eugene commented. Anna smiled evilly then punched her palm threateningly "Then he would be in trouble, because there's no way that he would stand against Elsa and Hiccup" she proclaimed proudly. "Don't be so cocky Anna, many things could happen. What if there was a person that is stronger than all of us combined? what if theres a group of people who are powerful enough to decimate all of us" Jack warned. Merida snorted "You underestimate us easily, give us some credit jerk" she spoke.

"Yeah, don't forget Hiccup's invention. I mean he has both magic and science on his side and he's also strong" Anna added. Repunzel smirked "Oh Anna, didn't know that you admire Hiccup much" she teased. Anna blushed lightly "Of course, he saved me and my sister selflessly without asking anything in return" she admitted a bit embarassed. Eugene chuckled "Don't take all of what Repunzel says too seriously, she sometimes exagerates things" he spoke reassuring. Repunzel pouted "Hey, I dont exagerates things" she denied. Eugene smirked "Oh yeah? how about the time when you reacted to bunnies as if it was going to harm you?" he teased. Repunzel blushed in embarassment "That bunny was evil, he was staring at my soul" Repunzel reasoned though its obvious that she was lying. Anna and the rest chuckled at Repunzel's denial causing Repunzel to frown at them. Repunzel huffed then turned her back on them "We're just kidding Punzie, you don't need to sulk" Eugene spoke. Repunzel huffed "I'm not sulking, no one's sulking" she denied annoyed. Eugene sighed in amusement "sure" he replied. "Though, I'm curious, we know now what Anna thinks about Hiccup, how about you Elsa? I mean technically punzie and I have really no comment about him besides that he seemed nice as for Merida it's quite obvious and Jack... well i doubt he cared enough to give an opinion about the guy" Euegene spoke.

"Eh? Is there any reason why you guys are asking me such rediculous question?" Elsa asked as she sweated nervously. "Just curiosity, I mean it's obvious that you're interested on Hiccup. It's just that you never made it clear because in some occasion that you're hinting something that isn't friendship" Eugene explained. Elsa looked away as she blushed lightly "As if, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less" she explained. Anna sighed in amusement "Sure" she said sarcastically making Elsa frown at her. Merida glared at Elsa as she was suspecting that she has feelings for 'her prince' though was unnocitced. "I still can't believe that we're not even connected. I swear it's kind of weird for me, I always thought of myself alone. Then I met you... and the weird part is that I found out later on that we're not even the same... I mean you're human and I'm not" Jack spoke. Anna rolled her eyes "anyways, do you guys know where Hiccup could be? I mean he's about to leave later" she asked. Merida gasped in surprise "What? He's leaving?" she asked. Anna sighed "Yeah, he said that he's going to training trip or something" she answered sadly.

"But why? I mean isn't he strong already?" Merida asked. Elsa sighed "Yeah but he just got his abilities weeks ago so hes hasn't mastered it yet" she explained. "But he could always train here you know or even at dunbroch" Merda spoke. "yes but I suppose he also wants a spiritual journey I suppose" Elsa said as it was the only idea she has on why Hiccup wanted to train somewhere else. "Did he said when will he comes back?" Repunzel asked. Elsa nodded "he said he'll come back after a year" she answered. Merida sighed "so what about you Jack? what do you plan now? you'd already got what you asked for? sightseeing" Anna asked. Jack thought about it "I don't know I think I should join Hiccup but then again we may have different goals. For me it's to find my purpose or why do I even have this powers... though I'm not really complaining about it so I guess travel for answers and for Hiccup it's to protect the love of his life, Elsa though if you guys need help I'm willing to offer a hand" he answered. Elsa blushed "I'm not the love of Hiccup's life" she denied embarassed, "_Am I?_" she thought to herself. Anna and the rest chuckled at Elsa "relax Elsa, what's bad about Hiccup attracted to you?" Anna asked.

Elsa thought about it and found anything about it though if it wasnt Hiccup she could think a lot of things but she knew Hiccup so she can't seem to find anything that Hiccup might bad things to her, she sighed in defeat but felt more admiration towards Hiccup. Elsa sighed "Let's not talk about Hiccup today please" she spoke. Anna chuckled "Alright, anyways..." she spoke.

**Back to Hiccup...**

Astrid is becoming more conflicted, she felt attracted to Hiccup and didn't know why. "so, I guess I'll see you some other time then Astrid" Hiccup said as he was about to leave. "wait" Astrid said before Hiccup could leave. Astrid wanted Hiccup to stay but knew that he can't so she just decided to ask the second best thing she could think of "Visit more often Hiccup" she said with a sad smile. HIccup smiled slightly "sure" he said before disappearing. Hiccup found himself back again in the woods of Arendelle. Hiccup sighed as he found visit Gobber and the rest emotional tiring. Suddenly Hiccup heard someone spoke "Well. If it isn't the hero of Arendelle" A familiar male spoke. Hiccup eyes widened in surprise as he and Toothless looked around and saw Hans smirking "You" he stated bitterly. Toothless began to growl at Hans.

Hans chuckled "What? You two seemed tensed. Relax, I'm not here to cause harm..." he stated. Hiccup glared at him as Toothless barked menacingly at Hans while he grinned maniacally "Yet..." Hans continued. Hiccup got ready as he unsheated his Dragon blade and prepare in his own stance "I'm afraid that's not going to happen" Hiccup spoke. Hans grinned "Really? And here I thought it would be more easier though it can be arranged" he spoke then snapped his finger. Suddenly a dart flew out of nowhere and hit Hiccup on the neck. Hiccup felt his energy drained from his body as he fall on to his knees as he kept glaring at Hans "W...what did... you... do... t... to me..." he spoke struggling. Hans smiled innocently "You'll know soon enough" he stated innocently as Hiccup loses his conscious but heard Toothless whimpered as he was knocked out cold.

**Hours later, with Elsa and the rest...**

"Uh... are you sure Hiccup hasn't left yet?" Merida asked getting a bit impatient. Elsa thought for a moment but knew that Hiccup hasn't left yet since his clothes are still on his wardrobe "uh, yeah. I asked Gerda few minutes ago if his clothes were gone but it appears that it was still there, packed and ready to go" she answered as she was starting to get worried. Elsa thought that maybe Hiccup was sucked again back to their world and they wouldn't able to see him again, it scared her. "Hiccup must've been sidetracked, don't worry" Repunzel spoke. Merida seemed to calm down a bit while Elsa's still worried. Suddenly the door opened as they saw Hiccup with an unusual smirk on his face, his smirk was the kind of smirk that they wouldn't ever expect from Hiccup. "I'm back" Hiccup said sultry as he eyed Elsa, Anna and Repunzel, it made them shiver a bit. Hiccup walked towards Elsa then suddenly bend her over as he kissed her hungrily. It startled everyone as Elsa flinched a bit. Elsa didn't liked the kiss at all, it was rough and full of lust. Elsa struggled to get away from Hiccup's grip. "Hey Hiccup, you're being too rough on her" Anna said as she tried to help her sister get of Hiccup's grip.

Hiccup stopped kissing Elsa as he looked at Anna with a smirk "What? You want to join as well?" he asked. "O...kay... I think there's something wrong with Hiccup" Repunzel spoke. "Yeah..." Eugene agreed. "Good thing that Kristoff wasn't here or else he might Hiccup into a pulp" Jack spoke. "I don't think you're grasping the concept here Jack" Eugene spoke. "It's kind of weird seeing Hiccup like this" Repunzel spoke. Hiccup chuckled then hugged Elsa from behind as his hands roamed around her body "Hiccup! STOP!" Elsa exclaimed as she struggled. Hiccup grinned mischevously as he squeezed Elsa's butt, Elsa gasped as she kicked Hiccup at his 'dragon balls'. Hiccup wheezed "Damn. Bitch!" he growled. Suddenly the gang heard a laugh coming from the door, they looked at where the sound came from and saw Hans grinning maniacally "You like it? It's dark Hiccup." he spoke cassually. Elsa glared at Hans while Hiccup was going to charge at Elsa Repunzel knocked him out with a frying pan. Hans grinned faded as Repunzel easily knocked out HIccup with a frying pan. "Woah... I have to get one of those" Anna said in amazement.

Repunzel smiled victoriously as she twirled the frying pan "heh, and they say princesses are helpless, tell that to my frying pan" she said but she mistimed the spin and hit her head "Ow..." she said as she winced in pain. Eugene chuckled at Repunzel who pouted at him. "I can't believe that a mere frying pan would actually knock hiccup down" Hans muttered to himself but they all heard him. "What did you do to Hiccup?" Elsa asked threatening as she unconsciously starting a blizzard in a castle. Hans smirked "oh, nothing much. It's just your precious Hiccup's gone now?" he said arrogantly. They all gasped in surprise as Elsa felt someone stabbed her heart "What do you mean?" she asked in anger with a hint of panic. Hans backed away as he prepares his escape "Oh nothing much, just unlocked the darkness within him. Let's just say that whatever Hiccup isn't, that Hiccup right there is" he said before made a full sprint escape. Jack, Repunzel, Eugene and Merida went after Hans. Anna saw Elsa shaking a bit, obviously scared. Anna placed a hand on her sister's shoulder "Don't worry. Hiccup's fine" she said trying to comfort her sister. Elsa sighed as she stared at an uncoscious Hiccup.

Suddenly Anna chuckled making Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion as she stared at Anna strangely "What's so funny?" she asked. Anna smirked "at least we know more things about Hiccup now" she answered. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked curiously. "Well, Hans said that whatever Hiccup isn't, is the Hiccup we just saw earlier pretty much explaining a lot." she answered. "So?" Elsa asked. Anna giggled "it means Hiccup is really a gentle man, kind and polite, not to mention that he's a 100% not a pervert" she answered. Elsa blushed at the pervert part, she just remembered the part when Hiccup groped her and kissed hungrily. Sure it wasn't really the real Hiccup but it's just too weird but she wouldn't mind if they did it in few more years and more gentle and passionate. Elsa realized that she's putting too much thought on this weird event as she shook all the dirty thoughts out of her head then thought of what to do. Elsa decided that she would ask Grandpabbie for help seeing no one else could possibly help Hiccup's 'condition'. "Alright, Anna. Ask Kristoff to come here quick... wait... where's Toothless?" Elsa commanded Anna then asked as she realized that Hiccup haven't come back with Toothless.

Anna bit her lip "I don't know... I'm worried that he may have Hiccup's condition as well" she stated worried. Elsa sighed then asked Anna to help her carry Hiccup back to his room then went Elsa back as she waited for Jack and the rest to return while Anna headed to Kristoff. Few hours later Jack and the rest came back and with someone else. Elsa approached them "So, what happened?" she asked. "Uh... well, you see we didn't found Hans but we found someone else" Merida answered sadly. "Who?" Elsa asked curiously. Eugene came from behind Merida and Jack, holding an unconscious wounded Toothless. Elsa gasped as she held Toothless "what happened?" she asked. "Uh, Hans injured Toothless badly and used him as a distraction to escape" Repunzel answered. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she suddenly ran towards them along with Kristoff and Sven following behind. Suddenly Anna and Kristoff saw Elsa holding a badly injured Toothless, Anna closed her mouth in horror as Kristoff gasped "What happened?" Anna asked. Elsa frowned as Anna realized who did it "Hans..." Anna stated bitterly. "So where's Hiccup?" Kristoff asked.

They all headed to Hiccup's room. "So, what exactly happened to Hiccup?" Kristoff asked. "Uhh..." Anna was going to answer but was cut off by Hiccup stirring up. Hiccup sat up slowly as he rubbed the back of his head "ow..." Hiccup groaned. "Hiccup?" Elsa called. Hiccup turned as he looked at Elsa then he smiled creepily "Elsa, show me your boobs" he said sultry. Kristoff raised an eyebrow while Jack was snickering at the back. Repunzel sneaked behind Hiccup then hit him at the back of his head with a frying pan, again. Elsa and the rest looked at Repunzel strangely. "What? he's still acting weird" Repunzel said defensively. "Aliright, Kristoff have you already talked to Grandpabbie about Hiccup?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, I really couldn't believe Anna so I wanted to see it for myself and it was kind of weird seeing Hiccup like that" Kristoff answered. "It's kind of hilarious actually" Jack commented as he snickered a bit making Elsa and Anna glare at him. Jack stopped snickering as he slowly took a step back. "Anyways Grandpabbie said that we should take Hiccup to him immediately so yeah. Let's go" Kristoff spoke. They all went to the whatever the trolls lived in hurry, they also brought Toothless incase that something is wrong with him as well just like Hiccup.

Minutes later, they have arrived then immediately rushed towards Grandpabbie. Elsa and Kristoff layed Hiccup in front of Grandpabbie. Grandpabbie placed his hand on his head "I see..." he spoke. "What is it Grandpabbie?" Elsa asked. "It's really bad, it's really horrible but it's good thing that was placed on Hiccup was a not so complexed curse. A curse from potions are very negotioable but curse by magics are more complicated depending on the magic" Grandpabbie spoke. "What curse?" Elsa asked. Grandpabbie closed his eyes as he lifted his hand as a dark 'aura' came out of Hiccup's head as Grandpabbie dispered it with a flick of his hand. "It's a curse of letting the darkness of person to take over" Grandpabbie spoke. "Uh, I don't think it's darkness Grandpabbie, I mean Hiccup was shallow and only wanted to do dirty stuff with Elsa" Anna said making Elsa blush "Anna" Elsa cried out in embarassment. Repunzel and the rest chuckled except Merida who was pouting. Grandpabbie chuckled as well "I see, then that's a good thing. It just means that Hiccup is really difficult to corrupt" he said making Elsa smile slightly. "However, it's not over yet" Grandpabbie spoke.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked "Well, I just dispersed the curse but it's effect still remained. I need you guys to head over Hiccup's mind and banish the effect of the curse by destroying the darkness" Grandpabbie. They all nodded in understanding. "Alright, place your hands on Hiccup's head as I would do the rest" Grandpabbie spoke. They all complied as they waited for Grandpabbie to do the rest "However, I warn you... Do not by any circumstance... let the his darkness posses you or else you'll be suffering from Hiccup's curse as well" Grandpabbie warned. Eugene, Anna and Repunzel gulped nervously. "Alright gramps, will do" Jack said cassually. Grandpabbie spoke some sort of incantation then The gang blacked out. Grandpabbie sighed as he looked at them then looked around and saw Toothless badly injured, he approached him then placed his hand on the dog's head then sighed in relief as he felt that the dog wasn't curse just badly injured.

Grandpabbie asked Bulda to take care of the dog. Bulda and her husband happily complied as they always wanted to pet a dog. Meanwhile with the gang, They found themselves in a dark place with some TV screens (which they don't even know what it is). Suddenly Jack something interesting "Hey guys check this out" he said then pointed the screen in front of him. Anna and the rest apprached Jack and look at what he was pointing, they saw Hiccup and a bulky man. They watched **(A/N: Everything on the memmory is from Hiccup's perspective)**. "Hey dad" Hiccup called. "oh Hiccup, can you get the keys, I think i forgot them in the car, luckily I still haven't locked the door" the bulky man spoke. "Alright dad" Hiccup spoke. Everyone was flabbergasted with one thing in their mind "That's Hiccup's dad?!" they thought in unison. "His dad is HUGE" Anna commented. "Yeah... It's really unexpected, to think Hiccup's dad is like a freakishly bulky" Repunzel spoke then they all continue to watch. Hiccup took the keys out then locked and close the door. "Alright dad, here" Hiccup spoke then threw the keys towards his dad. Stoick prepared to catch the keys but the keys didn't land on his hand because a lady suddenly walked in front of them as the keys landed inside her cleavage. Both Hiccup and Stoick was mortified at what happened, Hiccup paled.

Hiccup went after the lady "Um... Excuse me miss, May I have the keys back?" he asked politely. The lady looked at him strangely "Kiss?" she asked with a hint of disgust. Hiccup wave his hand defensively "no, keys" he said then gestured him with a key opening a door. The lady stil looked at him strangely with a confused look. "Uh.. May I just take... the Key... on... um..." Hiccup spoke as he tried to find the keys inside the lady's cleavage. The lady just looked at him confused, Hiccup tried to reach for the keys inside the cleavage but didn't as he was hesitant and really didn't like the idea of him reaching something in a place like that. "Um... can you please, um... take it out?" Hiccup asked. The lady frowned as she slapped Hiccup "Pervert" she said then walked away. They all winced except Jack who was snickering "Ouch... that's gotto hurt" Eugene commented. Kristoff rubbed his cheek "I know right..." he said in sympathy as the girls really don't know what to think about what they just saw. Jack then burst out laughing "We should look for more of his memmories" he spoke as the girls glared at him. "what? it was funny" he said defensively.

Merida looked around then saw another screen where it was blurry as if it was steamy. she approached it and looked closely "Hey guys, check this out" she spoke. The rest approached her then watched the screen. It viewed them a steamy place which Elsa found familiar then suddenly Hiccup moved then they saw a blurry figure and showed Elsa covering her private parts then immediately lay down as the waters covered her body while Hiccup immedetiately looked away. The guys immediately had a massive nosebleed as they saw Elsa's body despite her private parts were covered. Elsa immediately went in front of the screen blocking the view as she blushed furiously. Merida glared at Elsa then she pointed a finger at her "You! YOU SAW HICCUP NAKED... YOU BATHED WITH HICCUP!" she exclaimed clearly angry and jealous. Anna was blushing then suddenly Elsa accidentally pushed a button on the side of the screen. Then suddenly they heard Hiccup's voice "_Oh crud... Why's Elsa here?_" Hiccup's voice was heard on the screen as his voice showed fear. "That must be Hiccup's thoughts..." Anna spoke.

"_Oh crap... she's hot... I got to get out of here before she get's the wrong idea..._" Hiccup voice heard on the screen. "Lucky bastard..." Jack muttered. Elsa looked around then saw something familiar, she approached the screen and ignored Merida's death glare. "That's..." Elsa muttered but was loud enough for the others to hear.

**So, how was it? please review, I really hoped that I didn't screwed up. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so here's a new chapter. I just saw Once Upon a time Season 4, I swear if they added How to train your dragon characters and paired Hiccup with Elsa then I would watch the god damn whole season in one day well if not then I'll keep watching until it finishes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

"that's..." Elsa trailed off as she aproached the screen slowly as she looked closer. The gang just looked at her then looked at the screen she was looking at curiously. "What is it?" Anna asked. "It's the time when I met Hiccup... how he saved me and somewhat took care of me..." Elsa spoke. "Oh..." Repunzel spoke in understanding. "_Shouldn't we go and look for Hiccup's darkness instead of viewing his memmories? I mean we're getting pretty sidetracked with all of this memmory viewing_" Eugene whispered to Repunzel. "_Shhh... 1 more memmory, Elsa's kind of... well... let's just say she's having an emotional curiosity ot something so be patient_" Repunzel whispered back. They watched, Hiccup waking up, he pushed himself upas he saw Toothless lying beside him sleeping peacefully. Hiccup smiled at his bestfriend, he kneeled "Toothless, wake up" he spoke as he shook Toothless. Toothless started to stir, he looked up and saw Hiccup smiling. Toothless smiled back at his bestfriend. Hiccup stood "Alright, Toothless... We're in some sort of well... unknown place which I assumed to be civilied seeing all these architectural structures to be less primitive" he spoke.

"Of course it's less primitive, we're one of the most advanced architectural in kingdoms" Anna commented. "You do know that Hiccup may have been in more advance architects Anna" Kristoff deadpanned. "Oh..." Anna muttered. Elsa thought for a moment then pressed a button looking similar to the button she accidentally pushed barked at Hiccup. Hiccup looked around and saw a crowd gasp seemingly in fear. Hiccup walked towards them then looked at whatever they looked around. "_I wonder where are we... Mom... Dad... I will make you guys proud_" Hiccup thought. Hiccup saw a lady on a frozen fountain. Suddenly, the Duke and thugs come out the door. "Hey that's you Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "You don't need to shout Anna" Kristoff spoke. Anna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Sorry" she apologized quietly but enough to be heard. "So if Hans was the evil guy then why is the duke's bodyguard chasing after Elsa?" Repunzel asked. "Uh, The Duke kind of feared Elsa's abilities and frankly it's really absurd" Anna answered then paused a bit.

Anna sighed "And I'm ashamed that without Hiccup, I might have believed what the Duke believed about Elsa being evil and all" she admitted sadly. Elsa looked at Anna in surprise as she felt happy that Anna actually accepted her and not secretly fearing her. Elsa approached her sister then held her hand in appreciation. Anna smiled at her sister as Elsa smiled back. They continued to watch the memmory. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "_I wonder what the heck is going on here..._" he thought. "There she is! Stop her" The duke spoke as soon as she saw Elsa. "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Elsa pleaded as magic accidentally shot from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. The thugs slept and fell as Hiccup chuckled lightly at that sight. "Monster... Monster!" the duke spoke. "_Wow... That's awesome..._" Hiccup thought clearly amazed. Anna giggled "Well, it's safe to say that Hiccup admired you Elsa since the day he met you" she said happily. Elsa blushed lightly since Hiccup was the first who actually thought of her admirably and that's saying something since he thought he was ordinary person and it's in human nature to fear things that they do not understand and here Hiccup isn't, she guessed that was the very reason that she found him very special.

In truth Elsa admired Hiccup, not by looks and intelligence but the way he is. Hiccup's isn't judgemental, he's open minded. Hiccup may fear things but he atleast try to understand what causes his fears or what his fears is, he doesn't like violence and prefer it to be solved peacefully. Hiccup admires things, he always looks at thing in a different perspective. "Well, It's really simple. People are different, each every one of us are very different, sure there is some common stuff that we do, like and dislike but there is always some things that distinguish us from each other and I believe that Hiccup is soo different that he's easily to be identified" Jack spoke. "That's quite an insight, never really thought you could act serious" Eugene commented. Jack pouted offended "Hey. It doesn't mean I like to have fun means I can't be serious" he said defensively. "Fair enough" Eugene spoke. "Guys, we should just watch the rest okay?" Repunzel spoke, earning a nod from the two guys.

Hiccup froze as he heard what the duke said then some more thugs ran towards Elsa. The crowd panics as a snow storm began, Elsa tried to flee but found herself cornered. "_Crud... she looks like she's in trouble. Crud what should I do. Think!_" Hiccup thought. Hiccup thought that they might just take her away from those men and try to think of a way to find a safe noticed someone coming towards her but he doesn't seem to be hostile, he wore different kind of clothing. Hiccup knocked out one guard by a knockout punch then ran towards Elsa then grabbed her gloved hand "Run" he spoke then tried to pull her. Kristoff whistled in amazement "very nice, though it's a bit weird that Arendelle guards can be easily knocked out, no wonder Hans got inside the castle" Kristoff commented. Anna and Elsa sighed in annoyance, not because of Kristoff said but the fact that Hans escaped and wanted to take revenge at them "Yeah... I mean thank goodness for no casualties, however he injured a bit large portion of the guards" Elsa said begrudgingly.

Seeing that there's no other option, Elsa reluctantly complied as she ran with him. "_Thank goodness I'm wearing a jacket... would be too annoying if I didn't_" Hiccup thought. Anna giggled "Well, no one could blame him at that part" she spoke. "How did Anna even met Hans anyway?" Eugene asked. "Well, we met at the pierre, then he knocked me out of the pierre as I landed on a boat then he tried to help me and things got carried away as I had like a crush on him because of his looks I suppose" Anna admitted a bit ashamed. The screen faded as the other screens as well faded. They looked around confused why the screens have faded. "Uh, what happened? where did the thingies went?" Anna asked. Then suddenly they saw a screen, it was different from the others, it has a spotlight. They approached then looked at it closely. The screen played a video. **(A/N: I'm going to save you guys from re-reading the prologue, so it's basically what happened on the prologue before the part where he got to Arendelle)**. Everyone was gritting their teeth in anger, except Elsa who was beyond furious, Astrid just broke Hiccup's heart and that Eret guy just beat up Hiccup because of his petty jealousy.

**~ cue music, Say something (Piano) - by A Great big world ~**

"That witch..." Merida said seething. Suddenly the screen fadded as they looked around again as they saw another screen behind them. The screen played a video as they watched. "So... Who are you?" M-Elsa asked hesitantly (**A/N:The M-Elsa is the Elsa from the memmory so don't be confused guys**). Hiccup looked at her then raised an eyebrow "Uh, Hiccup... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" he answered. "I still can't believe that is his name, I mean who would name a good person 'horrendous' seriously. There's nothing 'horrendous' about Hiccup" Merida commented. Anna nodded "I agree" she spoke. "I think we can all agree on that Anna" Kristoff said smiling. The screen faded as it showed a different video. It showed a very young Hiccup, about 3-4 years old, then suddenly they saw a young Elsa as well, it was young Elsa before the Anna incident. "Wait, a minute... how did you get to Hiccup's world Elsa?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa thought about it as she tried to search her mind for some recollection of that such event but found none, she was confused "maybe she's a person who just look like me?" she said unsure. Young Hiccup approached the crying young Elsa. "Are you alwight?" Y-Hiccup asked curiously.

"Awww" Merida, Repunzel and Anna cooed. "Hiccup's soo cute" Anna commented squealing a bit. Young Elsa stopped crying as she looked at Hiccup with a few sobs "No. I'm lost, I can't fwind mommy and daddy" she said with a few hiccups. "Don't wowwy, I'll helwp you fwind yowr mommy and daddy " Young Hiccup spoke. Young Elsa beamed "weally?" she asked. Hiccup nodded happily smiling at young Elsa with a determind look. "Yay!" young Elsa rejoiced. "Um, what's yowr name?" Young Hiccup asked. "It's Elsa" Young Elsa spoke making Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "nope. It's definitely you Elsa" Jack spoke. "Yeah, It's kind of weird but its definitely you Elsa, I mean you can't say that it was just a coincident" Eugene agreed. Elsa didn't said anything as she watched. "oh, ok. Well, Elsa. I'm Hiccup. so what does yowr mommy and daddy looks like like?" Hiccup asked. Young Elsa thought for a moment then Young Elsa created an ice sculpture of what her parents look like. "Woah" Young Hiccup said in amazement. "That's awesome" Hiccup commented. Young Elsa blushed light as she tucked her hair under her ear sheepishly "It's nothing..." she said timidly.

Anna smiled, she didn't knew that her sister had a side like that. Young Hiccup nodded "Alwight, let's go look fowr yowr mommy and daddy" he spoke earning a nod from young Elsa. They started walking and searching for Elsa's parents as they unconsciously held each others hand due to a child's habbit. They searched for hours but they still can't find them, Young Elsa's getting scared of not finding her parents. Young Elsa gripped Young Hiccup's hand tighter obviously scared. Hiccup looked at young ELsa and saw that she was terrified. HIccup stopped making Elsa to stop as well, he hugged comfortingly "Don't wowwy, we'll fwind them" he said comfortingly as possible. Young Elsa blushed lightly as she sighed in relaxatin. With a determined look, Young Elsa nodded. They started to continue searching. Anna smiled as she watched the scene then she looked at her sister who wore an unreadable expression while Repunzel and Eugene just enjoye what they watched. Jack was watching with a mild interest while Merida was smiling as well, Anna guessed that she enjoyed what she saw or she was imagining things like replacing Young Elsa and put her young self in her place. Either way, Anna shrugged it off in her thoughts then looked at Kristoff. Kristoff seemed to curious at Hiccup's world though Anna don't blame him, Hiccup's world looks interesting.

It was night time, Young Hiccup and Young Elsa still couldn't find her parents. Young Elsa sighed sadly, "Maybe, we should west fowr now. Hey how about yowr qwuarters?" Young Elsa asked. Young Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well, you see... I'm lost as well" he admitted timidly. Young Elsa looked at Young Hiccup completely flabbergasted "Yowr lost? but, that means..." she trailed of. Young Hiccup nodded "Sowwy..." he said solemnly. "No, no. It's just do you have any idea where we could go?" Young Elsa immediately asked trying to cheer Hiccup. Young Elsa isn't really disappointed at Hiccup, in fact she was surprised and growing to like young Hiccup more. young Hiccup nodded "well, I can't seem to fwind a policeman. If we can fwind a policeman then we might be able to ask for help" young Hiccup spoke. It took awhile but they finally found a policeman, young Hiccup told them everything he knows of course they didn't believe the part where young Elsa came out of nowhere and thought that it may be just their imaginations. And of course Hiccup's dad being the police chief and all, it was relatively easy for young Hiccup to get home. Young Hiccup and Elsa plus Gobber who escorted the kids to Stoick, Hiccup's dad. "Oi, Stoick. Yer son is ere, he got lost and found a girl friend already in such a young age" Gobber teased making both kids to blush lightly then left the office.

**~Music ends~**

Stoick stood up to approach his son, Young Elsa felt was visible nervous as she unconsciously hold young Hiccup's hand firmly though she stood her ground. Young Hiccup didn't looked at her but gave a reassuring grip. Young Elsa relaxed a bit then finally when Stoick finally stood in front of Young Hiccup, he immediately gave his son a firm loving hug. Young Elsa finally fully relaxed when she saw that the giant just hugged young Hiccup. "Where have you been Hiccup? we were worried sick you know" Stoick asked obviously worried. Young Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "uh, well... I was at the park, then when I fowrgot the way home and fowr some weason somewon have ewased my secwet mawrkings for a guide back home-" Young Hiccup answered but was interrupted by Stoick. "Secret marking?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded "yeah, it's a chalk mark, only I could understand what it means but for some reason it vanished from the several places like the floor, walks, vending machines and etc" Young Hiccup answered.

Stoick sighed as he guessed that it might be because of the care takers of the park. "Alright" Stoick spoke then he looked beside young Hiccup and saw Young Elsa watching patiently "So, where did you meet this young lady?" Stoick asked. "Well, she's lost so I decided to helwp her and I kind of thought that her pawents might be nearby so we looked awound instead of looking for a policeman" Young Hiccup answered honestly. Stoick sighed, he knew one very big thing about Hiccup and that is he's too good for his own good, he's afraid that when he grow up he might be crushed by the reality of such society as they live in. "Alright, so what's her name?" Stoick asked. "Her name is Elsa" young Hiccup answered while he still held young Elsa's hand as he tug her a bit signaling her to step forward a bit so his dad could get a good look at her. Young Elsa hesitantly approached closer a bit. Stoick looked at her a moment then back to young Hiccup "She's quite pretty, Anyways. I'll ask some of my men to locate her parent alright?" Stoick spoke. The two kids nodded happily at Stoick but for now they decided to let young Elsa stay with them for now. They headed back home where they saw a really worried sick Valka, her eyes are red as she was printing a poster for Hiccup.

Valka looked at whoever came as she hoped that it would be Hiccup, to her relief, it was really Young Hiccup. Valka smiled as sense of relief washed over her as Young Hiccup rushed towards his mom. The mother and son embraced eachother lovingly as Valka sobbed a bit but happily hugged her precious son. They gave the mother son duo some time, then when Valka finally calmed downed Young Hiccup went to Young Elsa and invited her to play around the house not before Valka asking then to becareful. The two kids played for minutes then they did take a break when it was supper and after that they played again after resting right after they finished eating then after that they continued to play. Moments later, they did their regular routines before sleeping, Valka had some spare clothes for Young Elsa, the clothes she prepared in case if they had a daughter however they got a son, not that they were complaining about it. Young Hiccup and Elsa finally got to their bed, they decided to share one bed, to Valka, she found it rather cute since they were still kids and didn't know any naughty stuffs. Young Hiccup and Elsa went to sleep as they unconsciously intertwined their hands.

Moments later, Young Hiccup and Elsa started to stirr up as they woke up due to an unknown light. They knew it wasn't sunlight because it was too bright, Young Hiccup and Elsa sat up as they tried to look at the bright light. It dimmed as it showed a mirror that showed Elsa's parents looking for her. "Mommy, daddy" Young Elsa spoke excitedly, she immediately ran towards the mirror but stopped as she remembered Hiccup, her first friend. Young Elsa turned around to see Young Hiccup quietly watching her "Hiccup, I... I got to go" she said sadly. Hiccup nodded sadly "yeah, visit often..." he spoke sadly. Young Elsa smiled sadly, she approached Hiccup then hold his hands "Promise me, Hiccup..." she spoke. "Promise you what?" Hiccup asked. "Promise me when you grow up you'll find me and marry me" Young Elsa spoke determind with a small blush on her face. Hiccup blushed brightly "Uh, okay, I... uh... promise" he vowed a bit embarassed. The screen blacked out, Anna smirked "So what happened to I can't marry who I just met" she teased making her sister blush lightly. "It wasn't me, I don't remember any of it" Elsa defended herself though it was kind made her heart skip a beat.

Repunzel giggled as the guys chuckled at Elsa "well, I guess that the duel is off, I mean. Hiccup practically already promised to marry Elsa from the beggining" Repunzel spoke. Anna nodded "yep" she spoke. "wait, I'm not even competing to marry" Elsa spoke trying to convince them. "Well ofcourse, you already promised to marry someone" Anna teased. "Will you guys, we're getting soo side tracked right now, let's just get this job done" Elsa spoke trying to end this embarassing yet happy moment. "Elsa's right. Hiccup helped us, now we're going to help him. Now let's find that darkness" Kristoff spoke. They nodded at each other as they began searching for the darkness inside Hiccup. They kept searching until they found Hiccup chained in the middle of nowhere but there was something else, there was a man standing beside Hiccup, he has no face but have have a hybrid body of a human and centipede. "Hiccup!" Anna called. "Crap, what the heck is that?" Eugene asked. "The darkness I suppose" Jack spoke unsure and a bit unease at the moment. "You know, I suspected it to be more foul than that. I mean sure it looks ugly but it's quite you know, lacks some stuff" Kristoff spoke.

"Well, remember what Grandpabbie said, Hiccup is almost uncorruptable. So yeah, it's having hard time trying to corrupt Hiccup" Elsa spoke. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Merida asked. "Well, we could try to distract that thing and free Hiccup?" Anna asked. "No. We destroy that thing and free Hiccup, there's no point of letting it live" Jack spoke seriously. They all nodded in understanding. "Alright, so what usually things purify darkness?" Jack asked rhetorically. "uh... true love?" Anna answered unsure. "That's a clich`e answer but not really wrong, so I guess that's what we'll do" Jack spoke. "And pray tell how?" Merida asked. "True love's kiss?" Jack answered as if it was obvious. "No, there's might be also another way, Hiccup thought me that love is something that doesn't only involves two lovers but to all the people as well such as friends, relatives, aquaintances and for being a human being" Anna spoke. "Alright, let's just try everything we can do to show that we're here for Hiccup" Repunzel spoke as they get ready to save their comrad. "Alright. Guys, becareful out there, remember what Grandpabbie spoke 'don't let the darkness posses you'" Elsa warned. They all nodded in understanding "alright, let's go!" Jack exclaimed as they charged at the darkness.

**That's all for now, some thing would connect later on. Thanks for reading, R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

**Chapter 10: Bond beyond time**

The group have charged towards the darkness except for a certain platinum blonde who rushed to Hiccup's side. The darkness shapedshift to look like Hiccup however with some differences like its eyes were blood red, it has dark hair. Kristoff saw that Anna was also charging "Anna, what the heck? get back. It's too dangerous" he spoke. Anna huffed but complied since she know that she can't really help much but really wanted to help. Kristoff charged at the darkness but Kristoff only passed through the darkness. "Crud..." Kristoff muttered. Eugene saw the Darkness is going to retaliate at Kristoff "Jack, use your powers" Eugene spoke. Jack nodded in agreement as he aimed his staff at the darkness "Take this!" Jack exclaimed as he sent an ice blast though it looked different from Elsa's, Elsa's were a breeze-like while Jack's was snowflake-like. The ice blast froze the darkness's right arm momentarily but the frozen arm detached from it's body as it grew another right arm. "Oh... crud..." Jack muttered in disbelieved and a slight annoyance.

"Alright, so how about containment?" Eugene suggested. Jack, Merida and Kristoff nodded but suddenly Eugene gasped as he noticed that Repunzel was inching closer towards the darkness stealthly. Repunzel took a silent deep breath and sighed quietly, she swing her frying pan towards the darkness. The darkness dissolved onto the ground then suddenly reformed behind Repunzel. "Repunzel!" Eugene exclaimed as he rushed towards Repunzel as he felt terrified at what could happen to Repunzel. Repunzel let a short squeak before the darkness turned into a somewhat dark air and engulfed Repunzel. Jack and Merida immediately stopped Eugene before he got to get too close to Repunzel. "Repunzel! NO!" Eugene exclaimed comepletely horrified. Jack, Merida, Kristoff and Anna frowned sadly at what just happened. Repunzel fell down as she lost conscious while the darkness reformed again beside Repunzel with a smirk on his face. Eugene gritted his teeth in rage, if there's anything he would want is that thing to die even if it cost of his life for hurting, possibly for killing Repunzel.

**Meanwhile with Hiccup and Elsa...**

Elsa was struggling to get rid of the chains that are attached to Hiccup. "Don't worry Hiccup... We'll get you out of this..." Elsa whispered to Hiccup then touched the chains with bare hand, the chains froze as it became more frail each second passed as Elsa holding the chain. Few seconds later, the chains were frail enough as Elsa gave a good tug as the chains we destroyed. Hiccup colapse as the chains no longer keeping him up. Elsa shook Hiccup, hoping that he would woke up immediately. "Hiccup, wake up. We need your help" Elsa spoke trying to wake Hiccup. Elsa shook Hiccup again but this time it had more effort "Wake up" she spoke as she realized that Hiccup won't be waking up for awhile. Elsa thought for a moment and thought that maybe Hiccup would be only awaken when the darkness is defeated. Elsa took a deep breath then sighed as she relaxed a bit and calmed herself then think of a plan.

**Back to the gang...**

The group made a group circle as they talked about what they should do,"Alright, so that thing is almost impossible to defeat" Kristoff spoke. "so what's your point?" Merida asked annoyed that they couldn't even hit the enemy. "Well, remember that when Jack froze it's arm?" Kristoff asked. Merida nodded "yeah, but that thing can disolve so it's would hard to hit it, I mean the one when I hit him probably be a lucky hit" Jack spoke. "Yeah, so we only have to help you to freeze completely, it reforms after it dissolves so you just have to freeze him immediately after he reforms then we could break him I suppose" Kristoff spoke suggestively. Seeing no other option, the others agreed "alright, Merida, try to distract it while Eugene and I would try to rescue Repunzel and you Jack take the chance when you see it" Kristoff spoke. They all nodded in agreement "Alright, does anyone know where did Elsa went?" Jack asked. Kristoff pointed his thumb behind him, pointing at Elsa tending to Hiccup's side then finally stood up. Elsa, carried Hiccup, piggyback style.

Elsa walked towards them but suddenly the darkness noticed them as it charged at them while Anna went after her sister to help her carry Hiccup. "Look out!" Merida exclaimed as she fired an arrow at the darkness who was charging at Elsa, Hiccup and Anna. Elsa looked around as she saw the darkness charging at her, she looked on the ground then stomped her foot, creating an ice wall, at least slowing the darkness down if it can't hold it. Eugene and Kristoff nodded at each other as they rushed to Repunzel as they carried her to safety. Jack flew closer to the darkness as he froze the ground making the darkness stumble a bit but still regained the balanced almost immediately "C'mon doc, is that all you got" Jack taunted. The darkness looked at him then disolved again as it immediately went after Jack. Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he flew away and try to outrun it. Elsa and Anna have set Hiccup down as they try to wake him up again while Eugene and Kristoff tries to wake up Repunzel. "Come on Hiccup, we really need you to wake up now" Anna spoke to Hiccup.

Hiccup started to stirr up as he looked around and saw Elsa and Anna "Uh.. Huh?... What's going on?" he asked as he sat up. "Look. Hiccup, right now we need your help" Anna spoke. "huh?" Hiccup asked dumbly then he looked around and saw the darkness chasing Jack. "What the heck?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. Hiccup was going to ask something but interrupted by Eugene "Repunzel!" Eugene exclaim in worry as he saw Repunzel stirring up as she sat up and groaning a bit. Repunzel frowned sadly "Eugene... let's just let the darkness be a part of us... it's kind of waste of time, it wouldn't let us get hurt by anyone. With darkness in our side nothing would get in our way" Repunzel spoke sadly then turned into a slight anger. "Wha? What are you talking about Repunzel?" Eugene asked confused. "Eugene, just let the darkness soothe you" Repunzel spoke as she reached for Eugene. Hiccup saw this as he ran towards Eugene. Before Repunzel could touch Eugene, Hiccup have pulled Eugene away from Repunzel. "You!" Repunzel exclaimed as he pointed at Hiccup.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked Eugene. "What was that for?" Eugene asked confused and slightly angry at Hiccup. "You! you're the reason why Eugene and I are even in this mess!" Repunzel said accusingly while she was pointing at Hiccup. "Uh? what?" Eugene asked confused why was Repunzel acting strangely. Elsa then realized why Repunzel was acting strange "Eugene, the darkness has possesed of Repunzel's body. Don't let it fool you" Elsa warned. "Are you sure? I mean the darkness is... over... there..." Anna spoke as she looked towards Jack as her voice suddenly failing her. The darkness stood watching them while Jack and Merida stood behind it. They all backed away as Repunzel joined them "Repunzel!" Eugene exclaimed as he tried to take her away from them but stopped by Kristoff "No Eugene, It's not use. They already got her" Kristoff spoke solemnly. Tears were starting to form in Eugene's eyes as he watched his beloved wife joining them. Elsa and Anna frowned sadly at what happened while Hiccup brainstormed.

Suddenly the background of the placed morphed into something very familiar to Hiccup though it was a ghost town. "huh? What just happened?" Kristoff asked. They looked around "This is berkton..." they muttered in unison, then suddenly they noticed that the darkness, Repunzel, Jack and Merida approaching them. "alright, let's hide for now, we can't take them on yet" Hiccup spoke. Anna and the rest nodded in agreement, they all made a run for it as Elsa stomped her foot again, creating an ice wall. Moments later, Hiccup and the rest to rest on a mimic of his house "Exactly why are we here? I mean isn't this the place where they would think we would go?" Anna asked. "Uh, well... Um... I think that they know that this would be the obvious place we would go so this would be the last place they would expect us to go so yeah, this would probably be the last place they would look and a good place to rest as we think of what should we do next" Hiccup answered. "So what should we do?" Kristoff asked. "well, the best way for now is to figure out how we could purify darkness then find a way to help our friends" Hiccup answered. "Alright, so guys, you know what are some capabalities of the darkness so can you tell me what are those capabilities?" Hiccup asked.

"Well it could like dissolve into thin visible air" Anna answered. "Yeah, it can also regenerate so it's almost impossible to destroy" Kristoff added. Hiccup nodded at Kristoff in understanding "It can also, well you know... unleash peoples' darkness I suppose" Eugene added. "Well we should be cautious specially we know that we don't know it's full capabilities" Elsa warned. Hiccup sighed in annoyance, it was giving him a headache "Alright, let's rest for now" he spoke earning a reluctant nod from the others. Anna and Kristoff took a seat on a nearby sofa then relaxed and embraced each other comfortingly. Elsa saw this and felt envious as she watched Hiccup sat on another sofa but meant for single person as he seemed to be in a deep thought, she guessed that he might be thinking of a plan, she sighed then decided to look around and see if she finds anything interesting while Eugene sighed as he decided to look at the windows to see if they found them and alert Hiccup and the rest if they have been spotted.

Moments later, the gang have dozed off except Eugene and Hiccup **(A/N: I don't know if peoples' mind can fall asleep in other's mind so let's just say that they can)**, who still have been thinking deeply. Hiccup sighed as he kept having trouble of finding answers, he looked around and saw his friends sleeping peacefully, he looked at Elsa and can't help but to smile slightly as he saw her sleeping peacefully like it was something that was natural yet making him feel content. Hiccup looked around more and saw Eugene still looking out if they have been spotted. Hiccup approached Eugene "So... um... Eugene" he called feeling a bit awkward. Eugene looked at him at the corner of his eyes then looked back outside "Yeah?" he replied. "Um, have you seen them yet?" Hiccup asked. Eugene sighed "No, not yet" he answered. -insert an awkward pause here- "Uh... um... about Repunzel, I'm really sorry about what happened to her" Hiccup apologized feeling that it was all his fault. Eugene sighed "look, it's not your fault. I mean none of us wanted this to happen" he replied then gave Hiccup a small smile to reasure him. Hiccup gave a thankful smile at Eugene.

Before Hiccup could walk away, Eugene immediately grab his wrist "Wake up the others..." he whispered as he spotted the darkness and the rest. Hiccup nodded as he sweated a bit nervously then walked towards Kristoff and Anna "hey, wake up..." he spoke quietly as he gave them a good shake. "Huh? what?" Anna asked dumbly as she woke up tiredly while Kristoff woke up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Hiccup went approached Elsa to wake her up "Hey. Elsa, Wake up" he spoke quietly and was about to give her a good shake but didn't as he saw her waking up. Elsa sat up straight as she rubbed her right eye "Are they here?" she asked. "Yeah, they are..." he answered quietly. "So you have any ideas how to get rid of it?" Elsa asked. "No, I still haven't have any slightest idea how to get rid of the darkness" Hiccup answered sadly. Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort "It's going to be alright Hiccup, I know you can find a way though I have a theory" she spoke comfortingly. Hiccup made a small smile "thank you" he spoke. Elsa smiled back "No problem but I'm not sure if it'll work so we can't rely on it" she admitted. Hiccup chuckled quietly "alright" he replied.

Few seconds later, they headed to the backdoor "Alright, let's go out here but be cautious" Hiccup spoke as he opened the door. Everything was going smoothly when suddenly someone fell down in front of them, it was Jack. "Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked rhetorically. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he tried to activate his 1st path, the naraka path, but didn't work "What the?" he spoke. "What? what's wrong Hiccup?" Anna asked worried. "I can't use my paths..." Hiccup replied as he felt nervous and terrified slightly. "Of course you can't activate it" Jack spoke. Suddenly Merida came from the backdoor "Why don't you guys just give up? It's no use" she spoke. "Yes, just give up Eugene" Repunzel spoke as she appeared behind Merida then approached them a bit. Eugene gritted his teeth "No, we won't give up and you're not Repunzel" he replied. "what are you talking about Eugene? it's me Repunzel" Repunzel spoke innocently. Kristoff placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder "don't listen to them" he spoke. Eugene nodded stiffly "I know" he replied. Hiccup looked around to find a way to escape, they were still unprepared so they can't fight back yet.

"You guys run..." Eugene spoke quietly that only Hiccup and the rest could hear. "What?" Hiccup whispered confused. "Eugene, there's another way. We're not leaving you" Anna whispered. "Yeah we're-" Kristoff spoke but was cut off by Eugene "don't you get it, this way I could buy you guys some time to-" Eugene spoke but Elsa interrupted. "No... I'll hold them off" Elsa spoke. "What? you can't. I mean, your sister need you" Hiccup spoke. "Yeah, there must be another way" Anna pleaded. Elsa gave a small smile to her sister then smirked at Hiccup "are you underestimating me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?" she asked slyly. "N-no, I mean. It's too dangerous and you could get hurt" Hiccup replied obviously concerned. "I'm flattered but I can take care of myself, besides it may be 2 vs 1 but I can manage" Elsa spoke. Hiccup sighed in defeat "Fine, just don't get yourself injured too much" he teased. "Heh, I'm not that to careless you know" Elsa replied. "Oh, you got cocky now Ice Queen" Hiccup shot back. Kristoff, Anna and Eugene just look at them incredulously "Are they flirting with each other?" Eugene asked in disbelief.

Eugene never got his answer as Merida fired an arrow aiming at Kristoff's head. Anna saw this as she pushed Kristoff out of the way, narrowingly dodged the arrow. "Phew, that was close" Anna commented. "Thanks" Kristoff thanked. "Alright, run when I gave you guys the signal" Elsa spoke. "No, you can't just leave us" Anna spoke as she couldn't believe what was her sister saying. Elsa smiled "No, I'm not leaving you guys. I'm going to catch up when I knock them out so you've got nothing to worry about" she spoke reassuring. Anna reluctantly nodded "Alright, I believe in you" she spoke then smiled at her sister. Elsa stomped her foot as she created an ice dome around all of them including Jack and Merida. Jack fired an icicle towards Elsa as she immediately side stepped to her right then Merida aimed at her then fired an arrow towards her. Elsa was going to create an ice wall but Jack created a very sturdy ice wall in front of her but it confused her why would Jack would do it. Elsa thought that Jack may be fighting it but then she realize why as she saw that the arrow recochet and was now heading towards her sister. Elsa gasped as her look was obviously in horror. Suddenly, Elsa smirked as the arrow hit her sister, her sister cracked then Hiccup and the rest cracked then broke.

Jack and Merida's eyes widened in surprise. "heh, now it's just us three" Elsa spoke. "getting cocky aren't we Ice Queen" Jack spoke. Elsa only smirked then created 10 marshmallow-like snowmen, she stood elegantly as her snowmen in the background "Nope, as a Queen and a loving sister, I would not let you hurt my people, my cousin... and specially my sister" she spoke seriously. "big talk" Jack spoke before sending a huge wave snow towards Elsa. Elsa gritted her teeth as she created a huge pillar-like ice. The pillar cut through the wave of snow but suddenly an arrow hit her right foot as she fell but suppressed her howl due to pain. "heh, you've got more than two opponents remember" Merida spoke smugly. Elsa stood up again but barely "heh, you overestimate yourselves if you think you two could beat me" Elsa put up a brave front but knew she was clearly in a disadvantage from the start. Suddenly the darkness appeared behind her, from her shadow "Where are they?" the darkness asked. "couldn't find them can't we now?" Elsa taunted trying to buy them time as she tried to keep it's attention towards her.

"_I can't let them know where they headed..._" Elsa thought to herself. Elsa fell down again as she cant' stand anymore. Jack and Merida approached the darkness "We, didn't know where they headed. It seemed that they fooled us with mirrors and a picture" Jack spoke. Elsa smiled inwardly at that.

**-Flashback-**

_Hiccup was sitting quietly on a chair staring at a some sort of paper. Elsa saw this and approached him unnoticed then looked at what he was staring"Hey Hiccup, what's that?" Elsa asked as she saw a picture of a woman that Hiccup was looking at, it appeared that the woman was older than him so she guessed that it was his aunt or mother. "Gah!" Hiccup exclaim in surprise. Hiccup clutched his chest then sighed as he noticed that it was Elsa "Oh. Elsa, don't snuck up on me like that" he spoke. Elsa giggled "so what's that and who's she?" she asked again. "Oh, this is a picture of my mother" Hiccup spoke. "Why did you want your picture small? you can't hang them up in your wall like that" Elsa spoke. Hiccup shook his head amused "No, it's more like a portable kind, let's keep close you know despite of distance" Hiccup spoke. "Oh, I guess I should probably have one too" Elsa muttered to herself._

**-Flashback end-**

"Very tricky, but it's still futile" Merida spoke. "Yeah, they can't hide forever you know" Jack added. "indeed they can't... but first" the darkness spoke then reached towards Elsa. Elsa only saw the darkness's hand reaching towards her face then blacked out.

**Meanwhile with Hiccup and the rest...**

Hiccup and the rest were running away as fast as they could, they were unhappy with the decision but it may be the only option they have. Hiccup gritted his teeth in frustration "_why? why Elsa? you don't have to sacrifice your self..._" he thought to hiself. "I wonder how is she doing out there?" Eugene spoke causing Anna to frown sadly. Kristoff saw this as he decided to lighten Anna up "She's the Ice Queen, she won't go down that easily" he spoke reassuring. Hiccup sighed in annoyance as he remembered what Elsa did for them.

**-Short Flashback-**

_"Alright, I have a have a plan" Elsa whispered. "what is it?" Anna asked quietly. "Give me a picture each of yourselves, whole body " Elsa whispered. Hiccup and the rest gave her their pictures, "Hey guys, I'll create an Ice dome then once they got distracted I wanted you guys to go at the right part of the dome, there would be a hole on there where you guys could escape" she spoke. Hiccup and the rest nodded in understanding. "Alright, get ready" Elsa spoke then she created an Ice dome as she immediately placed the picture standing up, then engulfed it with ice, magnifying the pictures and look like they're standing still. Elsa gave the go signal as they saw a hole at the right part of the dome. Kristoff, Anna and Eugene headed immediately at the right part of the dome and head out, Hiccup stayed for a bit "What's was your theory Elsa?" Hiccup asked as he thought maybe he could get a hint how to get rid of the darkness. Elsa gave a small smile " I lied... I didn't have a theory... I just wanted you to think that I do so you won't give up, believe in yourself Hiccup... take care" she spoke solemnly while looking down. _

_Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as he refused to leave her alone but Elsa knew that if he knew that she really had no theory then Hiccup wouldn't leave her and probably loose the chance of getting rid of the darkness and turning their friends back to normal. Elsa immediately created an ice floor heading towards the door then immediately made an ice wall as it pushed Hiccup making him out of balance and ended up sliding on the floor, heading outside the dome_.

**-Flashback end-**

Hiccup gripped his fist tightly, he stopped running, the rest saw this as they also stopped running "Something wrong Hiccup?" Anna asked slightly getting worried. "I... You guys go ahead, I'll try to help Elsa" Hiccup spoke then immediately dashed towards back to Elsa. Kristoff and Eugene tried to stop him but he was too fast for them and couldn't keep up. "We have to go back, Hiccup may be the only one who could deal with this... I mean sure he can't use his abilities but maybe this darkness is something that only Hiccup could defeat" Kristoff spoke. Eugene and Anna nodded in agreement as they ran back and help Hiccup.

**For those who were disappointed on the last chapter, I apologize for that but I guess it seemed legit though I could be wrong. Thanks for reading. Review please.**


End file.
